The Time of Our Lives
by FindingGrace18
Summary: Willow is a young metamorphmagus whose mother abandoned her at a very young age, leaving her on her father's doorstep. Willow's father is then sent to Azkaban, resulting in Willow being left alone. That is until a certain redheaded family takes her in. Willow is accepted into Hogwarts where she finds her new family and friends and must protect them all from The Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

The street was empty and dark. Too dark. Street lamps had shattered not moments ago, no apparent reason walked the streets. The muggles slept soundly in apartments 11 and 13. Apartment 12 didn't seem to exist.

The building lets out a great shudder, going unnoticed by the residents of the apartments. Slowly, the border of 11 and 13 began to separate to reveal number 12. After the new apartment emerged, a wrought iron fence sprung from the ground in front of number 12, the apartment looking like it had always been there.

The street was quiet for a while longer. Nearly-silent footsteps approached the building from around the corner. The owner of such footsteps was moving hurriedly, wrapped in a black cloak to blend in with the moonless night. In their arms bundled with multiple dark blankets was a child. No more than eight months old, her tiny fist held a silver necklace. Inscribed into the metal of the round locket was the initials "W.E.B" on one side and the other "R.A.V".

The figure reached the iron gate, hesitant to proceed any further. The woman in the cloak looked down at the child, tears glistening in chocolate pools. She reached forward with trembling hands and pushed open the gate with an audible squeak. Unsure feet led her up to the doorstep where she placed her precious cargo down. She knelt next to the sleeping girl, stroking her deep purple hair.

"Farewell, Willow. I hope to never see you again... It's what is best for you..." The woman said, "Grow up strong and independent. But remember, my dear, it is alright to rely on those who love you. Goodbye..." she bent down and pressed a kiss to her daughter's head. "I love you so, so very dearly." Her words were lost in the wind. Sighing, the woman redirected her attention to the door of the apartment. "Take care of our girl, Sirius." She said sharply, rapping her knuckles against the wooden door. She waited until footsteps could be heard from the other side before she disapparated away. No evidence left of her being there, but the child and a small white letter laid on Willow's stomach.

The door creaked opened to a man with shaggy black hair and a fuzzy black robe on. He opened his mouth to address who had knocked on his door to find nobody there. His piercing gaze scanned the streets, he found nothing. Just as he was about to close the door and return to bed, he heard a cooing sound just below him. His head snapped downwards as fast as lightning. A purple haired and blue eyed baby smiled up at him. She giggled and wiggled in her blankets, reaching up her hands to him, the locket still held firmly in her hand.

Sirius swept her up into his arms, already in love with the girl. Who would ever leave their child alone at someone's doorstep? He assumed that whoever left the child was a witch or wizard, seeing as only magical folk and find his home.

He cooed at Willow and reentered his home, closing the door behind him.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called.

"Yes, master?" A scratchy voice replied after a few moments.

"Prepare a place for this child to sleep. Preferably in my room, for now." Sirius commanded the house elf.

"Of course, master. Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black." The grouchy elf bowed and left the room to carry out his task.

Meanwhile, Sirius carried Willow to the kitchen and placed her in a small wicker basket that was on the table. He hummed as he looked at her. He noticed the letter peeking out from her blankets. Taking the note, Sirius hope to find out who had left this child in his care.

Dear Sirius,

I'm sure you do not remember me, as I had given you a false name of Dawn Eliot, however, I do remember you and your embrace. We had had a wonderful night together in London. I shall hold it close to my heart for as long as I live. But that is not the reason I am writing this letter. As you can see I have left a child to you. She is called Willow Eliot Black. She is your daughter. I regret to say that I can no longer care for her because as you are reading this letter, I'm sure they have already found me. I'm sorry. She needs someone to raise her right, to make her strong, I could only think of you as the person for this job, her Father. Please, take care of her.

With love,

Ruby Aurora Vasquez

P.S. By looking at her hair, you may already have figured out that she is a Metamorphmagus.

Another slip of paper behind the note gave the basic information of the baby, such as her birthday and what she eats. Sirius looked blankly at the note. Ruby? Dawn... Yes, that's right. Seventeen months ago he had been in London and met the beautiful, black-haired woman. He looked to Willow, who had once again fallen asleep. She did resemble him greatly, despite her odd colored hair. Sirius contemplated the truth of the letter but soon came to a conclusion. Daughter or not, Sirius made it his duty to raise this girl as his own.

However, it was never meant to be...


	2. Chapter 2

~2 years and 4 months later~

"Thank you, James, Lily," Sirius said as he passed his daughter to Lily, James was holding Harry.

"It's no problem, Sirius. We're always happy to have little Willow around." Lily smiled at her friend, bouncing the purple haired girl in her arms. "But, wouldn't you prefer to be here for her third birthday?" Lily asked in a more serious tone. Willow looked to her father, who had a pained expression on his face.

"Of course I would... But there are things I need to take care of tonight." Sirius glared at his feet before shaking his head, looking back up at the Potters and his daughter, "I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick up Willow." He said in a cheery tone, then he turned his attention to Willow, "Then tomorrow we can go and do whatever you want to, okay?"

Willow contemplated his offer first. She really wanted to spend her birthday with her dad, but she also wanted to play with Harry. "Hmm, okay! But we have ta go to da zoo! I wanna see da lions!" Willow spoke loudly, fisting her hands in Lily's shirt. Her hair turned to a vibrant yellow, showing her excitement.

Sirius chuckled and nodded, "Yes, whatever you want. Now, I must be going, I will see you all tomorrow." He kissed Willow's forehead and shook James' hand, thanking him again before turning and walking toward the sidewalk. Once there he apparated away. The Potters re-entered their house and closed the door. Lily set Willow down on the floor so the little girl could go play with the coloring book on the kitchen table.

Everything went smoothly for Willow's birthday, Lily had made the young girl a cake, and James had levitated Willow in the air, only to be scolded by Lily to put her down. Willow played with Harry, dressing him up with ribbons and bows. Lily brought out large pumpkins and set them on the kitchen table to carve.

It was, after all...

Halloween.

* * *

~A few hours later~

Lily scooped Harry into her arms, Willow cowering behind her, clutching onto her skirt. A dark figure approached them, their wand raised. Red eyes pierced into Willow's soul, chilling her to her core. Her hair turned a pasty white and her skin lost its color. Lily passed Harry to Willow, shielding the two children with her body.

"Move, woman." The man said. Lily remained in her spot, unyielding to the threat this man posed. His red eyes narrowed and he rose his wand, aiming at the woman. "Avada Kedavra!" He exclaimed. A flash of green light sped toward Lily, hitting her head-on. Lily fell to the ground, eyes blank and unseeing. Willow backed away, Harry screaming in her tight hold on him. Her normally blue eyes were as white as the rest of her, opened wide in fear.

Wand pointed to her and Harry, the evil man once again shouted the curse, hitting both children, the green light rebounded off of them and returned to the dark wizard. The last thing Willow saw before passing out was the light hitting the wizard.

Hours later Willow was awoken by a large man trying to take Harry from her arms. Her eyes snapped open and her hair and eyes turned red. Her tiny arms constricted around Harry protectively. The man released Harry in shock.

"Yer still 'live?!" He exclaimed. He had thought that the girl had died protecting Harry, who was the only one conscious. He slowly re-approached the girl who eyed him suspiciously. "Is alrigh'. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna take you ta a safer place." He held his hand out to her, which she took after several moments. "My name's Hagrid, what's yer's?"

"Willow Black..." She mumbled in reply to Hagrid. His eyes widened.

Clearing his throat, he suggested they leave, much to Willow's relief.

He led her outside, covering her eyes and Harry's when they passed James' body. Once outside he released her. leading her to a black motorcycle. Willow gasped.

"Dat's Daddy's bike! Why do you have it!?" Willow shouted at Hagrid. He looked nervous as he looked down at her, scratching the back of his neck.

"W-well, best not linger 'round 'ere... Let's get somewhere safe..."

* * *

They left Harry with his Aunt and Uncle. Willow met Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall., who had a private conversation on what to do with her. They decided to tell her the truth and send her off to another wizard family.

Dumbledore walked over to Hagrid and Willow, stopping right in front of her. She looked up with watery eyes.

"Willow, I must tell you something. I know it is a lot to ask for such a young girl, but please understand..." He paused to see if she was listening. Once he confirmed she was he continued, "Willow, your father, Sirius Black, has been taken to Azkaban for treachery and murder." He looked to the three-year-old. Her eyes were wide, she didn't really understand what treachery and murder were, but she had heard of Azkaban... Whatever these people thought her father did was wrong! They're all wrong! He would never hurt his friends!

"No! No! No!" Willow yelled. "Daddy is good! He's nice and he loves me and Unca James and Aun Lily and Hawy! No! D-daddy... D-daaa... Daddy!" Willow broke down into tears, her small body shaking violently with her sobs.

"Shhh..." Willow felt a warm hand touch her head. "I'll take you to a nice family with a lot of children, you can make friends there and you won't have to be alone." Dumbledore soothed. She sobbed harder.

"I-I-I d-don't *hic* w-want a new famil-ly... I want my Daddy!" She shrieked.

"I know, but for now you'll be under the care of the Weasley's until your father can come back to you." He offered his hand to her, "Take my hand."

She sniffled and took his hand, knowing it was her only option. She felt like she was being sucked into a vacuum. With a popping sound, her feet hit the ground. The night air was clean and crisp. The sky was clear and Willow was able to see all the stars without the city smog blocking her view. She looked around her, noticing they stood in a very large field with a tall house standing before them. Its rooms looked built on, they hung haphazardly off each other. Willow gave the house an unsure look before following after Dumbledore, still gripping onto his hand. The lights in the lower level of the house were on, casting a soft yellow glow on the ground outside.

Willow could hear a woman scolding someone. "I told you two to stay in bed!"

"But we're not tired, mum!" Two voices chimed.

"I don't care if you're not tired, I'll tie you to your beds if I have to!" It was silent after that.

Dumbledore knocked on the door. Willow heard shuffling and a crash, then a shout from the woman telling the two voices to return to bed. Willow hid behind Dumbledore as she heard footsteps approach the door. Light flooded the yard as the door was opened to show a woman with bright ginger hair and two boys on either side of her. They looked exactly the same, from the cut of their hair down to the socks on their feet.

"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here at this hour?" The woman asked with wide eyes.

"Molly, I regret to tell you that James and Lily Potter have passed on. they were killed by Lord Voldemort. It is suspected that their good friend, Sirius Black, turned them in to him." Dumbledore wasted no time on getting on to business.

Molly gasped covering her mouth with her hands, "Oh, those poor dears! And what of their son?"

"He has been taken to be raised by his Muggle Aunt and Uncle on Lily's side."

"And Sirius' daughter?"

"Ah, yes. That is the reason I am here." Dumbledore stepped to the side, his hand on Willow's head to bring her into view of Mrs. Weasley.

Willow looked bashfully down at her feet, the two boys looked at her with curious gazes.

"Who's the ugly girl?" The twin on the left said.

"She looks like a goblin." The one on the right exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror at her two sons. She thwacked them on the heads, yelling at them on how rude they were being.

Willow regarded them coolly, their words not bothering her in the slightest. "At least I'm not mistaken for my clone." She retorted. Dumbledore covered his amused scoff with a clearing of the throat.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you would, this girl is left with no place to go."

Mrs. Weasley nodded vigorously, "Of course, Of course! I could never leave a child in need!" Dumbledore nodded gratefully. He ushered her into the house as Molly gestured them in. Dumbledore remained outside, stating that he must be off. With a final farewell to Willow he left.

Willow looked uncertainly at Mrs. Weasley and her rude sons.

"Now come on, dear, we can talk more in the morning. I'm sure you've been through enough tonight." Molly guided Willow up to the two boys room.

"Hey, wait!"

"That's our room!"

"We don't want some girl-"

"Messing up our manly routine!" The twins shouted.

"Now that's enough, she has been through a lot tonight. I want you two to be nice to her." Molly berated her sons.

They grumbled and stomped into their room, and got into one of the two beds. Leaving the second bed for Willow. They quickly fell asleep.

Molly scoffed, "'Not tired', indeed." She turned to look at Willow, "You can sleep here, for now, we'll figure out everything in the morning. Goodnight, dear." Molly tucked Willow in and kissed her forehead, then turned to her boys and did the same for them.

"Goodnight... Mrs. Weasley..."


	3. Chapter 3

For the first few days of Willow's stay at the Weasley's, she was her normal sassy self, arguing with the twins and winning the hearts of the other Weasleys. Willow kept the thought in her mind that her father would soon come to get her.

Any day now...

He'll come...

He will...

After the first week, it finally sunk in that Sirius would not come... Mrs. Weasley skillfully sidestepped Willow's questions about where her dad was. Mr. Weasley stuttered through his evasion if he was questioned. The three-year-old began to lose hope, and the memory of seeing Lily Potter fall to the ground in front of her resurfaced. Night after night Willow woke up screaming, seeing bright red eyes and flashes of green light.

Molly would rush into the twins' room where Willow was staying and wrap the shrieking girl in her arms trying to calm her down. Eventually, Willow cried herself back to sleep. Molly tucked the now white-haired child into bed. She made her way to the door but was stopped by two voices.

"Mum...?" Fred and George were sitting up in their bed, rubbing their eyes.

"Yes, boys?" Molly stepped back into the room and moved over to their bed.

"Why does Willow-"

"Cry every night?" They asked with tears in their eyes. Their new family member's screaming scared and worried them. Molly sighed and looked over at the three-year-old girl.

"Willow has been through a lot and it seems that she is dreaming about it," Molly replied as vaguely as possible.

"What happened?" George asked.

"I'll tell you both when you're older. But for now, you two need to get back to sleep." Molly bent and kissed each other their foreheads and tucked them in. She finally left the room and back to her own bed.

The twins laid in bed, facing each other.

"Hey, Fred?"

"Yeah, George?"

They didn't say anything but came to the silent agreement of bringing back Willow's smile. They promised to protect her and to keep her happy. They both nodded at each other and locked their pinkies together. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, Willow!" The twins said in each of her ears. This was their plan, to annoy the crap out of her until they got a reaction. So far nothing worked. They tugged on her braids, stole her teddy, even flipped up her skirt a few times. But they still do not get a reaction from her.

Finally, they saw her coloring a picture of a man with shaggy black hair and a little girl next to him, holding hands, just before bed. This was their final attempt. They dashed forward and grabbed for the picture. Fred took the picture into his hands and George got her crayons. She simply got up, walked over to Fred with a blank expression and gently took the picture from him, he didn't put up a fight, just letting the paper slip from his fingers.

Arthur and Molly stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room where they the three children were. They looked worriedly at each other. They had hoped that, even with how mean the act was, Fred and George would be able to at least make the girl angry or cry, but she kept her blank expression.

Willow took her crayons back from George and marched upstairs. Fred and George looked at each other with sad expressions before bursting into tears. Arthur and Molly rushed forward to comfort their boys, Bill and Charlie peeking out from the kitchen, with Ron and newborn Ginny in their arms.

The twins dodged their parent's arms and rushed up the stairs, pushing passed Percy, into their room where they knew Willow to be. She sat on her bed with tears in her blank eyes. George tackled her into a hug, Fred following soon after. They cried and cried into her shirt, calling her ugly and stinky but apologizing over and over.

Willow soon hiccupped out a sob. She could feel their distress like it was her own. This sent her over the edge of her emotional dam and she broke down into body-wracking sobs. She clutched onto the two with all her might, releasing all of her pent up emotions. Her hair turned from the white it had been all week to a deep blue, then to scarlet, then black and back to white. This pattern continued until all three children had fallen asleep on the small bed, holding onto each other.

And this is how the trio became inseparable until the very end.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fred! George! Willow! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Molly yelled up the stairs at us. I stumbled through my room, which had just been the guest bedroom before I arrived here 8 years ago. The Weasley's have been very good to me, raising me like one of their own. I am very grateful for the sacrifices both Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley have gone through just for me. They gave me a home and a family when mine had been taken from me. Their children were just as kind to me as their parents. Most of the time at least. They treated me like I was one of their red-headed siblings.

Bill would play with me when I was younger and let me braid his long hair. Around the time I turned eight I developed an interest in the Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions, so I had asked Charlie if I could have his textbooks after every school year. He thought it best to give me every textbook from his classes. So for the next three years, between helping the twins prank everyone and studying muggle behavior, I read the books religiously. I was greatly fascinated by muggles and their way of life, picking it up from Arthur no doubt. Percy was the one sibling I didn't get along with very much. But this is probably because I pulled pranks on him so much with the twins. But he did seem to have more respect for me than his two younger brothers. Ron and Ginny were the sweetest things! They were like my younger siblings. I was very protective of the both of them, but I still teased Ron just as Fred and George do.

But, the twins? They're the ones that I'm closest with. We're always together, even when I'm studying. They will sit with me and plan new pranks or daydream about having their own joke shop when we grow up. They will talk about opening their shop in Diagon Alley and having me being a co-owner. I would laugh and dream along with them, but to be honest… I don't know what I want to do when I grow up. But that's okay for now! I still have many years to decide. Because today is the day!

The day I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I would have been in the same year as Fred and George, but I turned 11 after the school year began, so I had to wait a whole year. I'll just be the oldest in my year! I raced around my room, throwing my books and random clothes from my floor into my trunk.

"Willow! George! Fred!" Molly called again, Charlie and Percy were no doubt already down there waiting.

"Coming!" I yelled, two voices echoing me from somewhere else in the house. I finished packing and straightened my clothes. My owl, Obsidian, hooted at me as I grabbed her cage and my trunk. I gave my room one last look over for anything I may have forgotten. I smiled to myself before racing down the stairs, nearly plowing into the twins.

"You excited, Willow?" Fred chimed with a grin.

"You know it!" I replied, stepping down to the first level. Molly didn't give us much time to chat before she was herding us all through the front door. Eight hands on the clock moving to 'Travelling'.

* * *

I plopped down onto a seat on the train, finished with saying my goodbye's to Mrs. Weasley and Ron and Ginny. Fred sat opposite from me and George next to him. The Train began moving and a shot of excitement moved through me. Fred and George sent me bright grins as we all crowded the open window, waving at the remaining Weasleys on the platform. We sat back down once we were out of sight of the families.

"Hey, Fred, George!" I looked up from the book I had begun to read to see a dark skinned girl about the twins age and another dark skinned boy with her. "Mind if we sit with you guys?" She asked. The twins shook their heads and the two entered. The girl sat next to me, while the boy moved to sit next to George.

"Angelina, Lee, this is Willow. The girl we told you about!" Fred gestured to me and I gave them a smile.

"Oh! So you're Willow! These two would talk about you nonstop! It was actually quite cute." Angelina said. I sent the twins a sly smirk to which they instantly looked away.

"So, Willow?" Lee began. I looked away from the twins to the boy with dreadlocks. "Are you single?" He asked with a wink. I rose an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately for you, I already have someone," I said plainly. The twins gave me a shocked look. As did Lee and Angelina.

"What!?" "Since when?!" The twins shouted. I laughed and held up my book.

"Since I started reading this book! The main character is perfect!" I chirped. The twins sighed and shook their heads.

"So, you like reading?" Angelina inquired. Willow shrugged and set her book down between them.

"I suppose so. But, I only read when these two tosspots are being annoying," Willow sighed exaggeratedly, waving a hand at Fred and George.

"Hey!" They shouted. I smiled sweetly at them and they grumbled to themselves, letting it slide.

We spoke for most of the way there with a short girl in the same year as the others joining us. Her name was Alicia, I believe. They were all very funny and super nice. We all got on pretty well, I could tell that Angelina and I were going to be very good friends.

A few minutes from us arriving at the school, Lee spoke up. "So, Willow, what house do you think you'll be sorted into? You seem really smart so maybe Ravenclaw?"

"Oh, maybe Hufflepuff! You're super nice!" Alicia smiled at me. I rubbed the back of my neck with a blush.

"Pfft, yeah right!" Fred chortled.

"She'll definitely be in Slytherin!" George teased.

"Because she's cunning like a snake!" They chorused. I sent them a glare, my eyes turning a fierce shade of red, they paled and apologized. I smirked then agreed with them. I could definitely be cunning and sly. I figured it came from my father's family, seeing as they were all Slytherin.

"I personally, think she'll be in Gryffindor," Angelina said with certainty. I nodded in agreement. All the other houses (Besides Slytherin) seemed like great houses to be in, however, I felt like Gryffindor would be the best. And plus, Fred and George and their friends were in that House. "But, anyway, it doesn't matter what House you get sorted into, we'll be friends anyway!" Angelina continued. I smiled brightly at each of them as they agreed. I'm not even at Hogwarts yet and I've already made friends that I can see myself having for many years to come.

We finally arrived at the school. I was bouncing up and down in my seat, unable to contain my excitement. My hair now fell in loose curls and was now an electric yellow.

"Bloody hell!" Lee exclaimed. "You're a Metamorphmagus?! That's so cool! I had figured that you just dyed your hair purple." He reached forward and bounced a few of my curls. I shook my head wildly and let my hair return to its normal dark purple.

"Yeah, I don't really try to keep it a secret, but I don't like to flaunt it, ya know?" I shrugged and blinked my eyes as they changed from blue to orange. "But I do enjoy changing my eye color all the time! It freaks people out and it's funny to see their reactions when I look at them with suddenly red eyes!" I chortled as we all stood up from our seats and grabbed our luggage. They all laughed along as we exited the train and left our trunks in the designated area.

"Firs' 'ears, o'er 'ere!" A giant man called. He had long, unruly hair that blended in with equally as long and unruly beard. I couldn't see most of his face safe for his small eyes that shone in the light of the lanterns that had been lit. I was suddenly filled with a pulse of anxiety. What if I didn't fit in any of the Houses? What if I made of fool of myself during the sorting? Tons of 'What ifs' were flying through my head as I hesitated on following the rest of my year. I jumped slightly when I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulder.

"It'll be fine! In fact, I'll bet you three sickles that you'll in so much awe of this magnificent school," George sang while swinging his free arm out in exuberance. "That you'll forget about being nervous!" He pinched my cheek before patting my head and releasing me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Be prepared to lose, Weasley," I said half-heartedly. He grinned and shrugged and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall, Black. At the Gryffindor table where you belong!" George shouted over his shoulder as he jogged to catch up with Fred and their friends. I waved at him then turned to follow the giant man and the rest of my year.

We walked over to a dock with many boats floating along the black, glossy surface of the lake. In the distance, we could see the lit up grandness that was to be our home for the next 10 months. I tried my hardest not to be in awe because I didn't want George to win the bet. We got into the boats and were off towards the school. In my boat was a girl with short brown hair who introduced herself as Katie Bell. The other person in or boat was some unpleasant bloke who hadn't even introduced himself before insulting my hair. In retaliation, I had made it longer and color different strands of my hair the colors of the rainbow and changed my eyes to a glowing silver. He had nearly fallen out of the boat at this.

By the time we made it to the docks on the other side of the lake, everyone knew of my ability and was asking me to change my appearance in every which way. I ignored them all, choosing to stay with Katie as we trudged up the many stairs to the front door of the castle. We were let in by a severe looking woman, but I could see a small hint of warmth behind her stony gaze. Her eyes fell on me as she scanned the many faces of the first years. I gulped as she stared only to relax when she gave me a small nod. I shakily returned the gesture, thoroughly confused.

She left us in a small chamber just of the Great Hall by the sound of it. I could hear the chattering of hundreds of voices beyond the wooden door. I felt the same nervousness as before once again rise up in my chest. My heart hammered in my chest as my eyes flickered between colors. I could feel my hands become clammy so I wiped them furiously on my robes. Katie who stood next to me didn't seem to be doing any better.

We were finally permitted into the Great Hall and I was completely overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the room. The ceiling was enchanted to show the night sky that sparkled with millions of stars and just below that were candles that floated in mid-air. They lit up the Hall with a warm gold light that gave it an oddly homey feel for such a large room. Banners floated majestically overhead the long tables in the room. Each with their house crest on it. I was particularly drawn to Gryffindor's crest. Four long tables ran the length of the room with the upperclassmen seated in their respective Houses. My year approached the front of the room, before another long table that seated the Professors of the school.

In front of us was a worn, three-legged stool with a battered hat on top. I tipped my head to the side in curiosity. Before long, the stern Witch was explaining how we were to be sorted. After she finished speaking, the hat shivered and twitched until a tear near the base opened like a mouth and it began to sing. It sang of the four houses and their founders.

The hat finished its song and the sorting began. The witch, introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, began calling up names for them to be sorted. Because my last name started wit was called up in no time.

"Black, Willow." I heard quite murmurs go through the crowds. No doubt some of them knew of my being with the Boy-Who-Lived on the day he 'defeated' Voldemort. I sighed in slight annoyance as I walked up to the stool with my head held high. I sat and made eye contact with George, he gave me a small smile of encouragement. I smiled back and took a deep breath as the hat was placed on my head. My eyes widened in surprise as it exclaimed out loud. It hadn't done that for any of the other first years…

 _"Well… I haven't seen a mind quite like yours in an exceedingly long time. This will be very difficult,"_ I could hear the Hat mutter in my mind. _"Hmmm… Such intelligence and sharp wit, Ravenclaw perhaps?"_ It said after a few moments. Already it was taking the hat longer to place me into a House than the other students. _"Loyal to a fault and a kindness unmatched, so far from your fellow first years… You would do well in Hufflepuff…"_ It was approaching two minutes I had been sitting here. _"But I can see a cunning and determination that fits perfectly with Slytherin."_ The hat sifted through my thoughts and memories as it tried to decide. Three minutes. People muttered in the crowd as time passed on. " _And so much bravery and daring that Gryffindor would be very lucky to have you."_ I think Charlie had called this a 'hatstall' when it took the Sorting Hat a long time to decide.

I looked over to my new friends at the Gryffindor table, Katie having just joined their ranks. They gave me worried and questioning looks. I just shrugged and looked at my hands, patiently waiting for the hat to decide. We were now at five minutes.

"I can't decide." The Hat spoke out loud. I looked up alarmed as it said this and everyone broke out into a loud chatter. I heard a call for silence from the headmaster and the students instantly calmed down.

"So…" I drawled. "What now?" I asked the Hat.

"What House do you prefer?" It responded to my question with a question. I locked eyes with George's apprehensive ones. I smiled and gave my answer in my head. To which the Hat shouted out the House of my choosing.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table of said house erupted into cheers and applause. I grinned widely as the hat was removed from my head and I skipped to my new House. Fred and George made room for me in between them. The Sorting continued faster than my own sorting and we were left to dig into our food. Which was phenomenal!

That night after dinner I sat on my bed with all my things put away and in was in a gray t-shirt and black sweats. On my lap, I held a thick book as a writing surface as I wrote to Mrs. Weasley about how the Sorting went. I folded up the letter and tied it up with a black and white checkered ribbon. I placed it on my bedside table, intending to send it off tomorrow. I laid down and joined my roommates in dreamland.

* * *

I sat next to Fred at the Gryffindor the next morning as we ate breakfast and waited for our timetables.

"So your Sorting was quite interesting," George commented from in front of me. I nodded in agreement, still thoroughly confused by last night. I mean, was I really that… complicated? McGonagall had pulled me aside before and reassured me that all would be well, after the feast. But her words hadn't stopped the flurry of emotions in my chest. Hatstalls are very rare, I've read, knowing that McGonagall herself went through a Hatstall herself. But I don't think she went through all four houses. She doesn't seem the type to even be considered for Slytherin.

"It was, but I'm not going to worry about it too much." I lied through my teeth. I was going to brood over this for a long time. "Besides at least we're all in the same house, huh?" Both Fred and George gave me skeptical looks at my forced smile. They seemed to drop the situation as McGonagall came around with our timetables. It was a shame that I couldn't be in the same classes as the twins… I looked down that the parchment and memorized my schedule.

1st Transfiguration

2nd Potions

3rd Charms

4th History of Magic

5th Astronomy

6th Herbology

7th Defense Against the Dark Arts

I sighed as I saw my favorite subject was last. Well, I guess you save the best for last. Why must we all take so many classes?! Ugh.. I finished my apple juice because pumpkin juice is gross and slumped out of my seat. At least Transfiguration should be easy since I can change my appearance at will anyway. Fred and George wished me well on my first day, however, I could hear the underlying tones of sarcasm in their voices. I scowled at them, pushing their faces away from me and walked away. Their laughter echoed behind me, leaving me chuckling to myself.

The first day of classes was easy seeing as it was only an introduction. McGonagall was stern looking but she was very nice as long as you didn't goof off. She already gave five students detentions today. Snape was just angry and rude. First day and he already gave us a quiz. 'Just to see what we know.' Pfft, yeah right. I heard about Snape from the Twins and knew he just wanted to poke fun at the muggle-borns who didn't know and to tease all the Gryffindors in general.

I had been the first to finish because I had studied all this for three years, however, a feeble-looking boy who must have been Muggle-born was last to finish. Snape saw this as an opportunity.

"Why, Mr. Alderman, is it that you are last to finish?" The potions teacher asked in a monotone voice, standing before the shaking boy. "All incorrect might I add." My eyes shifted from the gray I had it to a red. I hate people who exploit other people's weaknesses. The boy shrunk in his seat.

"U-um… I-I don't kn-know… Any of this…" He mumbled. Snape scoffed.

"And how long have you had your textbook? Did it ever cross your tiny brain to look at it?" Snape continued to put the boy down and nobody was doing anything. The boy answered his questions but apparently, it wasn't good enough for Snape. I felt my anger grow and heard a few whispers behind me as my hair changed to match my eyes. I stood up slowly and leveled Snape with a steady stare. The black hair man looked over to me from the boy.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Snape dared. I lifted my chin in defiance.

"Yes, actually. How can you expect a boy, a child, who was born to a non-magical family to know any of this? He told you that he got his books only two weeks before school started. The questions on this quiz were easily second or third year. Even your precious Slytherin students who have gotten most wrong. Go ahead check them and see if you can talk so mighty to that boy anymore." I challenged Snape. Everyone was deadly silent, looking in between Snape and myself.

"Detention, Miss Black." He sneered my last name. I raised a brow and crossed my arm over my chest.

"I'll accept that, but why are you giving it? Because you don't like people standing up to you? Because you don't like being made a fool of?" I asked with an edge to my voice like razors. "If you don't want to be seen as a fool then don't set yourself up. And you still haven't checked a Slytherin's work, _sir._ Are you so confident in your old houses abilities?" I didn't wait for a response for I stuffed my stuff into my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

"And also, as I suspect you will, if you fail me on this quiz then it just shows how petty you truly are. Because I can bet anyone twenty galleons that I got every question correct." I spun on my heal and walked down the aisle of desks, locking eyes with Katie for long enough for me to send her a wink. I walked up to Snape and held out my hand.

"Detention slip, please," I said politely. He snapped his hand out with a piece of parchment. I gave him a smile and delicately took the paper from him. I spun around with my short hair whipping around and turning a brilliant shade of cobalt blue. I skipped out of the room and to McGonagall to give her my slip.

My first day of classes went off without a hitch!


	5. Chapter 5

"We are not worthy! We are not worthy!" I walked into the Gryffindor common room after serving my detention to have two red-heads throw themselves at my feet, bowing down to me. I hadn't seen the twins very much since I had gone to McGonagall's classroom to give her my detention slip, Fred and George had been in that class at the time. I wasn't able to say anything to them before McGonagall started teaching again, signaling that I was dismissed. I had also left dinner early to finish my homework before detention. I smiled and made a magnificent pose.

"Yes, my fellow students, I, Willow Black, got detention on the first day of school. I am your ruler." I bowed deeply with a flourish of my hands to my sides. The few students in the room who were not the twins or myself gave me strange looks before returning to what they were doing. Fred and George were already proud I got detention first day, but they'll be ecstatic when they find out why. I smirked to myself while walking by the two and plopping down on the couch.

"So, why'd you get detention? What class?" Fred asked as he sat on my right, George chose to sit on the floor in front of me with his back to the fire. There was another student reading to my left. I grinned secretively and looked in between the brothers.

"Do you really want to know?" I sang. "For it is a truly magnificent story and I don't know if you'll be able to handle it." I leaned into the couch, putting my hands behind my head. George gave me a blank face and took my shoe.

"We want to know!" Fred said next to me, reaching for the shoe his twin took.

"Yeah, who'd you piss off so bad?" George asked, wrestling for the shoe.

"Snape," I replied proudly. They froze, Fred and George were in a ridiculous position from wrestling over my shoe.

"No way!?" They shouted. "You pissed off Snape?!" Their eyes were wide as they scrambled out of their position on the ground to sit at my feet like children waiting for a story. It was really funny how they leaned forward with shining eyes, but George seemed a little more… I don't know… Cute? He always showed his emotions easier than Fred, his eyebrows were so expressive and his lips were always crooked into a goofy smile… Wait no, I shouldn't be thinking this! He's like a brother to me! But it would be nice to have someone who knows me as well as George does. Out of the twins, I was closer to George… Ahhh these are dangerous thoughts! Luckily I was saved from myself as Katie entered the conversation. Angelina, Alicia, and Lee walking in with her. It seems they all had become friends already.

"Oh, yeah. I was just telling the twins what happened in Potions." I looked up to Katie who stood behind the couch on my right. Her eyes shone and she jumped over the back of the couch before Lee could take the seat.

"Dear Lord! You guys definitely missed out on some history in the making!" Katie gushed, her arms flailing. I blushed and looked away.

"It actually wasn't that great…" I mumbled, before everyone came I could brag to the twins all I wanted. But now that there were more people looking at me I felt a little embarrassed.

"What?!" Katie screeched and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a little. "It was beautiful! She completely slaughtered him! He was pissed for the rest of class!"

"Will someone just tell us what happened!?" The twins shouted growing very impatient.

"Snape gave a quiz to see how much we knew already and there was this muggle-born boy who finished last and didn't answer correctly, can't blame him, though," Katie spoke a mile a minute and everyone was leaning toward her, listening intently. "Anyway, Snape started chewing him and calling him names. And it was the coolest thing! I had looked over at Willow and her hair was completely red, like color crayon red! She had stood up and stood up for the kid! She looked like an angry big sister about to beat up a bully for her brother! Snape was sooo mad!" Katie was laughing by now as she told the story of this morning.

Fred and the others were listening to Katie when she continued. But I could feel George's eyes on me. I looked over to him from Katie to see a look of awe. My cheeks burned and I looked away quickly, unaware that my hair shifted to a soft pink.

"Oh! And Willow, Snape owes you twenty galleons!" Katie giggled when she looked at me.

"What!? Why?" This definitely got Fred attention. His eyes shot in between me and Katie.

"Well, I assumed that Snape was so angry that he would fail me on the quiz, so I called him pitiful if he did. Then I bet him twenty galleons that I got a perfect score." I informed everyone with a cool air. Fred and George then pounced on me, hugging me tightly.

"We're so proud! Our little girl is growing up!" They sniffled and nuzzled my hair. I fought to get them off and our group of friends laughed at our situation.

"U-um… Miss Willow?" A small voice said from behind me. The twins stopped nuzzling me and looked up to the owner of the voice with their heads resting on my shoulders. I craned my neck back to look at the one addressing me. My eyes landed on the same boy we were just talking about. Now that he was in front of me I could see that he had sandy blonde hair and caramel brown eyes. He stood with his hands clasped in front of him, twiddling his thumbs and shifting foot to foot, but his eyes were unwavering and earnest.

"Hey! You're that kid from Potions! How are you? Snape wasn't too hard to you after I left, right? I'm sorry if I cause you any trouble." I turned in my seat so I could lean against the back of the couch, the twins being shoved off of me.

"O-oh! No… You don't need to apologize… Um, my name is Jacob Alderman… And I just wanted to say thank you for what you did." He fidgeted and looked away with a blush. I smiled softly and reached forward to still his constantly moving hands.

"It was really no problem. Just remember that even if there are people who put you down, you have the power to overcome their words but just trying your best." I spoke quietly; if a teacher wouldn't try to inspire children to do their best, then I will. He looked up at me with happy eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Willow!" He said cheerfully.

"Just Willow will do." I corrected. "I'm your friend, Jacob!"

He stared into my eyes with an unidentifiable look.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I grew nervous as he continued to look at me.

"You're like a big sister, Willow. Even though we're in the same year." He stated. My eyes widened and I felt something stir in my chest.

"Well, then! I guess I'll be the big sister then, for everyone!" I laughed and pulled into a side hug, smiling at my friends who returned the gesture in kind.

And that's how I earned the title as the Big Sister of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Another year begins!" I cheered as the Weasley family and I moved to the entrance to the platform. My first year at Hogwarts went by wonderfully and I developed quite the reputation as Big Sister, even some Slytherins liked me. Now it's the beginning of my second year and the twins third. Ron was now joining the big kids as a first-year. Fred and George are going to have far too much fun teasing their younger brother. But there was something eating at the back of my mind. Harry was Ron's age… Would he be here? I never forgot Harry even though I was only three. How could you forget someone after an event like that? It changed both our lives. I just hope Harry went to a good family. I worried about him for as long as I could remember, he is, after all, a little brother to me. What with my Father being his Godfather and all.

"Yeah, and maybe you can try out for the team this year! We do need a seeker!" Fred said as we approached the barrier of Platform 9 ¾. The team, huh? I am a decent flyer and I can see the smallest thing from a long distance… But it is quite the commitment. I saw how often Fred and George and the other two girls, Angelina and Alicia went to practice and how Oliver Wood drills them until they pass out. I shivered at the thought.

"Haha nooo… I think I'll stick to the stands." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. They pouted but didn't push me because they knew that once I made up my mind I didn't change it.

"Mum, can't I go…?" I heard Ginny ask. The twins and I turned our attention to the other Weasleys as we stood at the barrier.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," Molly said to the youngest Weasley. "All right, Percy, you go first." She motioned to the stone wall and her third oldest son ran through. I leaned over to Ginny and whispered to her.

"Don't worry, Ginny, you'll be joining us next year!" I smiled at her and patted her head. After Percy went through Molly turned to Fred.

"Fred, you next!" She ordered to the red-haired twin. I stifled a giggled as Fred looked offended.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" He scoffed and I hid my smile behind my sleeve. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell I'm George?" I snickered and nudged the real George, he too was hiding a smile from his mom as Fred teased Molly.

"Oh sorry, George!" Molly's voice was exasperated as she waved him on. He stepped to the barrier with his trolley and turned to her.

"Only joking, I am Fred!" He grinned at her unamused face. He ran through and called for me and George to hurry up. We ran in after him together and we greeted by a crowded platform of children and parents. We moved to the train to get our trunks on the train and then say our goodbyes. I moved ahead of the twins when I saw an empty compartment amidst the nearly full compartments already. I'm going to get that compartment so we can fit everyone. Even though each compartment seats six and there are seven of us I'm sure we can squeeze.

I heard George's voice little ways down asking someone if they needed help, then he called for Fred to help. I smiled to myself when I hefted my trunk onto the scarlet train. This is one way I can always tell which twin is who. Not to say that Fred is not nice of insensitive, he's just the opposite. But George is just a little more attuned to others and their needs and emotions. He always seems to know how someone is feeling and he makes the effort to comfort them by sympathizing with them. Whereas if Fred even noticed someone was upset he would try to make them laugh to joke around, even if it's not the most appropriate time.

I realized what I had been thinking and blushed. I had been recently plagued with this kind of thoughts but I didn't put too much thought into it… Probably just hormones, I am approaching that age now. This coming October I'll be 13, and the oldest in my year. Guess I do fit into my nickname as the Big Sister of Hogwarts to some extent. I left my bag in the compartment I found and went to go look for Fred and George. I exited the compartment and was tackled by the two red-headed boys.

"Jeez, Fred, George! Give a girl some warning!" I shouted at then, trying to straighten myself out. They hung onto me like children and wore wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Guess who's on the train!?" They shouted at me completely ignoring my angry tone.

"Ugh, who?"

"Harry Potter." They said in unison. I didn't wait for them to say more before I was darting down the hallway of the train, looking in each compartment for Harry. I didn't know what he looked like but I know I'll be able to tell when I see him. I ran a bit further down until I nearly passed a compartment with a boy occupying it. I stopped on a dime and snapped the door open causing the boy to jump. His hair was messy and his clothes were too big for his frail body. He wore round glasses over his green eyes and a lightning bolt scar was just visible under his bangs.

"Harry!" I jumped at him and brought him into a hug. "Oh thank goodness… I thought I'd never see you again! I knew you were taken to a Muggle family so I didn't know what would happen to you!" I had a strangle hold on him, I didn't want to let him go. It felt like he would just disappear if I did.

"U-um… I'm sorry, but… Who are you?" He asked meekly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Of course, you wouldn't remember me, we were just babies at the time." I released him and looked out the window to see Fred and George telling Molly about Harry. I should go out there and say goodbye… "If you don't mind, I need to go say goodbye to my family. I'll talk to you a bit more when I'm done, okay?" I asked with a tilt of my head. He simply nodded, his eyes were filled with confusion. I smiled and hugged him again before getting off the train. I passed the twins as they were getting on and waved to them.

"I'll be there in a sec! I wanna say goodbye and talk with Harry!" I yelled over my shoulder. They simply waved me off and boarded the train. I saw Molly and rushed up to her and gave her a big hug. "I found him, Mum…" I whispered. She wrapped her arms around me and rocked my back and forth like she did so many times over the years.

"I know; you have each other again, now." She pulled away and held me at arm's length with a soft smile. She knew how important this was to me. Besides the Weasley's taking me in and becoming my family, Harry is just as much as my family as they are. My family is coming together again, finally. But now I only need my Dad… But I'm sure that won't happen anytime soon… He had a life sentence for something he didn't do. I shook myself from these thoughts and said my final goodbye to Molly and Ginny then I was off again as the train blew its horn.

I entered the compartment that Harry was in and knocked on the glass door to signal my arrival. He looked over to me with different emotions dancing in his eyes. Not one emotion stayed for more than a second before moving on to the next. Sadness, Excitement, Anger, Caution. I understood why he was feeling such things because if I were in his shoes and some random chick just came up and hugged me and claimed to know me; I wouldn't know what to do either.

"Hey, sorry, I just needed to say goodbye." I sat down across from him and the train gave a final whistle before setting off. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so don't be afraid to ask." He had been silent for a few moments, just studying my face. My lips twitched into a reassuring smile that had him relax when he saw it.

"So… Who are you…?" He asked tentatively. Oh, yeah! I never told him my name…

"Right, I'm Willow Black, my dad… He's your godfather… So I've known you since we were small." I waited patiently for him to reply, his face contorting into one of shock.

"S-so, you're…?" He trailed off not really knowing what to say. I gave him a watery smile and nodded.

"We're family," I stated. At this, he shot millions of questions at me. Who's my dad, where have I been, where is my dad and the like. I struggled through the answers, still not able to talk about it calmly. We spoke for a few minutes about everything and nothing, until little Ron Weasley slid the compartment door open.

"U-um, hey Willow, thought you'd be over with Fred and George…" He fidgeted awkwardly in the threshold.

"Oh yeah, I was just catching up with Harry, is all. But since we have the entire school year to get to know each other," I turned my attention from Ron to Harry. "I'll just go back to the twins. I'm sure Fred's annoying the hell out of Angelina so I need to go." I stood up from my seat and walked past Ron, patting his head. "Why don't you stay and keep Harry company?" I suggested as I waved bye to Harry. My feet carried me to the Compartment I had left my stuff in and where I knew everyone to be.

To be completely honest with myself, I didn't want to leave Harry… But I did have to keep an eye on the twins or they'll destroy something. And I feel like Harry will need to work things out himself, even though I'm called the Big Sister, I'm not here to hold their hands through life. So he needs to find his own way through the tough life I know he will have. He doesn't have the support of parents nor the knowledge of children born to wizard families. Adjusting to life at Hogwarts will certainly be a challenge. But, if he needs me, I'll be there for him.

* * *

So here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it! I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Willow~ So comment/review and like! Next chapter will be the Sorting of the Golden trio! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

I hadn't realized I reached the compartment until the door slid open and I was faced with a concerned looking George. My fingers twiddled with the locket around my neck.

"Hey, Willow, you alright? You've been standing there for a few minutes staring into space." He bent to look into my eyes with his hands on his hips. I stared up into his eyes for a moment still out of it. Thinking of Harry had been a catalyst to many other worries that I had shoved to the back of my mind. My Dad and my Mum, Harry, these confusing feels I have around a certain red-head… And a strange nagging in the background that didn't feel… right. It felt heavy and sinister… Ugh, I need a nap. I shook myself out of my thoughts when George grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the compartment.

"You just need to sit down, Will. It's okay…" Fred grabbed my other wrist and pulled me down into the seat next to him, Katie was sitting with some girls from our year so there was enough room for me. I sat down and George took the seat to my right.

"What happened? You look a little shaken up?" Alicia inquired in a soft voice. I shrugged and tried to pull myself together. What is wrong with me!? I never act like this! I'm supposed to be calm and collected, not frazzled like I am now. Just take a deep breath… In… I closed my eyes when I inhaled. And out… I opened my orange eyes and looked to my two chaser friends.

"It's alright, I just got a lot on my mind, but I'm okay now." I smiled in hopes that she would believe me. Both Alicia and Angelina gave me skeptical looks but gave in after the twins spoke.

"She just saw Harry Potter," Fred claims in a rather blunt tone. I gave him a flat look to which he shrugged feebly.

"And he's really important to her because they knew each other when they were little, before…" George spoke in a significantly more delicate tone than his twin and trailed off, glancing at me from the side of his eye. Sighing deeply, I shook my head.

"Look, guys, it's nothing we have to tiptoe around." I hoped that by talking about it with others then I would actually get to the point where I could talk about it without being on the verge of tears. Already, however, I could feel my eyes sting and my heart clench. A lump rose in my throat that was a challenge to swallow back down.

"How do you know Harry Potter?" Lee asked. Good, someone said something so I can focus on something other than not crying. Because everyone knows the more you think of not crying the more likely you are to cry.

"My Dad, Sirius Black, was best friends with Harry's dad, James Potter," I informed. "My dad is also Harry's godfather." They all gave me sad looks that made me wish I hadn't said anything. I hated the looks of pity. There hardly was a person at Hogwarts, besides the new first years, that didn't know that my dad was the "Mass Murderer Sirius Black". If it were not for Fred and George to smooth things over with everyone, I would not have made any friends. Many people, in the beginning, stayed away from me because they thought I would end up like my dad, even when I stood up for Jacob the first day.

I was saved once again from my own mind and the conversation that made me want to hide in a hole when an unfamiliar face appeared at the door. Her hair was dark and bushy; her eyes were a brown that held a glint of authority. She already wore her robes, despite us being far from the school. The girl's skin was a soft mocha, lighter than Angelina's but darker than mine. Behind her was a wimpy looking boy who seemed near tears. This instantly made my Big Sister instinct kick in.

Before the girl could speak, I addressed the boy, "What happened, kid?" I leaned over Fred to get a better look at the boy. He sniffled but answered.

"I lost my toad, Trevor…" He mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't seen one." I apologized. Poor kid. He looked down and gave out a small sound of acknowledgment.

"Well, let Neville, or myself know if you've seen one." The girl commanded. I refrained from retorting with some snarky comment but instead gave her an overly sweet smile that had her take a step back.

"We will, but I don't know your name. How am I to inform you if I can't find you?" I challenged. She tilted her chin up and straightened her back.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Her voice was exceedingly snooty; I couldn't help but be a little sad on her part. I could feel that she was trying to be mature and look smart, but it just came off the wrong way. I shared a look with the twins and the others and shrugged. Everyone introduced themselves to Hermione starting with Fred and ending with George.

"I'm Willow Black." I introduced myself when it was my turn. I found it strange when her eyes widened.

"Willow Black? You were there when Harry Potter beat You-Know-Who! I just met him." She bragged. I stifled a sigh as I had forgotten that I'm "Famous". So what if I was there… I mean I was holding Harry when he was hit by the curse, I remember that much. And I did live, but it wasn't by skill or anything amazing, I was just lucky. I don't even know if I was hit or not, I don't have a scar like Harry does.

"Yeah, but please, don't make too big of a deal out of it… Or for Harry either for that matter, he'll have enough to worry about this year." I pleaded with her. She looked slightly dejected but agreed nonetheless. I gave her a grateful smile, but that quickly changed when I felt something moving up my leg. Hermione and Neville had already left but that was the least of my worries.

"W-w-what…I-i-i-isss goi-ing up my l-l-l-leg…!" I stuttered out, my heart thumping wildly. Lee and Fred erupted into laughter as the girls gasped and plastered themselves against the compartment wall. George chuckled and rested his hand on my thigh, just above where I could feel the creature on my leg. My entire body had gone stiff and my mind blank save for the panic I felt, my hair turned a white and I'm sure my eyes had as well. I felt the creature crawl off my leg and onto George's hand. He removed his hand and held it up to my face.

I shrieked and slammed myself against Fred, squishing him against the wall as I tried to get as far away from the hairy spider as possible. Fred was still shaking with laughter, Lee trying to calm down as he took the beast from George.

"WHY WOULD YOU HAVE SUCH A MONSTER AS A PET!?" I had moved away from Fred but was still stiff as a board. Lee chuckled and put the spider in a small carrier and set it on the floor next to his feet. I kept a wary eye of the hell spawn. Ugh, as much as I don't like Slytherin, I prefer snakes over spiders… For more than one reason… But I would pick any other animal over a snake.

"It's just a little spider, and he's harmless. Never bit anybody, before." Lee said with a wave of his hand. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Little!? It's the size of my hand! And just because it hasn't bit anyone before, doesn't mean it won't in the future…" I argued.

"Will, you worry too much!" George laughed and flung an arm around my shoulder. Before, I was too scared to process that George's hand had been on my thigh, but now that I'm sobered up, I felt electric waves from where he touched me. I was acutely aware of his fingers tapping on my shoulder and our legs brushing. I internally groaned at my awkwardness and pushed away such thoughts.

"I think she worries just enough! Spiders are just as bad a snakes!" Angelina exclaimed. Keeping a wary eye on the tarantula in the case I addressed the dark skinned chaser.

"Are you afraid of snakes, Angelina?" I tilted my head in curiosity, but quickly straightened it out when my head rested against George's shoulder. He still had his arm around my shoulder. I saw a slight twitch of Angelina's lips as if she were trying not to smile. What was so amusing?

"Not really afraid, more like disgusted." She elaborated with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel the same way!" Alicia exclaimed. "They're just so creepy and… I don't know. The way they slither is just gross."

I chuckled nervously at their comments about the creatures. I may not mind snakes but half of me agrees with my friends. It was strange.

Suddenly, a huge yawn overtook my body. I hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night because my overactive mind stressing over needless things. My green eyes started to slip close as everyone chatted, but I noticed George wasn't talking with the others. I didn't have much time to dwell on it for my eyes finally slipped close and my head lolled to the side. And I was asleep.

* * *

"Hey, check out the lovebirds~," Lee said, referring to the two sleeping figures. Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Lee and Katie all had a bet going on when their two friends will get together. Fred always knew his brother felt about Willow, even when they were little. Because of how Willow has a habit of hiding her emotions, it's sometimes hard to tell if she really likes his twin. If he hadn't known her for so long he would have thought she only saw George as a brother.

Angelina was a little more perceptive for someone who hasn't known George or Willow as long as Fred, but she had a talent for knowing when someone was pining for another. And boy, was George in love! She could tell Willow was still trying to sort out her feelings while trying to balance other unknown things on her shoulders. Lee and Alicia just knew George liked Willow and Willow was clueless.

"I still think it will be this year," Lee said as he watched Fred stand and reach overhead to where their trunks sat.

"I don't think so, I'm with Angelina on this when she said it will be Willow's third year." Fred grabbed Willow's trunk and removed a black and teal striped blanket she had packed. He draped it over his twin and best friend.

"Yeah, Willow hardly knows her own feelings," Angelina piped up grabbing the camera Willow had in her trunk, "and she seems so focused on something that I'm sure she isn't thinking of getting a boyfriend just yet." She raised the camera to her face, looking through the eyehole. Just as she snapped the picture, Willow nuzzled into George's side and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Alicia and Angelina had to hold in their squeals at how cute the scene was. Lee and Fred smirked at each other. They got it on camera. Perfect blackmail.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see," Fred said.

* * *

The scarlet train finally pulled up to the platform. I groaned as I stretched my arms high above my head, my back popping.

"Ugh, I hate sleeping sitting up…" I murmured, relaxing my arms and slouching heavily. Fred passed me my trunk and I walked out of the compartment, merging into the line of students getting off the train. George exited after me and leaning down to my ear.

"I don't know about you but I enjoyed our little nap~" The tall ginger teased. I scoffed and elbowed him in the ribs, trying to hide my red face. I knew that he was just teasing me, he didn't mean anything. However, I found myself wishing that he did mean something… there was a strange tight feeling in my chest that I didn't like.

I got off the train and left my luggage in the growing pile of trunks. I opened Obsidian's cage and she flew out in a flurry of black feathers. The instant she left the light of the lanterns on the platform she was invisible against the night sky.

"Hey! Willow!" Fred called.

"If you don't hurry up-." George continued.

"We'll leave you behind!" They finished together, already walking away with Lee and the girls. I perked up with alarm at the thought of being left behind.

"H-hey! Don't leave me!" I shouted as I ran after them. I felt a slight shock run through my body as they continued to walk. I gasped and lurched forward, pulling the twins robes into my fists, tightly. They stopped and turned to me with wide eyes. Before I knew it, my white eyes had changed to a vibrant yellow and I punched them on the arms, hiding my emotions from them. "You guys are such… ugh!" I pouted at them.

"Aw, we were just teasing, Willow!" Fred wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"We would never, ever leave you!" George slipped his arm around my waist. They gave me goofy grins that I couldn't help but return. We walked towards the carriages that I will be riding in for the first time. Fred said that they pull themselves, which I find brilliant and I'm a little excited to ride them. I skipped alongside the twins with my hands behind my back. To either side of me, I could hear the twins' light chuckles. I skipped forward a little and spun around, now walking backward.

"What's so funny?" I narrowed my eyes at them. They shared a look before bursting into laughter. I puffed my cheeks out and crossed my arms. They wouldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry, Will!" George gasped. "You're just too cute!" He clutched his stomach and gripped Fred's shoulder for support, Fred holding onto his brother's arm. I blushed and huffed spinning around and marching to catch up with Angelina and Alicia.

"Stupid gits," I called over my shoulder. I could finally see the carriages through the darkness. I cocked my head to the side and rose an eyebrow. "I thought you guys said that the carriages pulled themselves?" Standing in front of each carriage was a black, bony creature that slightly resembled a horse, however, they had leathery wings sprouting from their backs. The twins caught up to me and the girls and gave me a confused look.

"We did. There's nothing pulling them." Fred said, his eyes passing right over the creatures. Can he not see them?

"What are those, then?" I asked with a finger raised to a black, beaked face.

"What are you talking about, Willow?" Angelina sounded just as confused as Fred. Can't she see them? Maybe I'm going crazy…

"Nevermind…" I muttered and climbed up into a carriage, not bringing up the subject again. They gave me worried looks as I crossed my arms and looked away from them, towards the horse creature.

The ride was short to the castle and we were all seated at the four long tables in the Great Hall. I pushed the thought of whatever those things pulling the carriages were into the back of my mind. The first years were now entering the Hall and they looked around in awe. I saw Harry walking next to Ron. Our eyes met vibrant violet and gorgeous green clashing. My lips twitched up in an encouraging smile and I flashed him a thumbs-up. He returned the gesture but still looked very nervous. My leg bounced under the table, sensing the tension from the young boy. "It's going to be alright." I turned and smiled at George. His lips tilted into a goofy grin.

McGonagall said a few words and the Sorting Hat was brought forward. This year the Hat sang its new song that was different than last year's but still got the message across. The stern Transfiguration professor then began to call up the firsties.

"Granger, Hermione." The girl from the train with dark bushy hair strode up to the three-legged stool and took a seat. The hat sat on her head for a few moments before exclaiming the chosen house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Our table erupted into boisterous cheers as the girl grinned and walked over to the table. A few more students went, with Neville being sorted into Gryffindor as well. I cheered extra loud for him causing him to blush and duck his head. Then, it was Harry's turn. The Hall was mostly quiet, save for a few whispers that had my name in it. 'Do you think he and Willow will be in the same house?' 'That'd be crazy if they were in the same house.' Things like that. Almost everyone knew that we were there when Voldemort disappeared.

The Sorting Hat fell past his eyes and Harry gripped the edges of the stool with anxious hands. Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor, plea-

"GRYFFINDOR!" I jumped out of my seat and clapped wildly while the twins shouted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry beamed and bounded over to our table, taking a seat between me and Percy. Fred and George sat across from me. I patted Harry on the back, giving him a big hug. His thin arms wrapped around me in return. The sorting finished after a few minutes with Ron being sorted into Gryffindor as well. And with a signal from Dumbledore, we all dug into the incredible feast before us.

I piled food onto Harry's plate, making sure he got enough to eat. A voice sounded to my left that had me look up from my own plate.

"That does look good." A ghost said looking mournfully at Harry's plate.

"Ah, hello Sir Nicholas." I greeted the translucent man. He bowed his head to me with his hands flourished to the sides a bit.

"Greetings, Lady Willow!" He smiled at me, but quickly as Ron rudely interrupted.

"I know who you are!" Ron pointed to Sir Nicholas. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!" He was lucky he's not sitting next to me; he was being quite brash. I glared at him when he looked over at me. His face paled and he looked down at his plate.

Sir Nicholas scoffed at Ron's comment, "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" His sentence was cut off by a first year with sandy hair, his name was Seamus Finnigan.

"How can you be _nearly_ headless?" He asked. I sighed and looked away as Sir Nicholas pulled his ear and his head peeled of off his neck. The rest of dinner went on with some light bantering going around the table. As everyone talked I simply watched with a smile on my face, feeling content with the moment.

But in the back of my mind, a storm was brewing. And it brought me a wave of uncertainty and anxiety. Something was coming and it doesn't feel good.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah! Another Chapter! Lately, I've been busy with school and I want to shoot my professors. Eh. It's funny when I see the look on people's faces at my college when I say I'm only 16 and there just like 'Whaaaattt~?' Hahaha, every time! Anyway! I'm feeling really good so far about this story, thank you, everyone, whose commented! I really love your opinions and the fact that you are respectable in your suggestions and critiques~! So please review and favorite! Until next time, my little Lives!**


	7. Chapter 7

Third years attending Hogwarts are required to take two to three extra-curricular class until they finish their Fifth year. The subjects offered to students upon their third year are as listed, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creature, Divination, Muggle Studies and Study of Ancient Runes. Along with these, students must take core classes required by any career field. But what am I talking about? I'm just a second year.

Sighing enviously, I watched Fred and George talk animatedly about how much of a loon the Divination teacher is. They were in their third year now and were taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I didn't so much envy them on being able to take extra classes, heavens no. I'm envious they are able to be in the same classes as the other. With my birthday falling after their first year began I had to wait an entire year to join them.

However, just because they were in a higher year did not mean they were anymore smart than me. For three years before coming to Hogwarts I had studied Charlies old textbooks up to his third year. For my first year I had been reading Charlie's fourth-year textbooks and now that I'm in my second, I have his fifth-year transfiguration textbook in my lap.

The twins and I sat in front of the fire after dinner on the first Friday of classes, talking about our lessons. We joked about Binn's class and how I showed up to McGonagall's class looking exactly like her, the only difference being our clothes and voices. She had shot me a sharp glare and threatened to take ten points from Gryffindor. I laughed and had switched back to my usual appearance, apologizing using a nickname I knew my father to call her when he attended Hogwarts.

"Sorry, Minnie, couldn't help myself~" I sung. For a split second her eyes widened before she really did take ten points from Gryffindor. Several people in my house sent me pointed looks which I merely shrugged off.

I perked up when I heard the portrait hole open and in stepped two familiar faces. A tall ginger and a green-eyed boy with a lightning scar. I smiled widely and waved them over. Ron cast a wary gaze to his older brothers but came over anyway, Harry walking ahead of him.

"So, boys, how did your first week of classes go?" I prompted once they sat on the two armchairs next to the couch the Twins and I occupied. Harry's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak when Ron cut him off.

"It would have been great if that bloody know-it-all stopped nagging," Ron grumbled slouched in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. I tilted my head to the side with a quirked eyebrow, that wasn't really the response I was looking for, but I suppose I should have expected it. Ron was always very pessimistic.

"Who's a know-it-all?" I asked in a curious tone, but you'd have to be a fool to not hear the slight daring tone.

"Hermione Granger, that's who," Ron replied. I gave him a flat look. Ron is such a fool as previously stated. I looked at Harry with a questioning look. Does he feel the same as his new-found friend? I hope not.

"Well, Ron, I'm not one to preach, but maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge." I began slowly. He looked up finally with a look that seemed to question my sanity. "I'm not saying to just drop everything and be her best mate," I shook my head, "But maybe you should try understanding why she acts that way."

Both First years gave me confused looks making me sigh. I turned to Fred and George for support but they were immersed in a heated game of Parchment, Stone, Wand (The wizard version of Paper, Rock, Scissors). I groaned at them to which they ignored. Turning my teal gaze back to Ron and Harry I tried to find the words to make them understand.

"Um… Well… Harry, I heard that Professor Snape gave you a hard time in Potions, no?" Harry nodded with pink-stained cheeks, his eyes glued to the floor. "You didn't feel good having the entire class know about your lack of knowledge, correct?" Again he nodded.

"Okay, so think of it this way. Imagine you were born thinking that there's no such thing as magic. Then suddenly you receive a letter saying you are to attend a school of Magic." I looked to Ron now; Harry lived this so I don't need to explain this to him. Ron on the other hand…

"Just to know what you are getting yourself into, you read up on this magical society. Only to find out that most pure-blood families look down on muggle-borns." I raised my eyebrows, willing Ron to piece it together. Harry nodded in understanding, he got it. But, poor, poor foolish Ronald just tilted his head with a confused lilt to his upper lip. I scoffed and threw my hands into the air. "Incredible." I shook my head and pressed a palm to my face.

"What…?" Ron whined. I groaned and looked to his brothers, who were now listening, shaking my head. They pressed their lips together in a tight line and shook their heads with me, the three of us turning to look at Ron with our heads still shaking.

"Poor, ickle Ronniekins." Fred sobbed.

"Forever fated to be a daft idiot." George lamented, dabbing his dry eyes with a handkerchief.

"He-He'll never find a girlfriend with how insensitive he his…" I shot the confused ginger a pitying look. His eye widened and his jaw dropped. Harry next to him was barely keeping it together, his chin quivering from his contained laughs.

"Ah… But honestly, Ronald." Fred gave his younger a disapproving look. "What Willow is trying to say is that because Hermione knows that Muggle-borns are not held in high enough regard as they should be, she probably crammed her head with stuff so she doesn't look uneducated as some pure-bloods seem to think muggle-borns are." My brows shot up to my hairline at Fred's words. I've never heard him speak so eloquently and never has he seemed so… Understanding. I was impressed.

George too looked shocked as his twin's explanation. George was the sensitive, understanding one… Huh…

Ron sat still for a moment, trying to process what he just heard. Then a look of understanding blossomed on his face and his straightened in his chair. But I don't believe it will stick with him. He never was the sharpest tool in the shed. I'd soon find out I was right within a month or so.

* * *

The weekend found George and I lounging on his bed doing homework. Or rather, me doing homework and him spouting off different colors, just to watch my hair change to that color. He chuckled as it turned to a vomit green. I stopped in my writing of my Transfiguration essay lifting my head up a bit looking at him from my position on my stomach with my elbows propping my upper half up. I narrowed my eyes and let my hair return to purple.

"Wiiiilllloooowww…" George drawled while flopping down on my back, his body perpendicular to mine. I gasped as my ink was sent over my parchment, completely ruining my two-foot long essay.

"George, you slimy git! Look what you did!" I squirmed under him so he could see the damage. He shrugged and went dead weight on me, crushing me with his body. I gave out a breathless screech and flailed my arms back, trying to smack him. He laughed madly as I squirmed. My pink eyes landed on my wand on his bedside table, I stilled and an evil smirk spread across my face. I reached out to grab my 13" pear wood and Phoenix feather core wand.

I love my wand wholeheartedly; it is my perfect match. Wands made from pear wood are said to choose witches and wizards who are kind, wise and warm-hearted and have never been found in the possession of a Dark Witch or Wizard. And although Phoenix feather cored wands are the hardest to win the loyalty, I had no problem winning my wand over. It is a tad long for how short I am but it is perfect for stronger spells.

George must have noticed what I was going for because he shifted so he was completely on top of me and his hand clamped onto my wrist. I squealed as his other hand pinched my side. In a mass of flailing limbs, we tumbled off the bed, on the way down I managed to grip my fingers around my wand.

"Ha!" I gave out a triumphant laugh and started zapping George with little bouts of electricity. He screamed and rolled on the floor in a poor attempt to get away from me and my wand. I scrambled after him as he dove for his wand that was perched on a shelf above his bed. I couldn't stop fast enough for my sock covered feet slid on the hardwood, landing me right in George's arms. He laughed wickedly and wrapped a strong arm around my waist and pinned my wand hand down to my side.

With his wand, he zapped my stomach and sides. I managed to escape and this is how we ended up on opposite ends of the third year boy's dorm. The boys' dorm looking as though a tornado ran through. The room was empty besides us so we had full reign over the space. I hid behind Fred's trunk, the lid opened to hid my whole form. George was behind Lee's in a similar fashion. Gingerly, I peeked my head out to the side to see if George was going to make a move. I saw the top of his head poking out from the top of the trunk's open lid.

I sniggered quietly and raised my wand and sent tiny sparks over his. He yelped and jumped up, shooting sparks at me in retaliation. I giggled as they missed. An idea popped into my head. I raised my wand and took aim at George's wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I recited. George's wand flicked out of his hand, ending our mini war.

"What the ruddy hell happened in here!?" Fred and Lee exclaimed from the door with food from the kitchens in their arms.

George and I sent them awkward smiles.

* * *

"Miss Black, your _partner_ is supposed to turn your hair blue and back. Please refrain from using your abilities for them." McGonagall chastised. I chucked nervously scratching the back of my head, mouthing sorry to George. I may be in my second year, but because of my knowledge with transfiguration, I am in the third year class rather than the second. I feel as though McGonagall regrets offering to bump me up to a higher level because all I do now is goof around with the twins and Lee. The older witch turned back around but stopped on a dime as she looked out the window.

I followed her gaze curiously to see my godbrother flying toward the windows at full pelt, a tiny, shiny object just ahead of him. Harry reached out and wrapped his hand around the ball, this causes a loud applause to erupt from the students in the room. But with a sharp look from McGonagall, we all silenced.

"Please wait here and do not cause any trouble; I will know." McGonagall whisked out of the room in a flurry of emerald robes. The moment the doors closed everyone leaped out their seats and we rushed to the floor to ceiling windows. I was crushed in between the twins as everyone looked to see a huge crowd of First Years, all with broomsticks in hand. Soon we saw the Head of Gryffindor storming towards Harry who was looking pretty proud of himself.

McGonagall soon escorted Harry inside, most likely for his punishment. She seemed pretty mad.

"Poor Kid. He's gonna be loads of trouble." Fred said, returning to her desk.

"But that was a wicked catch! He'd make a great Seeker." George praised the eleven-year old's ability. I nodded in agreement and sat on George's desk, swinging my legs. We waited for our Professor to return with a light chatter floating around the room. I laughed with the twins and Lee as I changed my features to bizarre combinations. The twins flicked their wands and tossed around little balls of sparks to one another.

McGonagall returned with a poker face that showed nothing of what happened to Harry, and nobody asked what happened to the boy. We soon found out what exactly happened to Harry during dinner when Oliver Wood announced it to the Quidditch Team, outside the Great Hall.

"Well everyone, we have a new seeker!" Oliver grinned widely and had a sparkle in his eyes. Everyone knew of the Scottish boy's slight (major) obsession with the sport. I wasn't part of the team but I stood next to Angelina and Alicia.

"Who?" Angelina crossed her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow. It was no secret that Oliver is immensely picky when it came to the most important player of Quidditch. So whoever The captain decided to pick had to be extremely talented.

"Him." Oliver snagged a raven-haired boy as he was passing by. Harry's face was one of surprise as he was dragged away from Ron. My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened. Harry? The new seeker?

"But he's only a first year…" I commented. "They're not allowed a broom, let alone on the team."

"McGonagall and Dumbledore have made an exception for Harry here." Oliver thumped Harry heartedly on the back, making the younger boy stumble slightly. I felt worry bubble up in my chest, this boy is going to be annihilated out there.

"I… I don't know, Oliver." I fiddled with my locket nervously, "Harry might get hurt out there, and plus he doesn't even know anything about Quidditch."

"That's why I'll be teaching him the basics before practices begin." Oliver crossed his arms and gave me a cocky smirk. "Unless you'd like to be the Seeker, Black." I gritted my teeth, over the summer Oliver had been sending me letters begging me to be Seeker because he couldn't find one. Fred and George had built up my 'skill' as a Seeker to unreasonable proportions. I huffed and glared at the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"Fine. But I will be the backup Seeker." I said. This meant I had to go to practice and such, but at least I could watch Harry from a closer distance without being a leading player. The Twins scoffed and gave me looks of disbelief.

"So when we ask, it's no." Fred started.

"But when it's Harry, it's yes!?" George finished. I merely shrugged and shot Oliver an expectant look. He stroked his chin as if in deep thought but I knew that I already had a spot on the team. He grinned and agreed. I sighed and hoped I didn't regret this. Ugh, I'm going to miss sleeping in on weekends…

We all filed into the Great Hall for dinner with Fred and George chattering away to Harry about their positions on the team. We separated from the raven-haired boy and sat amongst the second and third years, Harry moving to sit with Ron in the first year section. I picked at my mashed potatoes glumly, lamenting my loss of extra sleep.

I was distracted from my thoughts when an elbow jabbed into my side. I glared up at the offender, George's face coming into focus. My face scrunched up in confusion, shaking my head for him to say something. Instead, he inclined his head further down the table, his brown eyes focused intensely on something.

Or rather, someone. Two someones to be exact. Harry was turned to face a boy who looked similar in age to him. He had nearly white blonde hair and an arrogant face that can only be described by one word. Malfoy.

I groaned as I watched my cousin taunt my godbrother. Draco and I were not very close cousins, though with all the incest in my family (Ew) I can't really say how distant we are. But quite honestly, any pureblood family can ultimately be traced back to the Black family… I wished I knew more about my family but all of that was back at the main house in Grimmauld Place… And I'd rather not go back there… I'm not ready…

I turned my attention back to the two first years, three now since Ron joined in.

"Three sickles, they're going to do something stupid." Fred turned to look at me and George. I sighed and shook my head, not feeling up to bets right now. I put my fork down and stood from my seat, the twins giving me a questioning and concerned looks. Try and guess who gave which. I smiled weakly and told them I was fine, excusing myself from dinner.

I made it to my bed and flopped down, twirling my locket in my hands, the engraving glinting in the soft light from my lamp. 'R.A.V.' 'W.E.B' I could only guess that the second set of initials were mine, but the other was a mystery to me. I've had it for as long as I could remember and whenever I was stressed it always brought me comfort. I call it a locket but it never opened. No matter what I tried, it would not open at all. I liked to think that whoever gave me this locket was my mother, but I never found out because the only one to know was my dad.

I frowned at the thought of my dad. I may not remember much of him, but I do miss him greatly. I don't believe he killed those muggles and that wizard, along with selling out his two best friends to the Dark Lord. I know for a fact that he wouldn't because he took me to the Potter's that day, I was there with them… So why would he? I've heard of rumors saying that he never wanted a child and he left me there to get killed along with the Potters.

I refuse to believe… he wouldn't… I sniffled as a few tears slipped from my closed eyes. I laid there on my bed, suppressing my sobs and my hand clutched around the locket. I just want my daddy…

I fell asleep that night to the soft patter of my roommates' footsteps and light chatter. My dreams were filled with green light and broken voices.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning after I left dinner early Fred and George found me in the common room, asleep on one of the armchairs. I had fallen asleep in my bed but I had woken up from a horrid nightmare so, in order to not wake up my roommates with my cries, I decide to sleep in the common room. I could have slept on the couch but I had recalled the twins planting something in it, so I opted for the armchair next to the fire. When the twins had woken me up my neck was stiff and my limbs were sore.

"Hey, Wil, why are sleeping down here?" George asked helping me stand, my legs wobbly. I shrugged and grabbed my blanket from the chair.

"I had a nightmare," I said plainly. Without giving them another look I trudged up the stairs to the girls' dorm to get my robes on. I bumped into Hermione who looked as bedraggled as I felt. She had bags under her eyes and her bushy hair was frizzier than normal. She had a glazed look on her face as she mumbled a sorry to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, forgetting about my own problems. She looked up with slightly more focused eyes.

"I'm just tired." She waved me off and walked down the stairs to the common room. I looked after her, determined to find out what was wrong with her. Ron had better not said anything to her or about her. Or I'll kick his arse.

I made it to my dorm and changed into my robes with sluggish movements, the girls in my dorm either still sleeping or had left already. I tucked my locket under my white button down shirt. I looked outside and decided it was nice enough to not wear my whole uniform. So I put on my tie loosely and left my sweater vest on the bed, I pulled my pants on and draped my outer robe over my shoulders. I had managed to convince McGonagall to let me wear pants like the boys rather than the skirt that girls normally wore.

I brushed my hair out, making it longer to where it fell to my upper back. I braided it and twisted it into a messy bun, some strands falling down into my face. I didn't wear makeup because my skin was naturally clear and I could make my eyelashes longer and darker if needed. I grabbed my books and made my way down to the Great Hall, bottling up my stress and problems. I put a grin on my face as I plopped down next to the twins.

"Sorry about earlier, you know how much I hate mornings." I made up some random excuse to my bitter mood. It was true that I didn't like mornings but my mood had nothing to do with the time of day. They sent me skeptical looks but didn't press the matter. I piled my plate high with eggs and French toasts, drowning them in maple syrup. We all ate in a happy atmosphere, light chatter filling my ears.

Soon the screeches and hoots of owls brought everyone's attention to the ceiling. Six large owls carried a long package that looked suspiciously like a broomstick. It dropped right in front of Harry, his eyes lighting up at the large delivery. I scooted close to him so I could read with him the card that came with it. He smiled at me before looking at the card.

 _DO NOT OPEN THIS PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't_

 _want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll_

 _all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the_

 _Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session._

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry's eyes widened, he passed the card to Ron who read it. The boy looked like he could positively burst from excitement.

"Wow! A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron exclaimed. "Willow has one, but she doesn't even let me touch it!" I smirked and nodded.

"Yes, and with good cause, you'd end up crashing into a tree and breaking my broom." Because of my family's wealth, I could easily afford the brand new broom. So as soon as I had heard it came out, I bought it without hesitation. "And anyway, this is about Harry's broom, not you, Ron." He huffed and suggested that they go open it before the first class. They stood from their seats with the parcel in hand. I watched them approached the door when three figures blocked Harry and Ron.

Malfoy and his two goons sneered at Harry, probably saying something about his broomstick. The twins and I glared in their direction. We all exchanged a look and nodded, standing up and walking toward the first years.

"Malfoy." I addressed my cousin icily. His piercing gray gaze shifted from Harry to me. A twisted grin spread across his lips.

"Why, if it isn't my unfortunate cousin! How's daddy doing? Oops, I forgot." He smirked as his goons chortled. I felt the twins stiffen next to me. I put a hand on their arms while smiling sweetly at Draco. I didn't say a thing, for I had a perfect view of Professor Flitwick right behind Malfoy.

"I hope there are no problems here, boys. And Miss Black." He piped up, shooting me a smile. Flitwick and I had a good relationship, despite the pranks and trouble I caused with the twins. He found them amusing and I noticed no matter how hard he tried to hid it.

"Oh, nothing's wrong here, Professor. Malfoy was just concerned that Harry might get into trouble because he just received a broomstick." Malfoy's face twisted in disgust.

"Like I would be concerned for someone like him!" He shouted before he could stop himself. Professor Flitwick gave him a reprimanding glare.

"And what exactly does that mean, Mister Malfoy?" He questioned the blonde boy. Draco's already naturally pale fast went pure white. He stuttered and was unable to come up with an answer. "I will not allow such behavior to go unchecked, Mister Malfoy. Perhaps an hour of detention will teach you some manners?"

I smirked with the twins as Malfoy stomped away with Crabbe and Goyle following him, sending glares back at us. I chuckled and thanked Flitwick. He shrugged his shoulders, looking after the three boys.

"That boy is so unpleasant…" He muttered to himself, quickly looking up at us in a panic. "I didn't say that." We all grinned slyly at him.

"Of course, Professor, you didn't say a thing~" The twins and I sang in unison. He visibly shuddered and quickly retreated out of the Hall. We erupted into laughter.

"That was brilliant, Willow!" Harry cheered. "You shut Malfoy up and got him detention!" We laughed as we walked to the Common Room so we could open Harry's broom. I also needed to write to Molly to send mine. I had left it at The Burrow because I hadn't planned on being on the team this year, but plans changed.

* * *

The next two months passed quickly without any conflict. I tried to push my stress to the back of my mind with adequate success, but I knew George was noticing. Fred was too occupied with his new girlfriend, a pretty Hufflepuff, to notice. Waking up early in the morning for Quidditch practice three times a week wasn't doing me any good, either. Most days, George managed to make me forget my troubles by making me laugh and dragging me out to do pranks and such. I very much appreciated what he was doing for me.

On Halloween morning I woke up to a crushing weight on my chest. My red eyes shot open in alarm from the weight. Sitting there with a Cheshire grin was a figure with hypnotic hazel eyes that made my body go numb. George straddled me while Fred crouched next to my bed, peering over the mattress at me creepily. My fuzzy mind barely comprehended their presence. Wait… How…? I began struggling under George, trying to shove him off of me while he and Fred laughed.

"Happy Birthday, Willow!" They chorused. I deadpanned and stared them down plainly.

"Get off me. Crazy nutter." I grumbled, duly noting that my roommates were still asleep and it was dark outside. I turned my head to gaze at my clock… These bloody tosspots… "Really?!" I whisper-shouted. "You felt it was necessary to wake me up at bleeding MIDNIGHT?!"

The grinned devilishly. "Well, of course! Now come on!" They began to pull me from my bed, despite my struggling.

"W-wait! No! Can't this wait until later? I'm tired…" I groaned as George tossed me over his shoulder, I hung limply. "How did you guys get up here anyway? The stairs don't let boys up…"

"That's for us to know." Fred began.

"And for you to wonder." George finished. I huffed and let them carry me out the dorms to the common room. Waiting there was a cute little cake with three candles sticking out the top. It wasn't perfect, drooping to the left slightly and the frosting was sloppy, little dark crumbs in it. I grinned at the sight of it. I knew that they had made it themselves, and wrapped the boxes sitting next to it as well.

"Awww, guys~" I gushed, flinging my arms around their necks. "It's lovely! Thank you!" They hugged me tightly in between them, making a Willow and Weasley sandwich. I giggled as we rocked back and forth. We parted and I was ushered to a seat in front of the cake, the candles dripping blue and purple wax onto the white frosting.

"Make a wish, Willow," George whispered in my ear from his seat next to me. My heart soared and I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Happy 13th birthday, Willow." Fred sang as I blew out the candles, my wish held firmly in my mind.

"What'd you wish for?" They asked. My lips spread into a secret smile and I shook my head lightly.

"Sorry, can't tell you, it won't come true if I do!" I teased. They continued to beg me to tell them until I suggested that I open the gifts on the table. Fred instantly perked up and pushed the cake out of the way so he could pull the gifts toward us. I barely caught George's hand shoot out and retract back to his side. I sent him a confused look, he shrugged.

Fred shoved a sloppily wrapped box into my hands. I smiled and tore into the brown paper. Inside was a box filled with Zonko's products. The tag on the ribbon said it was from Fred and George. I laughed and set it to the side, giving them both a hug. I got a few more gifts from my friends and family. Molly and Arthur (mostly Molly) got me a girly light blue dress that I'll most likely never wear. Molly was always trying to get me to be more lady-like. Yeah, like that'll happen.

Angelina got me new spiky earrings that matched my normal style besides the school uniform. Alicia got me a pretty black choker and Katie got me a necklace that has matching spikes to my new earrings. Lee got me a huge bag of candy and chocolate from Honeydukes.

The Twins and I ate the cake until it was nearly gone, deciding to save a little for the others. We parted ways and went to our dorms to sleep a little bit more, we had a few hours left seeing as it was only 1:30 AM. I wasn't even on the second step when a hand grasped my wrist holding me back from going any higher. I turned to see the owner of the hand, stepping down a step.

George's brown eyes gazed earnestly back at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked quickly to hide my nervousness, my heart hammered heavily in my chest and my stomach felt like it was in a vacuum, twisting uncomfortably. His hand slipped from my wrist to hold my hand gently, making my skin feel like it was burning just under the surface, I'm sure my cheeks were as red as a Gryffindor banner… But why does he make me feel this way?

"Uh… I um… Got this for you…" George handed me a present. This box was small and long and the wrapping was very pretty, I almost didn't want to tear it. I grabbed it gently from him and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, George. Did you want me to open it now?" I asked with a tilt of my head. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, his ears looking a little red. I hope he's not getting a fever.

"U-um… If you want to… I guess." He mumbled. Shifting to look at me from the corner of his eye. A chuckle passed my lips as I looked from him to the present in my cold hands. I briefly noted that I needed to repaint my nails with my favorite black nail varnish.

I carefully peeled the paper off to reveal a black velvet box; the top flipped open to show a red satin lining and a silver charm bracelet. A tiny broomstick, a little cat, an owl, an open book, and a tiny heart that was made of a red crystal adorned the silver chain.

"Oh… Georgie… It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, snapping the lid close so it didn't fall out while I threw my arms around the older boy's neck. "It's really pretty, George. I love it…" I whispered in his ear. His arms were warm around my waist as he hugged me back, nuzzling his face into my bedraggled hair.

"Thank Godric… I almost didn't give it to you… I thought it was too cheesy…" He muttered, his lips brushing against the skin of my neck. His lips felt like fire, I pulled back and pressed my hand against his forehead, out face just inches apart.

"The gift is lovely, George, but are you coming down with a cold? You feel hot?" I felt my forehead then returned to his.

"I'm not! You're just cold." He protested. I huffed and let my hand drop to my side. We fell into a comfortable silence, but neither of us moving away from the other. I could see my reflection in his eyes, that looked a more hazel in the dull light from the dying fire in the fireplace.

"Willow, I-"

"What do you two think you're doing?" An exceedingly annoying voice commanded from the boys' staircase. I pushed George away and saw Percy standing with his arms crossed across the way.

"Oh. Um, Percy… We were just…" I stumbled over my words, my cheeks burning. I silently thanked God that it was dark and the only light from the fire already cast a reddish glow across our faces. "Um, I think I'll just go to bed now! Night, George, Percy!" I shot up the stairs with my bags of presents and my charm bracelet held firmly in my hands.

I sighed as I slumped against the door of my dorm room after I was safely in, Percy unable to follow me to chew me out. 'Sorry, George…' I thought, feeling sorry for the guy who I left to the shark. I silently made my way to my bed and stowed my gifts in my large trunk at the foot of my bed and setting the box of my bracelet on the shelf that was embedded in the wall above my bed, the silver chain held in my hand. I struggled slightly to put it on but succeeded eventually.

I smiled happily and laid down, falling asleep with a fluttering feeling in my gut.

* * *

That evening we were all sat in the Great Hall enjoying the magnificent feast prepared just for us. Today had been one of the best days I've had, ever. The twins knew how to make a girl feel special and they made sure I was happy on my 13th birthday. The girls too were amazing today, giving me a make-over that I had vetoed at first but ended up loving in the end.

But my happy day ended during dinner. Not so much as when Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, screaming about a troll in the dungeons; but more of the fact that this random third-year girl from Hufflepuff kept flirting with George from her table… And it wasn't subtle… Why am I feeling so jealous? It's not as though George is my boyfriend or anything more than a friend, a brother… Right? I glanced at the red-head in question to see how he was reacting to this girl's blatant flirting.

'Bastard!' He was freaking enjoying it! He looked like an idiot drinking in this chick's hormones and tacky advances. I red eyes shot to my plate as I stabbed violently at my green beans. Ugh! I shouldn't be acting this way! I have no right to say who he can or can't like! If he likes her then he bloody well can… So why does my chest feel so empty?

"TROLL! Troll - in the dungeon - thought you ought to know…" Quirrell shrieked as he ran down the middle aisle between the tables, only to faint just in front of the Professors' table. Everyone erupted into a panic, people screaming and rushing up to the doors. I clutched my wand in my sleeve, trying to find some form of security. But on the outside, I remained calm and collected.

Loud cracks silenced the entire room, Dumbledore had fire purple sparks from his wand to get our attention. He ordered the Prefects to lead their houses to the dorms, but I dully recalled the Slytherin dorms being in the dungeons. Well, then…

I spared a green-eyed glance at Quirrell who was being helped up by two Hufflepuff students. 'Why was Quirrell in the Dungeons anyway and not up here with everyone else? The DADA room nor his office were near the dungeons…' I narrowed my eyes at the neurotic Professor. Something isn't right…

As everyone followed Percy out of the Great Hall, I struggled to find Harry and Ron, needing to make sure they were alright. I caught a glimpse of them slipping away from the group down another hall. I ran after them, just catching up to them as a strongly disgusting scent hit my nose, flooding my senses and making my hair rise, I nearly missed seeing Snape out of the corner of my eyes. But I had no time to think about that the troll was across the hall shuffling dumbly towards me and the boys who I saw slink into the shadows.

I crept towards them making sure I was hidden from the troll. I grabbed their shoulders as we saw it stop in front of a door. They nearly screamed as they turned around but relaxed slightly when they saw it was me.

"What are you boys doing here?!" I whispered fiercely. They shrunk away at my tone but Harry answered.

"Hermione! She's in the girls' bathroom and doesn't know about the troll!" He whispered back. I felt the blood drain out of my face as I watched the troll enter the room it had stopped at…. The girls' bathroom. Not even thinking about it, I darted after it as I heard a piercing scream. Come from the bathroom.

"Hermione!" I shrieked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione!" I shrieked.

Without giving any warning I took off after the troll into the girls' bathroom, leaving the two boys behind. The smell of the beast was suffocating to the point my insides burned and churned; My throat twitching as I tried not to vomit. My wand was in my hand when in I burst into the bathroom, my gaze landing on Hermione cowering against the wall of the bathroom, the troll looming over her with its club held high above its oddly shaped head.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron's voice sounded from behind me, the two boys had finally gotten the courage to follow after me. He had picked up a metal pipe from the ground that must have come from the broken sinks that sprayed water everywhere. The great oaf looked around in confusion, is beady eyes landing on us. I guess three tasty looking kids was better than one because it turned to us and begun to lift its club.

"Spread up! It can't get us all at once!" I shouted, ducking as the club passed over my head. I ran under its legs, over to Hermione while Ron and Harry ran to opposite sides of the room. The troll looked around stupidly trying to find where we had all gone. Once I reached the younger girl's side I quickly scanned over her body, checking for any major injuries.

A low growl filled the room when the troll locked eyes onto Harry; The beast raised its club. The raven haired boy scrambled back, trapping himself between the wall and a wreaked bathroom stall. My heart leaped into my throat and my stomach clenched. I shoved Hermione behind me as I raised my wand, firing off the first spell that came to mind.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted just as Ron made the troll's club levitate above its head. The large gray body stiffened and became completely solid; It looked like a statue. Ron's concentration faltered and the club was sent plummeting down onto the Troll's tiny head. I'm sure if it wasn't already frozen in place, it would be on the ground – unconscious.

There was a stunned silence as we all regarded each other. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, that could have gone a lot worse." The three first years looked at me like I had grown a few extra limbs. Though, to be quite honest, that went a lot easier than I had initially imagined… I thought we would have to something more drastic… Like Harry jumping onto it's back and shoving his wand up its nose. But that's just ridiculous.

I checked everyone over for any injuries, but we were all fine despite a few scrapes on Hermione's cheek and all of us being soaked from the water shooting from the broken pipes. Just as I was finished looking over our bodies Professor McGonagall charged into the room, along with Snape and Quirrell. I cursed under my breath. If had just been McGonagall, then I could get away with this with a slap on the wrist but Snape was here… Nooo…

Quirrell let out a small shriek as he saw the Troll frozen in place with its hand raised above its head; its club laid on the cracked tile at the troll's feet. It looked like it was going to attack the wall Harry had been previously pressed against. The timid Professor clutched his chest and plopped down onto a nearby toilet, his chest heaving in panic. I sent him a bewildered look. Snape had gone to inspect the Troll. But I wasn't paying any mind to him.

My attention was on the enraged witch standing before us, her eyes piercing my very soul. She was beyond mad, beyond enraged. McGonagall looked beside herself in absolute rage. I swallowed down my guilt for making her so angry – We had done nothing wrong. Only saved our friend from a mountain troll that could certainly kill her.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" McGonagall demanded, her voice reflected the anger she felt. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why weren't you in your dormitory?" Snape sent both Harry and I scathing looks, I narrowed my eyes back at him.

"Professor, please. It's my fault." I declared with my back straight. I was ready for any punishment that could come. I heard Hermione next to me start to protest but I placed a hand on her arm, silencing her. McGonagall looked at me expectedly. "I thought I could take it on, but I was wrong. Harry, Ron and Hermione came looking for me and saved me. They distracted it while I used a body binding charm."

"Miss Black… Why did you think a second year could take on a troll…?" McGonagall asked rhetorically. I grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe because I'm ahead in my studies and I come from a strong daddy?" I tried to make light of the situation. McGonagall sighed at me.

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your lack of judgement. However, I'm not surprised you would do this." The older witch said, much to my chagrin. Just because I said I did it, does not mean I actually did it, or would ever. But I totally would… "Now I suggest you return to Gryffindor tower if you're not hurt. The feast is continuing in the common room." I nodded and legged out of there.

Only five points? It must be my lucky day!

"Willow!" I as soon as I entered the common room through the portrait hole I was tackled by two red headed bodies. "What happened to you? Why are you soaked? Where's Ron and Harry?" Fred shook my shoulders while George shouted in my ear, making my head spin. My heart warmed a little at hearing how worried they both sounded. I merely gave then a lopsided grin and dragged them over to all the food laid out on one of the tables. People were staring at me, Percy giving me a death glare.

"Oh you know, the norm. Just took down a Troll and saved the damsel in distress." I said low enough for only the twins to hear me but still sound as cocky as I wanted. They looked at me disbelievingly and just as I was going to confirm McGonagall walked in and told everyone the threat of the Troll was no longer in existence.

My lips split into a smirk at the twins when the older witch sent me a narrow-eyed look. I shrugged and made my hair shift into a golden halo above my head, like I were an innocent angel. I batted powder blue eyes at her. She huffed and left the common room. The twins slowly looked from the portrait hole to me with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"No way!" They exclaimed. Questions were thrown at me once again, only this time they were more like 'how big was the troll' or 'did you kill it'. I answered each one of their questions eagerly, although I made sure to include the fact that Harry and Ron helped me. Can't take all the credit, I'm not Malfoy. I retrieved a huge plate of food and sat next to Angelina on the floor in front of the fireplace; Fred and George instantly informing everyone of what happened. I had to intervene once in a while when they began to exaggerate.

Not even a few minutes after I had arrived, Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed in from the portrait hole. I waved them over after they got their food and we all ended the night with good food and a few games of Exploding Snap. I took a moment to look around at my friends as they all laughed and joked with each other. Lee was teasing Alicia with Angelina laughing next to them. Katie sat in between me and Lee, watching as Angelina threw her cards at Lee. Fred was praising Harry and talking about Quidditch with him and Ron, while Hermione listened on with a small smile on her lips. Then my eyes were brought to George who sat to my right in the circle.

I jumped a little as I saw that he was already looking at me, a sloppy grin spread across his face. I blushed and chuckled at my jumpiness. He laughed loudly and swung an arm around my shoulders, bringing me close to his side. I smiled to myself and settled into his side and watched my friends laugh. This has been a great birthday.

* * *

Quidditch season! Woo! …Eh… Being in the reserves, I had to practice just has hard as the rest of the team, however I wouldn't really get the chance to play a game unless Harry was unable to play for some reason. I absolutely love Quidditch but I don't love getting up at the ass crack of dawn to practice when I don't even get to play. But, I'm doing this for Harry and Wood so I guess it's fine. This upcoming Saturday was the first game of the season; it was us versus Slytherin.

I was worried about Harry, for this was his first real game of Quidditch, but he's got to learn and I can't do anything about it without looking like a mother hen. Malfoy would have a field day with that one.

"Willow, what's this one?" Fred leaned over to show me the question he was on. We were sitting in a hallway that was rarely ever used. The Twins wanted to work on a new prank but I convinced them to do a little bit of their homework. They can never say no to me.

"Valerian root," I responded, hardly looking at the question presented to me. I paused in my Transfiguration homework to look at Fred's homework for the second time. "And Wormwood." He scribbled it down and read it again. I watched with amusement as his face lit up with understanding.

"How are you so smart?!" He exclaimed.

"I study, unlike you two." I teased, jotting down answers to my own homework.

The Twins were about to retort when I silenced them as I saw Snape limping down the hallway, a book in his hand.

"Why d'you suppose he's limping like that?" George whispered. Fred and I shook our heads, not knowing the reason.

"I don't know, but he was limping like that on Halloween… After the troll got in…" I mumbled gazing after him with narrowed eyes. The bell rang loudly through the halls, signaling the end of the break and for everyone to go to their next class.

"Well, boys, I'll see you in the common room!" I sang as I left them to go to Herbology.

* * *

Twins

The two brothers watched as their best friend skip away, her curly purple hair bouncing behind her. Fred looked over to his brother who had a glazed, dreamy look. He laughed at George and whacked him with his potions book.

"Ow! What was that for!?" George shot his twin a glare that questioned his sanity. "Are you bloody mad?" He rubbed his arm as it throbbed painfully. George was sure that a bruise would develop there.

"Mate, you are such a lovesick fool!" Fred laughed, picking up his books and shoving them into his bag. George looked at him.

"What do you mean…?" George had never told his twin of how he felt about the purple haired girl, but that was only because he didn't even know how he felt. All he knew was that his palms grew sweaty and his heart hammered in his ears. He hung onto every word she said and his heart soared when she smiled. When she was down, George picked up on it right away. But he figured that Fred knew these things as well because of how close the three had been since they were small.

George can feel when something's off with Fred and vice versa. So why did Fred accuse him of being lovesick?

"Please, mate, tell me you joking!" Fred begged. How could George- How can- ugh. "It's obvious you're in love with her! Everyone can see it! Except for Willow." Fred sighed at his brother's obliviousness.

"In l-love with Willow?" George stopped dead in his tracks, a blush creeping up his neck and towards his ears. His face burned a bright red. "N-no! That's not- I can't…" He trialed of, unable to think of a reasonable argument. "Well, even if I did… Willow doesn't feel the same way! She'd be more into guys like Wood or something…" Fred shook his head but didn't disagree with him, rather he decided to mess with him a bit.

"Yeah, you're probably right, you're far too childish for her anyway." Fred taunted as he sprinted ahead of his brother.

"Wha- Hey!" George ran after him.

* * *

Willow

Later that night everyone was in the common room working homework, talking among friends and the like. I was sitting with Harry and his friends, helping with homework while waiting for the Twins to return from whatever prank they were pulling.

Harry seemed… how should I put this… Out of sorts. He looked agitated, he kept bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers. I gazed worriedly at him from time to time, wondering what was wrong with him. I had left it alone for a while but this final time of him running a hand through his hair broke me.

"Harry, is something wrong?" I asked in a low whisper. He shrugged and bit his lip. I smiled gently and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me if anything is wrong, right, Harry?" He looked up at me and nodded his head.

"I'm just really nervous for tomorrow… And the book I was reading to prepare for the match was taken by Snape." He explained.

"Well, why don't we go get your book and we'll talk about the match tomorrow to get you prepped?" I suggested, standing from my seat and offering a hand to Harry. He looked unsure at first but Hermione spoke up to prompt him into it.

"I think it will do you good Harry to talk things over with Willow. And I also want that book back soon." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Harry sulked as I giggled and dragged him from the common room to the staffroom. We chatted lightly and caught up, talking mostly about how horrible the Dursley's were and me trying to soothe Harry's nerves about tomorrow.

"And hey, if you ever feel like it you can just say you're sick and I can play in your place." I joked, nudging him with my elbow. Now, despite me being nearly two years older than the young Gryffindor, I was exactly the same height as him and a similar build, just more feminine. I was just a little fuller than him, but that's because I was actually fed outside of Hogwarts.

He nodded but didn't reply as we had come up to the staffroom. I knocked on the door. There was no reply. I knocked once more with the same result. Harry and I exchanged confused looks; we could hear voices inside. I shrugged and twisted the doorknob and pushed it open. We were met with a most peculiar sight.

Snape and Filch were bent over Snape's leg which looked as if it had been mauled by a lion…

"Blasted thing…" Snape cursed. "How are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once?" I cocked my head to the side. Three-heads? A Chimera? Cerberus? Hydra? I wracked my brain for any monster with multiple heads that could to that much damage to a person.

Harry was trying to close the door but was stopped by a booming voice.

"BLACK! POTTER!" Snape bellowed, hiding his leg from view.

"We just wanted his book back!" I stepped in front of Harry.

"GET OUT! OUT!" My statement was ignored.

"Geez, fine…" I glared at him as I ran off with Harry; we hadn't accomplished our goal… we had slowed to a walk then eventually stopped to catch our breaths. But one thing was on my mind. "Harry, what d'you think Snape meant by 'three heads'?" I looked at my god-brother and was shocked to see his face was pale and he was shaking.

"Harry?"

"It was Snape…"

"What was Snape?"

He ignored me and started walking.

"Harry!" I grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving any further. "Tell me what's going on!" My voice was demanding as I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. He looked around and pulled me away from the torch light.

"That day I had mad to the team, Malfoy challenged me to a dual at midnight. I accepted and Ron and I were going when we ran into Hermione who tried to stop us, she ended up getting locked out of the common room with us…"

"Well, that explains why she was so tired looking that morning." I huffed.

"Anyways… We found Neville in the hall, just passed out sleeping… The dual Malfoy set up turned out to be a fluke and we almost got caught out of bed… We stumbled into the third-floor corridor. And there's a reason it's banned!"

"Well? Why?" I prodded when he stopped talking, looking even paler if that was possible.

"There's a huge three headed dog in there." He whispered as if the walls had ears. Which they do. My yellow eyes widened in shock and I sudden felt unsafe standing out here.

"What's it doing here?"

"We think it's guarding something that was in the vault that was broken into on my birthday… Hagrid had just emptied it earlier that day."

"So what do you think Snape was doing that got him banged up like that?"

"I think he's the one who released the Troll on your birthday; to distract everyone while he went to steal whatever that dog's guarding!" He theorized. But that's all it was. A theory. Right?

We walked back to the common room in a thick silence, both of us too deep in thought to speak. Snape couldn't have done this right? I mean, he is a nasty git who has no respect for others, but he wouldn't betray Dumbledore like that… If Hagrid took it out of that vault, it would have been under Dumbledore's orders.

When we reached the common room I left Harry to tell Ron and Hermione his theory. I spotted Fred and George occupying a couch in the corner, laughing about the great prank they pulled. A sigh escaped past my lips as I wedged myself in between them, swinging my legs up onto Fred's lap and leant back onto George's. They didn't question where I had been or ask why I was so quiet. I appreciated that they understood when I wanted to talk and when I didn't.

I snuggled into George and tucked my feet in between Fred's arm and side to keep them warm. I closed my eyes and just listened to everyone chatter until the room faded and I fell asleep, knowing that the twins will find a way to get me to my bed or just leave me here on the couch.

Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match and Oliver'll want everyone up early to go over the plan. Again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as soon as you all wanted, but I've been surprisingly busy this summer, even though school is out. And I've been going through some personal shit as well so my inspiration for writing was at an all-time low… But I'm back now and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **And also I came across this Tumblr post that said it all! It was basically about how people who post reviews and comments that bash a story or criticize someone's writing are complete bullshit. If someone reads a novel and they don't like it, they just put it down and don't read again. But when someone reads a fanfiction they think it's okay to hate on that story just because there's a comment option.**

 **People need to remember that us writers are fans, too. Just fans. We're not frickin' J.K Rowling, so of course we're going to get a few things wrong or have a few plot holes but that doesn't give anyone the right to hate on us. Just recently I had someone tell me how much they disliked my Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler fanfic because of how cliché it is. Well sorry, but I started writing that when I was 13 or 14 and I just barely started writing again. Their comment really put me out of it and was why I wasn't writing. So next time you comment on a fanfic, just think of how it will make the writer feel. Constructive criticism is fine, like pointing out misspellings or grammar errors, etc. We writers, at least I do, try our best to get the facts and make sure it all makes since, so please be nice.**

 **This is the link to the Tumblr post if you want to read it (no spaces): kryallaorchid . tumblr post / 137851833815 / novels-dont-have-authors-notes-please-read-the**

 **As always, thank you for reading and please review, just do so with my words in mind!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry, just eat the damn toast and stop acting like a three-year-old!" I snapped and shoved the toast into the boy's mouth. He had been refusing to eat for the past twenty minutes and I was driving me up the wall. I had tried the soft, caring tone but like a switch was flipped when he refused for the umpteenth time, I stood up and yelled at him. And it felt good. My shout had drawn the attention of most of the people in the Great Hall but I paid no mind to them as I continued to shove food down Harry's throat. Figuratively, of course.

"C'mon Wil, give the boy a break. It's his first game!" The twins chimed from my right. I waved them off.

"Yes, and that means he needs all the strength he can get," I stated, prompting Harry to gulp down some pumpkin juice. "There, all done. Wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"It is when I can't breathe nor swallow." Harry croaked, massaging his neck. I scoffed and stood up from the table, stuffing a strawberry into my mouth.

"Baby," I muttered over the fruit. "C'mon, it's nearly eleven." I patted Harry on the back and led the way out of the Great Hall and to the Quidditch pitch. We entered the locker rooms and everyone suited up. Oliver walked up to me with a determined smile. I smiled back encouragingly.

"Now, Willow, I know that you're only a reserve seeker and will not be playing, but I want you suited up and on the sidelines to show support, got it?" He instructed handing me my uniform. I took the robes and tossed them over my shoulder.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" I saluted him and bumped him with my hip as I walked off to the girl's stalls. I dressed down and pulled my hair up into a ponytail, pinning my fringe back with hair pins. As soon as everyone was ready we gathered around Oliver who began giving his speech. The twins teased him, letting Harry in on the joke.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred leaned over to Harry.

"We were on the team last year." George finished with a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"At least he has passion," I whispered to them, listening to what Oliver was saying. They snickered loudly to the point Oliver snapped in the middle of his speech.

"Shut up, you two!" He huffed and continued. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at us threateningly, his gaze softening as it passed over me. I think Oliver has a soft spot for me because I'm probably the only one on the team who takes him seriously and he knows it. I smiled as he finished his speech and led the way to the Pitch.

"Harry, if you need to tap out, I'm here," I assured him. His lips split in a shaky grin and he joined the others. I wished them luck and made my way to the reserves' benches. My Nimbus 2000 was propped up against the bench. Hopefully, I wouldn't need to use it.

Madam Hooch stepped onto the field and said a few words, sending a pointed a Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Hooch blew her whistle and everyone shot up into the air and the game began. I watched with baited breath as Angelina took hold of the Quaffle. She passes it to Alicia who zips off with a Slytherin Chaser right on her tail. He snatches it from her and chucks it to Marcus. I pounded the bench I sat on with my fist.

Marcus threw the Quaffle with all his strength at one of the three goal posts, nearly making it in until Oliver popped out of nowhere and blocked the shot. I screamed and jumped out of my seat along with the other Gryffindors, chanting Wood's name. He smirked at Marcus after putting the ball back in play, his gaze then turned to me and he sent me a wink. Against my will, my face flushed and I plopped back down into my seat. What the hell was that?

After the ball was put back into play it started a back and forth game. Slytherin would take the Quaffle then Gryffindor would swipe it back, on and on it went. Angelina had the Quaffle, dodging the bludgers sent her way from the Slytherin beaters, Fred popped in and sent it back their way. Angie was fast approaching the goal posts, she aimed and shot the ball straight into a post.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Lee's voice booms from the intercom as he commentated.

"Yes! YES!" I fist pumped and yelled out to Angie. "Go, Angie! Slay 'em!" She zoomed by and slapped her hand against mine. My gazed flickered over to Harry who had been hovering over everyone since the beginning of the game, searching for the snitch to come by. I ran my eyes over the pitch, a flash of gold buzzing right by Adrian Pucey's, a Slytherin chaser, ear. Harry and Terrence Higgs both saw the golden ball and shot after it, neck and neck.

"Go! Go! C'mon, Harry!" I cheered as the green-eyed boy pulled ahead of the Slytherin Seeker. He was closing in when BAM! Marcus Flint blocked harry from the snitch, sending him of course, swerving madly.

"FOUL!" We, Gryffindors, screeched. Hooch allowed Gryffindor a free shot. The snitch was lost once again. Once the game began again Harry's broom began jerking around, bucking him aggressively. I shot up and gripped the railing. Something was terribly wrong with Harry's broom. I saw his arms strain as he tried to turn towards Wood. But his broom was unresponsive as it bucked.

"Someone's jinxing his broom!" I whispered to myself. I scanned the faces in the crowd, looking for anyone suspicious. My blood red eyes landed on Quirrell, his eyes were fixed onto Harry and his lips barely moved as he muttered. Was it him? But my gaze as also drawn to Snape, who, like Quirrell, had unblinking eyes and was muttering something. Ah! Which one?! Quirrell looked far too calm for his usual, stuttering personality, his features stone cold.

My gaze was ripped from Snape's face as a gasp rippled through the crowd. Harry was now dangling from his broom by his fingertips. Panic surged through my body as I ran out from the reserves' box. I sprinted to the underside of the teachers' stands, crashing nearly into Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered furiously.

"Snape's jinxing Harry's broom!" She replied just as quietly. I shook my head.

"I think it's Quirrell." Snape looked far too determined and his lips moved in a hurried rush. But with how sketchy he was acting yesterday, I'm not sure. However, Quirrell looked deadly calm, too calm for a teacher witnessing his student being bucked from his broom, even Snape looked a little panicked, like the other teachers. "Ah, either way, we need to stop them!" I pulled out my wand and looked up to where I could see Quirrell's robes hanging.

"You get Snape, I got Quirrell," I instructed with a tilt of my head in the direction of the black-haired Professor. Hermione nodded. Pointing my wand up at Quirrell I whispered my spell, "Langlock." With a little flash of light, the spell hit Quirrell directly in the rear just as Hermione set Snape's robes aflame.

"Run!" I whispered. We parted ways and sprinted back to our seats just in time to see Harry remount his broom. Yay!

I looked over to the teacher's stands only to jump when I found Quirrell's unnerving gaze right on me. I made a show of tucking my wand back into my robes, returning his dead stare. It was him.

I looked back to Harry as he pelted full tilt towards the snitch, suddenly he tumbled and rolled on the ground, his hand clamped tight over his mouth. He gagged and his face was a pale green. He coughed up and a golden ball fell into his hand. The Snitch!

"I've got the Snitch!" He cheered with it above his head. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all erupted into cheers, all happy that Slytherin lost.

I grabbed my broom and jumped off the stands and plummeted down to the ground. I felt for a few seconds, everyone who witnessed it gasping. I laughed madly and swung the wooden broomstick under me and flew safely to the ground, barely landing when I tackled Harry into a massive hug.

"You did it! Ah, I was so worried!" I swung him around with a huge smile on my face. "Way to go, baby bro!" He flushed and pulled away, hardly saying thanks before he was whisked away by everyone else. I smiled as I felt two arms lean on my shoulders on either side.

"So," Fred chimed.

"Do we get a hug like that?" George laughed.

"Sorry, boys that was a one-time thing!" I teased. They pouted, their lips poking out, eyes sad and droopy. I laughed and punched them both on the arm. "Okay, fine, maybe next game." The brightened and lifted me up onto their shoulders. I caught Oliver's eye from my new height, he was next to Harry in the middle of the crowd of Gryffindors. He smiled at me and the little wink incident came back to my mind. I had honestly forgotten already; what with Harry's broom being jinxed and Quirrell's dark gaze.

I forced a convincing smile onto my face and waved at him, giving him a double thumb up.

After changing I parted from the twins and walked with the girls of the team. We all laughed and celebrated our victory. It was nice hanging out with the three chasers, hanging out with girls. I'm always with the twins, who, let's face it, do not have a lick delicacy to them, which is fine but sometimes I enjoy the company of my female friends. We got up to the common room and commandeered a secluded corner for ourselves.

Our conversation was light and funny, appropriate for the setting but the moment more people poured into the room, we all retreated up to the third-year girls' dorm that Angie and Alicia shared with two other girls I didn't know. They were currently downstairs.

We entered the cozy room and gathered on the two third year girls' beds. I laid on my stomach next to Katie, Angie, and Alicia on the opposite bed.

"So, now that we're away from any prying eyes and ears…" Angie sent me a sly smirk. I perked my head up in panic. I knew that look. That's the look Angie gets when she is about to interrogate someone. Oh no…

"What?" I asked shyly, what could she possibly have to say?"

"Don't play innocent!" Angie jabbed a finger at me with her eyes narrowed in mock anger. "I saw that little wink Wood gave you when he blocked Marcus' shot!" Alicia and Katie started squealing.

"WHAT!"

"I DIDN'T SEE THIS!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

I sighed and rolled onto my back, I knew it.

"Honestly, I don't think he meant anything by it!" I admitted; he's never showed any interest so why start now? Angie huffed and smirked.

"Yeah? Then what was with the little blush and smile you gave after the match? That didn't look like someone who though it was nothing!" My hair flamed pink and so did my face. They all laughed and teased me. I growled and flipped them off.

"So, what? I like a little male attention just as much as the next girl." I played it off, my hair returning to purple. Alicia snorted, making me raise a brow. "What have you got to laugh about, Leece? I seem to recall a certain brunette sneaking off with a boy with dreads a few days ago. And they returned _pretty_ frazzled." I smirked at the older girl's blush.

From there the attention was drawn away from me and we switched from boys to calmer, less controversial topics.

* * *

I chewed my lip as I glared at the back of Quirrell's turban. Ever since the Quidditch match, Quirrell has been very dodgy around me. At one point, I found it necessary to whip around real fast when he was behind me and the twins in the hall, finding amusing when he flinched and stumbled backward. I covered my laugh with a sickly-sweet smile and apologized, making sure the venom in my voice could be heard by everyone around us.

It wasn't very smart getting on the bad side of the teacher of my favorite subject but I found it worth it. George and Fred had asked me what that was all about and I explained the situation to them. They didn't seem too happy about it.

So today, as we approached Christmas and snow was on the ground, George and Fred bewitched snowballs to follow the DADA teacher around and hit him in the back of the head. I found this more pleasing than I should have… We cackled as we skipped down the hallway, McGonagall had just given us all detention for the snowballs. Classes had ended for the day so we went to the common room until our detention before dinner.

"So why would Quirrell want to hurt Harry?" George wondered after a few moments of silence. I shrugged.

"Yeah, Quirrell seems a little too… you know… Maybe Hermione's right in saying it's Snape? Seems reasonable for him." Fred said, staring into the fire. I had told them both what had gone on in the match and they were just as confused as I was. I hadn't told them about what Harry and I saw that night in the staffroom and what we had come up with. All I know is that both of them needs to be watched.

* * *

The Holidays have begun and Hogwarts was looking very festive. Christmas trees occupied basically every corner and candles floated in the air and the ceiling of the Great Hall had snowflakes falling lazily down but never making it to our heads. The common room was empty when George and I returned from the kitchens, our arms filled with sweets, save for Harry, Ron, and Fred who all sat in front of the fire.

"We brought the goods!" I announced happily, laying the food I carried onto the coffee table in front of the couch, George following after me.

"Finally!" Fred dove into the food, inhaling what he could. I watched on in disgust. The golden trio took up the couch and Fred had one armchair, the only seat left was an armchair. I shared a glance with George, both of us narrowing our eyes. I shot for the chair but George pulled me by my arm, away from the seat. We wrestled for a few minutes, George had his arms around my waist holding me down to the ground. I army crawled my way towards the chair.

I wiggled my legs out of his grasp, kicking him away. Victorious, I pulled myself up onto the chair.

"I win!" I said breathlessly. George stood up shakily, breathing heavy. He supported himself by putting his hands on his thighs, hunched over.

"Y-you know… For such a small girl… Y-you're pretty str-strong…" He wheezed. I laughed with everyone as he caught his breath. "Oh, you won't be laughing for long!" George grinned as he sauntered over to me. I paled and sunk into my seat, my fingers dug into the fabric as if to keep me in my stop should he try to pull me out of the chair. He grinned and turned his back to me. He better not- he did! George began to lower himself down over me in an attempt to sit on me.

"N-no! George!" I shrieked, putting up my feet and pressing them against his lower back to keep him off of me. "Stop! I got here first!" Everyone erupted into laughter as I struggled.

"Nope!" George went dead weight against my legs, hanging there limply. Crap. He's too heavy to launch away from me and if I drop my legs he'll fall on me… But I can't just keep my legs up like this forever.

"Ugh! Fine!" The moment the words left my mouth, George was up and offering me a hand. I begrudgingly took it and let him take the seat only to plop back down onto his lap. Fred let out a whistle. I flipped him off as I shifted to put my back against the armrest and drape my legs over the other. George rests his hand in my lap and the other wound around my back, holding my close so I didn't fall off. I noticed one of Angelina's roommates glancing our way, right at me and George. Curious…

I ignored the hammering in my chest and hoped George couldn't hear it, but it seemed that his own heart wasn't doing any better. Why? Ron and Harry started a game of wizard's chess, Harry's pieces yelling at him for being such a poor player. George, Fred and I played rock, paper, scissors.

The only downside to the Holidays was that the girls' dorm was empty besides some seventh year I never talk to. So, I had sleepovers with the twins and Ron and Harry in the third-year boys' dorm. We had to keep it a secret that I was up there with them because Percy would have a fit! But on Christmas Eve I slept in my own bed, knowing that my presents would be delivered there. I can't wait!

* * *

Ah! Christmas! I jumped out of my bed and gathered my pile of presents and booked it over to the boys' dorms. Depositing my presents on an empty bed, I then launched myself onto Fred's bed and bounced over onto George's, effectively waking both of them up. I bounced on George's bed, trying not to break his legs.

"A-ah! Eno-enough!" George bounced awkwardly on his bed, his arms flailing as he tried to stop himself from bouncing. I didn't stop and cackled at his flapping. Fred laughed along with me and George shouted profanities at us both. I guess he had enough for he moved his leg and tripped me. I yelped as I went down. A pair of arms wrapped around me and held me down. George was spooning me.

My face flushed when I made eye contact with Fred who was trying to pull himself together only to dissolve back into a fit of roaring laughter at the sight of my flushed and panicked face.

"George! Let me go!" I pulled at his arms, trying to free myself. He grunted and shook his head, mumbling that sounded like 'too tired'. I groaned and reached out to Fred, mouthing 'help'. Fred seemed to consider it for a moment before grinning and standing up and grabbing my hands and pulling. George's arms constricted around me and they began a game of tug of war.

"AH! Let me goooooo!" I screeched in pain. I missed the evil glint in George's eye, but I didn't miss Fred's panicked one. Before Fred could let go of me, George opened his arms, letting Fred pull me right out of the bed and we landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Groaning, I pushed myself off of Fred and sat down on Lee's unoccupied bed as he had gone home.

"Okay now that we are up, let's open presents!" I pulled the first gift towards myself. We sat down a began our savage tearing of paper. First was Molly's traditional jumper, mine matched Gred's and Forge's blue jumpers but mine had a yellow 'W' on it. I pulled it over my black tank top, it was much bigger than it needed to be, but that's because I like oversized jumpers. Mine could fit the twins.

Next was the twins' gift of a new sketchbook and pencils. I had given them handmade leather bracelets that had their initials carved in them, I had my own matching one. Angelina had gotten me a new pair of Quidditch goggles and Alicia had gotten me Quidditch gloves. Katie sent me a large, gray knitted blanket she made with her mom. And Lee gave me a bracelet with wooden beads.

I noticed one last gift in a small red wrapped box. I pulled the golden ribbon off, deciding to keep it because it was pretty. The lid was pulled off to reveal a gorgeous teardrop black opal with a metal lace holding to the chain. I delicately pulled it out from the box. The twins stopped and looked over to me and my mysterious gift.

"Who's that from, Wil?" Fred asked. George was oddly silent. I shrugged and lifted the card that was in the box.

 _Willow,_

 _I hope one day you can see me the same way I see you_

 _And that is as someone I would like to have by my side_

 _~ Yours_

"Hmm, it only says 'Yours'… I don't recognize the handwriting." I looked up to Fred who had a sly grin on his face.

"Ooo! Willow has a secret admirer!" He sang, smacking George on the arm who had a forced grin on his lips. I stuck my tongue out at them and latched the opal around my neck. It was so pretty! I wonder who gave it to me? I shrugged and collected my newly opened gifts and led the two downstairs where Ron and Harry were.

I pulled Harry into a big hug, wishing him a Merry Christmas. I saw that he had opened his gift from me.

"Do you like it?" I asked, hefting the huge quilt into my arms. The patterns moved and had different sections on it that I thought he would find important to him.

One box had him zooming on his broom with the Golden Snitch just within reach of his outreached hand. The second box had a wand on it that was firing a Patronus that was a stag. I knew that was his dad's Patronus, learning it from one of my Dad's old journals. The third box had him and all his friends, smiling and waving. Pictured were him, Ron, Hermione, Me, and Fred and George, and finally Hagrid behind everyone. The final box had a scene of him and his parents, the two stood behind him with their hands on his shoulders.

"It's amazing, Willow! Thank you so much!" He said while pulling me into another hug. This time it was a tight hug as if he didn't want to let go. This must have been a very important gift to him. I'm glad that I could give him something that he will have for years to come and have something that will bring him comfort in more ways than one.

"It's probably the best gift I've ever gotten, and also one of the first…" He mumbled. My heart broke for my god-brother. Those muggles that he lives with are the worst people…

"I wish my Dad were here… So, we could all live together as a family…" I held him at arm's length. But pain flared in my chest, everyone will probably try to convince Harry that my Dad is responsible for his parents' deaths…

"That would be nice. Anything's better than the Dursley's…" Oh if only you knew…

"Maybe one day, Harry." I smiled sadly. One day. When I prove that he is innocent.

The rest of Christmas went by swimmingly, Harry looked mystified by the wizard tradition for Christmas, like the wizard crackers. I placed the ginger cat ears that I had gotten from one onto George's head and another pair, that was a deep purple that matched my hair, was placed on my own head. We grinned cheekily as Fred aimed my camera at us. We snuck some pictures of Dumbledore with his flowery bonnet, he caught us after a few pictures and actually posed for a few.

We all laughed as the Professors seemed to get slightly more red and giggly as the feast went on, only Snape and Binns, for obvious reasons, looked like they were not intoxicated. And it was only noon!

After the feast, everyone filed outside and we broke out into a huge snowball fight. I managed to sneak up on Ron and with the help of Fred, I shoved snow down his pants and shirt. Fred and I had to lean on each other as we nearly fell over from laughing so much. We were all out there for quite some time and we were soaked to the bone by the time were trudged inside. I parted with the boys to take a quick shower and change out of my soaked clothing into a warmer outfit.

I pulled a black jumper from my drawer, looking over it quickly. This one had belonged to George at one point, but I had stolen it last winter and never gave it back. I slipped it on and it stopped just above my mid-thigh. I grabbed some blue shorts that barely poked out from the bottom of the shorts and pulled on some thigh-high black and blue stockings. I fiddled with my locket and the mysterious black opal necklace as I skipped down the stairs, taking two at a time.

The boys were all there on the couches looking uber comfy. I squished in between Fred and George and watched Harry and Ron play chess, Percy trying to help (sabotage) Harry win.

Dinner was quick and everyone was filled to the brim with food, George had to give me piggy back ride as I was too sleepy to walk. He dumped me unceremoniously onto an armchair and proceeded to help Fred steal Percy's prefect badge. At one point, they tossed to me, which I barely caught. Percy paced over to me and held out his hand for me to place it in, but rather than to that, I stuffed it down my shirt. Smirking lazily at his face. He would never dare. He pouted silently in the corner until I decided that I was going to bed.

I stood from my seat and gave everyone a hug, the badge miraculously staying in my shirt. I finally made my way over to Percy and pulled the badge out and pinned it to his shirt. I chuckled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love ya, Perce." I felt him return the hug awkwardly, grumbling to himself. I said a final goodnight and walked up the stairs to my bed.

* * *

Twins

"So, Harry." George addressed the green-eyed boy. "What'd Willow give you for Christmas?" He had seen the little seen between the two this morning and saw the fabric in Willow's arms, not seeing what it had been.

"Oh, she made me a quilt." He held up the thick blanket, showing off the meaningful patterns. All the Weasleys' eyes widened and eyebrows rose to their hairlines.

"Huh, never knew she could do something like that!" Fred sounded amazed by his best friend's talent. George and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but then again, this is Willow we're talking about! The girl could probably bring someone back to life if she tried!" Ron laughed. The boys all laughed and agreed with that notion.

Harry looked around at the people around him and thought about the girl who could very well be the only real family he had left. He felt extremely lucky for all that he has received. And to think, just a few months ago, all Harry though there was for him was to be stuck with the Dursley's until adulthood. But now he had a family and friends who were there for him.

 **A/N: Woah! 2 chapters in the same week!? I felt particularly motivated this week and the words just flowed! I also thought it would be nice to post this chapter since this Sunday (July 31st, 2016) is my birthday! Yes, it's true! I share a birthday with the Chosen One! Bow down! I'm finally going to be 17! Yay, I'm the dancing queen! Young and sweet only 17! Haha! Anyway, thank you, everyone, who reviewed and special thanks to ClearasDarkness for your lovely review! And to Sakura Lisel, all will be explained in later chapters as to why Willow does not 'share' the fame with Harry and does not talk much about that night! I hope you stick along long enough for it to be explained!**

 **Remember to politely review and favorite and follow! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Willow!" I turned at the voice. George was running up to me with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him. My heart fluttered at the mere thought of him and I felt giddy and happy. I just couldn't decipher what this feeling was. But all thought left my mind as George took my hand gently and pulled me along with him.

"Ah, w-wait! Where are we going? I have Herbology right now!" I nearly tripped a George began running through the halls; me legs were a lot shorter than his.

"Don't worry about it!" He laughed and continued to drag me by the arm all the way up to the astronomy tower. He finally stopped and let me catch my breath. He laughed and enveloped me in a hug, holding me around the waist and spun me around. I gasped and clutched to his sleeves.

"G-George, what is up with you? You're acting strange…" I pulled away from him just enough to see his face, he wouldn't let go of my waist. He grinned and shrugged.

"I'm just happy to have you as my girlfriend." He stated, punctuating his words with a chaste kiss on my lips. I pulled away in shock. He just smiled down at me.

"I-I don't- what do- what?" I stumbled over my words unable to think straight. "Since when…?" I asked. Had I truly forgotten something like this? Or maybe I was dreaming? George just continued to smile and advanced upon me. His smile became unnerving and almost feral.

"But of course, you're _my_ girlfriend." He said in a dark tone. His hands now gripping my shoulders. I stepped back trying to escape his iron grip.

"G-George, you're scaring me. Stop!" I screamed as he backed me up until I could feel my heel go over the edge of the tower. Panic rushed through my body.

"Don't you love me?!" George shouted at me, leaning me back over the edge. My arms scrambled to grip onto his body. Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up, Willow! I guess I didn't answer fast enough because his face contorted into a crazed grin, shadows falling over his face. "Well, since you don't love me… You'll never love again." My eyes widened as his arms slowly began to release my body.

"N-NO! G-George, I do! I do love you! Please!" I gripped tightly now to his shirt, the only thing holding me up. He sneered and grabbed my hands, his skin was ice cold and all color seemed to fade as he glared at me. The world became gray and lifeless at his next word.

"Liar."

And then I was falling.

"NOOO!"

I shot up in bed, sweat coating my body in a sticky layer. My heart hammered in my chest and my breath was fast and short. I looked around madly, the feeling of falling not having gone away. The world was still dull and colorless. I feared I hadn't woken up yet. But a figure busting through the door made me jump in fear.

It was that seventh-year girl who had stayed at Hogwarts. I couldn't focus on anything; my mind was scrambled. I couldn't breathe. His cold eyes still flashed before my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away, remembering his evil touch.

"Willow! Look at me!" The girl called, trying to get me to focus. "Breathe, Willow!" Her hands gripped either side of my face and forced me to look at her. But I didn't see her. A twisted smile.

I didn't realize she had left me until she returned back into the room with McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. They both rushed over to me and Madam Pomfrey produced a small vial with a silvery liquid in it. Uncorking it, she passed it to McGonagall who had seated herself next to me and had an arm around my shoulder.

"Drink." She commanded softly. I took shuddering breaths, trying to erase the images in my mind. The glass lip of the vial touched mine as McGonagall tipped the liquid into my mouth. The second it touched my tongue, my body began flailing. My hair flashed different colors, eyes flickering from pure black to milky white. I gagged and pushed McGonagall away from me.

"Annabelle, go get the Weasley twins," McGonagall ordered. She flicked her wand towards the stairs just outside the door.

I thrashed on the bed, feeling like my insides were on fire and I was drowning and being electrocuted at the same time. His dead eyes and his cold voice were the only things I heard or saw. But the moment I heard his name, I screamed as loud as humanly possible.

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY!" I shrieked as I saw him standing there in the doorway, looking at me with fear and concern. Fred stood next to him with the same expression.

"Will-"

"Please, stop…" I sobbed, scrambling away from him as he approached my bed. Fred came up on the other side and pulled me into a hug. I flung my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Make him stop…" I said in between my tears.

Fred ran his hand through my hair and repeatedly murmured that I was safe.

"Perhaps, you should leave, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall suggested. I heard a short pause and then footsteps retreating down the stairs. I clutched onto Fred like my life depended on it.

"Give this to her when she had calmed down and let her sleep it off. When she awakens, please bring her to the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey muttered. Fred nodded his head and pulled me up into his lap. I cried and cried for a few hours until I could cry no more. I sniffled and pulled away from Fred.

"Here." He handed me another vial filled with the same liquid. I hesitantly put it to my lips and downed it in one gulp. My eyes instantly began to droop and my head lolled to the side.

"'M sleepy, now, Freddie."

"I know, lay down." He helped me get comfy in my bed and then laid down next to me, holding my hand. I soon fell asleep and did not dream again.

I woke to a chirping outside the window and sunlight pouring down onto my face. Fred was awake already and was just walking into the room, fully dressed.

"Oh, thank Godric, you're awake." He breathed. "You've been asleep all day, Willow." He explained at my confused look.

"Ugh, my head feels like I got hit by a hundred trains…" I groaned. "What happened, and what are you doing up here? Where's G-" My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth as if I couldn't say his name.

"You don't remember?" Fred asked with wide eyes. I shook my head uncertainly. I don't know what I don't remember if that makes any sense. "Well, we're supposed to go to the Hospital wing once you've woken up, so you should get dressed."

I nodded and swung my legs over the side of my bed, waving Fred off when he offered to help me up. I pushed myself up only to sway heavily. Fred wrapped his arms around me to keep me steady.

"Maybe I should grab your clothes…" He suggested. I pressed my lips into a tight line and furrowed my eyebrows, frustrated. Why can't I remember why I'm like this right now? What happened? Last night? I hate how useless I feel right now. Fred's grabbing my clothes and I'm sitting here as if I don't know how to walk, with a bad case of amnesia. Bloody wonderful!

Fred handed me a baggy purple t-shirt and black jeans. I was still wearing my huge jumper so I pulled the shirt on without taking the jumper off, then removed it one I had the shirt on. My stockings covered my legs enough, so Fred helped my remove my shorts and pull on my jeans.

He helped me up and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding my hand with the other. "You good?" He asked. I nodded and he began leading me slowly down the stairs. My legs began to slowly regain feeling and I could walk normally by the time we got to the common room, but Fred refused to release my hand, blocking me from the couches next to the fire.

I barely caught a glimpse of pained eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

We made it up to the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey checked me over.

"Now what do you remember from last night?" She asked gently, taking a seat in front of me from where I sat on the side of a bed, Fred sat next to me.

"Honestly, Madam, I don't remember anything," I said truthfully. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, shaking it.

"Nothing at all? Why don't you try.' She suggested placing a hand on my knee. I took a deep breath and thought back to what happened after I left the common room. A pain flared in my head as an evil grin took hold of me. I gasped and clutched onto Fred's hand.

* * *

Fred

Her hand clutched tightly onto mine, I'm sure she nearly broke it but didn't say anything. Her eyes changed to a milk white and her hair shimmered until it matched. She stared blankly at the wall behind Madam Pomfrey's head. We watched her, waiting for something to happen.

"W-Willow?" I asked hesitantly. She shuddered and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"He did this… It was him… He pushed me off the astronomy tower." Her voice was air and barely audible.

"Who? Who pushed you?" Pomfrey asked.

"George."

My eyes grew to the size of saucers, shooting over to where I could see my twin hiding behind the curtain around the bed. I could practically feel his heart breaking. He walked away with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his head hanging. I wanted to go after him but Willow also needed me now.

"He took me up there and told me he was happy I was his- his girlfriend. He kissed me but I pushed him away… He got- got so- so _angry_ ," She sobbed. He tipped me over the edge of- of the tower and said I di-didn't love him. I tried to tell him that I did." She wailed. Her tone raised up to a heartbreaking cry, "He called me a _liar_ and _pushed_ me off."

She shook violently. "His eyes were so dead, but he _smiled_. It was so evil and twisted."

Suddenly, she convulsed and foam began to form in her mouth.

"W-what's happening!?" I shouted in a panic. Madam Pomfrey shot up and began going through her storage as fast as she could.

"She's been poisoned. I had suspected ask much." She pried Willow's jaws open and forced a bezoar into her mouth. I held Willow's hand tightly as she seized on the bed. She went very still all of a sudden. She didn't move. It didn't look like she was breathing.

"Wi-Willow!?" I cried. George burst into the room instantly at my voice. He stopped in his tracks at her limp body. Madam Pomfrey was panicking as she tipped some potion into the white-haired girl's mouth. Nothing. She tried everything she could think of.

I backed away from my little sister's body, my mind blank. I stood next to George who wore the same expression. Madam Pomfrey began muggle CPR to try and restart her heart.

Then, all of a sudden, Willow gagged and coughed up black goo that stained her hair.

We all gasped and flooded around her. I held back her hair while George helped her sit up a bit to vomit more goo into the basket that Madam Pomfrey was holding. She emptied her stomach of all the black substance.

Thank Godric. Thank you. She's alive. She's alive. I chanted these words over and over in my head as Madam Pomfrey helped Willow into the bathroom to shower off. As we waited George broke down, collapsing onto the bed with his face in his hands. I sat next to him and put my hand on his back while staring up at the ceiling, trying to stop my tears. She's okay now. She's fine…

"Can one of you boys go get her some clean clothes? That stuff got on her shirt. And could the other go alert Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore? I must stay here just in case something else happens." Madam Pomfrey poked her head out from the bathroom, the sound of water running coming from inside.

I patted George's back and stood up. "Sure thing, Madam. We'll be right back." I pulled George up and led him out of the room. He pulled himself together and suggested that he should go get her clothes, and tell Harry and Percy what happened. Harry has a right to know as he is Willow's god-brother and of course Ron and Percy because we all grew up in the same house. Mom and Dad are going to have to be told and I'd rather have Percy be the one to tell them…

I left George to his task and made my way to McGonagall's Office and from there I followed her to Dumbledore's Office.

* * *

Willow

I retched once again, my arms gripped around a trash bin while Madam Pomfrey scrubbed my back and washed the gunk out of my hair. The black goo poured out of my mouth into the bin. I was sat inside a large tub with a shower pouring water off to the side. I watched as the black mixed with the water and spiraled down the drain. My hair was twisted up into a bun and pinned, then the goo that was stuck onto my shoulder and neck was scrubbed away.

"Okay, dear. Time to get out." She took the bin and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me and had me sit in a chair while she left the room. I was motionless. I was thoughtless. My stomach churned once again and I picked up the bin calmly and emptied out more goo.

The school healer reentered with some clothes and helped me get dressed and dry. My white hair now hung dry and limp on my shoulders. I now lay on a new crisp white bed as the previous one I was on had the goo all over it. Madam Pomfrey fluffed the pillows around me and handed me the bin just in case.

She pulled back the curtains that had hidden my bed from the rest of the room to reveal Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Surprisingly both Snape and Quirrell were there.

"Oh, Willow! My darling girl!" Molly rushed up to me with Arthur, both of them wrapping their arms around me. "My baby!"

"I-I'm okay, Mum…" I croaked. I gagged and spit some more goo into the bin.

"May I?" Drawled Snape's voice. He stood behind Molly with empty vials and swabs in his hand.

"Of course." Molly stepped aside and allowed Snape to step up to me. His cold fingers gripped my chin gently and I opened my mouth. He swabbed the inside of my cheek and deposited the swab into a long tube. Then just as he was going to take the bin I gagged up a little.

"Spit." He handed me the second vial. I spit it in, cringing as I did so.

"Are you going to- ugh…" I groaned as my stomach twisted. I struggled to find words as I fought through the pain.

"I will find out what you were poisoned with and see if I can find something to help with your symptoms." He answered my unspoken question. I nodded.

"Thanks."

Snape nodded and spoke a few words with Dumbledore before leaving, probably back down to the dungeons. I looked up to the remaining Professors and gave them my best grin.

"So, who's next? Do I have to give some blood now?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Molly sadly chuckled and sat back down on the bed at my knee. Dumbledore stepped forward and smiled his wise old man smile.

"I believe it would be my turn, as you put it." He said and stepped up to the foot of the bed. "Would you mind answering some questions?"

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged. My stomach seems to have settled down for now so answering questions shouldn't be a problem. I lifted my hand and pointed at the glass of water on the bed stand. "I need a drink first. My mouth taste like goblin p-"

"Willow!" Molly scolded. I chuckled only for it to turn into a cough. Arthur grabbed the glass and held it up for me to drink. It felt good on my burning throat and fried insides. Whatever was in me was very acidic, more so than normal stomach acid.

"Okay, I'm good."

"Right then, first off, how are you feeling?" I laughed weakly at the question.

"How do I look?" I replied. He gave a chuckle of his own and moved on.

"Do you have any idea on how you were poisoned?" He asked. I paused, hesitant to think back again, last time that happened I nearly died… I think for a few seconds there- I had. "Please, anything- anything at all will help." Dumbledore prodded. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. I remember saying goodnight to the guys and walking up the stairs… Then…

"I can't remember…" I murmured. I looked up at Dumbledore only for my eyes to catch Quirrell's. My head began throbbing and my neck began to burn. My fingers found their way to my locket that felt unnaturally hot… Wait… Hot… "I… I had made some hot chocolate with some mix I got in a Christmas cracker…

"That's it now! I had walked into my room and saw the mix where I had put earlier. I had decided to make some before I went to bed… I thought it had a slightly funny taste to it, but I just thought it was because it was raspberry flavor…" I felt sick to my stomach again, but this time, not like I wanted to cough up black goo. Some actually tried to kill me… Who?

 _George…_ I jumped in my bed at the voice. George? No… He woul-

 _George did it… He pushed you off the tower… He tried to kill you…_ The voice hissed in my mind, sounding painfully familiar. _It was George…_ George… He did this…

"I don't know who would do this to me," I said blankly. I don't know why I didn't tell them. George did this to me! Tell them!

"Are you sure? No idea, at all?" Dumbledore asked. Say it!

"No."

* * *

I have been in the Hospital Wing for a few days, Harry and Ron visited me frequently. Harry told me of the Mirror he had discovered, telling me of his parents that he saw. Fred visited me alone some nights; I thanked Godric that George didn't walk in with him. He can't be near me… He'll kill me…

My locket was burning on my neck. I looked down at it and saw it was glowing gold.

 _Are you sure it was George?_

 _Of course, it was him! He pushed her off the tower!_

 _But she was poisoned, not pushed._

I think I'm going mad…

 **A/N: Okay guys! The third one of the week! I'm just feeling generous! So some serious shit hit the fan in this chapter! I gave you two pretty happy chapters last time but I thought it was time to kick it up a notch. Also Happy Birthday to Harry Potter! And to Me! Yay! So this will be the last on for a few weeks or so because I'll be going to visit my sister for a week and then I'll be going to Portland for Warped Tour! Yasssss!**

 **Thank you for your reviews and follows/favorites! They make me feel so happy when I see them** **J**

 **Review and all that, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Close." Madam Pomfrey instructed. I snapped my jaw shut after she checked the back of my throat; the rawness that came with coughing up black gunk was subsiding. The Healer checked over the rest of my body; looking in my eyes with a light, having me press my knee against her hand and whatnot. She hummed as I pressed my forearm against her hand, not being able to hold it up against her own strength for long.

"Well, your muscles are still weak, but that is to be expected… I'll give you a potion and have you stay for a few more nights, then you can join you peers in class." She wrote something down on her little notepad, not likely recording symptoms and duration of them for this strange poison I had ingested.

Today everyone was coming back from home for the new semester, which meant classes would begin tomorrow. I weakly tugged my legs back up onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. What was I going to tell everyone? That one of our best friends pushed me off the astronomy tower?

 _But did you not say you were poisoned?_

And this is another constant in my life now… Ever since I woke up from that strange episode, I had been hearing voices in my head. These voices had thoroughly convinced me that was now mental… Both of them told me different things, constantly arguing with each other.

I sighed and fiddled with the black opal necklace around my neck, finding more comfort in this than my locket… I guess I'm outgrowing it.

Sometimes I don't what's real anymore, was I pushed off the astronomy tower? Or was I poisoned?

 _Either way, that boy was the reason you're here._

 _Silence, serpiente!_

I clutched my head as they argued. I just need it to end! It's only been a few days but I can't handle this anymore! I don't want to believe it was George who did this to me - pushing me from the tower or not. Why didn't that poison, or fall, just kill me!

 _Do you want it all to stop? Do want it to end?_

Yes!

 _No! Willow, think carefully about this! He's trying to trick you!_

Why? Everyone has stopped visiting me, George tried to kill me, and even Madam Pomfrey looks like she's getting tired of this…

Listen to how absurdo you sound! I jumped in my bed and looked around. This time the voice sound like it was right next to me, not in my head… Now I've really lost it…

Sliding down the pillows and turned onto my side and tried to ignore the voices and go to sleep.

* * *

That night, I could hear the loud chatter of everyone in the Great Hall for the returning feast. I had my own food on a tray over my lap as I ate in silence. Just as I was about to take a bite of my bread the door slammed open and a crowd of people poured in. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie lead the way of Oliver, Lee, Harry and Ron and Fred.

"Willow! Oh, my Godric! So it's true!" Katie cried and pulled me into a tight hug.

"H-hey guys." I stuttered out. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

"Like we would leave you to eat by yourself!" Oliver sat on my left and gave me a one-armed hug. Harry took up my right after Katie moved to sit next to Lee on the next bed.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled at them. "So, I take it that Fred filled you all in on what happened?" I don't even know what happened for sure so I honestly hoped Fred had filled them in. Fred and the teachers say I was poisoned, but I distinctly remember falling… Or was that a dream? Or was being poisoned a dream?

"Willow? Are you okay?" Oliver asked. I shook myself out of my musings and gave him a weak smile.

"As good as you can be after someone tries to kill you…" I tried to be as vague as possible. I didn't want to start lying to everyone.

"So do you have anyone you think might have done this?" Angelina sat at my feet. Well, there goes that plan… I shrugged and shook my head.

"Look, guys, I really don't want to talk about it…" Well, it's not a lie… "How was everyone else's Christmas?" I changed the subject quickly.

Lee was all too happy to dive into his adventures over his Holiday. Everyone spoke for a while until Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed them all from the room, saying that I needed my rest. They all groaned, much to my amusement and left the room, promising to visit me tomorrow. I waved them off and barely noticed that Oliver hadn't left.

"How are you really, Willow?" Oliver questioned as he sat back down, this time on the chair to my right. "And don't tell me you're fine. You were very closed off all night and your hair is still white." He reached forward and took my hand in his.

"Oliver…" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I let out a sob. He immediately shot up and pulled me into him. His strong arms like a warm support. I cried into his chest, letting out all my emotions. One of his large, calloused hands ran through my hair. He muttered comforting words into my ear and pulling me into his lap. I felt so small… So weak and vulnerable. I hated it.

 _Yes, you have every right to hate. Hate him. He's making you feel this way. This Oliver, he's treating you like a child._

What? N-no, that isn't what I meant!

"Willow, it's okay for you to break down once in a while…" Oliver's voice silenced the snake-like one in my head. "Whenever I see you, you're always so strong and putting everyone's needs before your own. I admire that about you. But sometimes you just need to let someone else be there for you." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Right?"

I slowly nodded. The voice yelling in my head to hate – hate him. Something about this voice just didn't sound right…

"Thank you, Ollie, that's just what I needed to hear." I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his neck. He returned the hug by pressing his nose into my lavender hair. Not quite the purple I normally had it.

We sat there for a while in silence. His fingers reached up and delicately picked up the black opal necklace. I had been thinking it was him who had given this to me, but I hadn't wanted to get ahead of myself and sound like some hopeful fangirl and ask him.

"This is new, where'd you get it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Huh? But I thou- Um… I got it for Christmas, but the note just said from 'Yours.'" I answered. I noticed his lips tug down in the slightest frown. I guess it wasn't from him…

"Odd." He grits out. "Well, I suppose I should get going before Madam Pomfrey returns. I'll see you tomorrow, Willow." He stood and smiled before leaving.

* * *

The next day, everyone visited me as they had promised, noting on how much better I looked since last night. I sent Oliver a secret smile, which he returned with a wink.

Katie had brought me the work I had missed for the day and said she'd turn it in for me tomorrow. Angelina handed me her notes from Transfiguration, seeing as neither of us trusts Fred's note-taking. He had the gall to look offended when we told him so. They left after Katie and Angelina recapped what had happened in class today. Fred had brought my books down from my dorm at my request earlier in the week since I had nothing to do here in the Hospital wing.

I had read about what we were to learn today a few days ago again anyway – the first time being years ago when I read Charlie's old books. Because of my previous knowledge, the homework was done in a few minutes and I was left once again with nothing to do.

I was wishing someone would visit me, the door opened to show Angelina's roommate that was giving me and George weird looks at the being of the Holidays… I briefly wished I could go back to that time. Where we were the best of friends and I didn't shudder in fear at the mere thought of him… How could it all change so drastically?

"Hey, Willow? How are you?" She asked as she approached, this was the first time I've really spoken with her…

"Umm, hi…?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Cassidy!" She held out her hand for me to shake which I did with reluctance.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled, not really sure what to say.

"So what's up with you and George?" She blurted. My head snapped up at the name and familiarity of speech. I'm sorry, but I don't know her well enough to even be polite about this.

"Excuse me?" I rose a brow, what gives her the right?

"Well, you know, you guys were always together and now you're not. I don't even see him come visit you." She flipped her dirty blonde hair and crossed her legs in her chair. I narrowed my eyes at her uppityness.

"Well, we have our reaso-" She cut me off by getting in my face with a slightly crazed grin. Creepy…

"So you're not dating?" She asked. My black eyes widened at her question. So that's how it is.

"No. No, we're not." I answered. Her face might have broken from the shitty grin that overtook her heavily painted face. Jeez, your only 13, tone down on the foundation…

"So you don't mind if I go after him? I've totally had this crush on him since the first year, but then you can along and took him away." Wow. Talk about passive aggressive. But if she goes after him then he'll be too busy with her than to bug me…

"I don't mind."

* * *

After a few more nights I was allowed to leave the Hospital and return to my dorm. I hadn't told Katie so when I entered I was tackled by the girls I shared the room with. I spoke with them all and had a fairly good relationship with them, just not as good as with Angie and Alicia.

"Willow! You're back! We've missed you!" I smiled politely at their words and spent the night talking with them about our Holidays. No one mentioned my almost murder…

That night I slept soundly and woke to feel the best I had been in a while. I walked down with Katie to the Great Hall for breakfast and as soon as I was in the room I was swamped with more people. Some from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, even some Slytherin. I nearly teared up as everyone greeted me and hugged me, telling me how worried they all were.

I thanked everyone and went to sit next to Fred. I stopped short when I saw George sitting next to him with Cassidy hanging off his arm. His eyes briefly looked up and met mine and a shot of adrenaline went through my veins. I redirected myself and sat down next to Oliver, finding comfort from the hug he gave me the moment I sat down.

And that's how the next few weeks of my life went, constantly avoiding George in a panic. Sitting as far from him in Transfiguration as possible. Locking myself up in my dorm when he's in the common room. It has gotten to the point to where I am avoiding Fred as well.

The only people I hung around these days were Oliver and Harry and his friends. I spent some time with Katie and the other chasers, but since they constantly hang out with the twins, I rarely see them. Everyone seems to have gotten the idea that I don't want to be around George, so they leave me alone to my own devices. I won't force them to pick between us so it's best that I just let them go.

I sat on a loveseat with Oliver, reading his Potions book. He is three years ahead of me so I enjoy reading his books. We were squished together on the chair because all the other couches were occupied. I perked up when I heard the portrait open and in walked in the twins. My body immediately stiffened and I made to stand, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oli-" I was about to protest until I saw the stern look on his handsome face.

"You need to stop running. I don't know what happened between you two, but I'm tired of seeing you run from your problems." He said gently. I sat stiffly in his arms, searching his eyes. I sighed and relaxed into him. He pulled me onto his lap and pressed his lips to my forehead. I hardly had the energy to blush.

"And plus, you avoiding him is making practices more difficult…" He mumbled. I scoffed and smacked his arm.

"My apologies, _Captain._ " I shook my head as he laughed and hugged me a little tighter.

Over the course of the night, I tried not to look over to where George sat on the floor next to the fire, the flame making his hair look like it was fire itself. Fred sat next to him with Cassidy on George's other side. I caught Fred's eyes and I expected him to glare or even look sadly at me, but instead he looked over to the couple and pretended to gag. I couldn't help but smile a little.

Soon, Oliver, the twins and I were the only ones left in the common room and I felt like I wanted to die. The air was stifling by this point and I silently pleaded with Oliver to let me go upstairs. He didn't. I saw George stand and whisper something to his twin before moving up the stairs to his dorm. I deflated instantly and smacked my head on Oliver's shoulder.

"I hate you…" I muttered. He chuckled and pet my lavender hair.

"No, you don't. And you did well. That's all I wanted; just for you to sit in the same room as him."

"Thanks, Ollie." I smiled at him. He looked like he wanted to say something else by the suddenly serious look in his eyes, but our conversation was interrupted by one Fred Weasley.

"Hey, lovebirds, mind if I talk with Willow for a second? Alone?" He looked to Oliver with pleading eyes. Said Keeper looked to me and then nodded. I chewed my bottom lip as I hopped off Oliver's lap so he could leave up to the boy's dorms.

I stood awkwardly, tweaking the black opal necklace in my hands.

"Fre-"

"Willow, I-" We spoke at the same time. I shifted foot to foot.

"Ah, you go first…" I said. He was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"What's up with you, Willow?" Fred asked in a suddenly angry voice. I looked up him sharply. "Ever since you've been poisoned you've been acting strangely! I understand you'd be a little put off from that but why are you avoiding George and me? It's been weeks and George is going insane! I'm going insane!" He ranted, clutching his fists tightly as he paced.

I could feel all my anger collecting as he spoke until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What gives you the right!?" I yelled. "You have no idea what I've been going through! I don't even know what's real anymore! In case you have forgotten, I died! Nobody walks away from that acting fine!"

His face went blank and his shoulders slumped, but I was still rearing and ready to fight.

"I would know what you felt if you told me. But you don't even talk to me anymore…" Fred whispered. I felt my anger fading ever so slightly.

"How can I when you hang around with George all the time…" I hissed. Fred gave me a confused look.

"What is your problem with him?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it's because he pushed me off the Astronomy Tower!" The moment the words can from my mouth, they sounded so absurd that I actually took a step back.

"Pushed you – Willow, that was a dream!" Fred cried. "Is that really what you've been thinking!?" I suddenly felt cornered. What do I think?

"I – No... I – I don't…"

 _Yes! It was George who pushed you!_

 _Don't listen to him, Mija!_

"Fred…" I looked up at the twin with watery eyes, my vision going black around the edges. "I think I'm going mad…" Then, I was falling. And the world went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a garden. Cherry trees and oaks surrounded the perimeter, beyond looked to be a forest. I sat up on the stone bench I was laid on and saw hundreds of flowers around me. Some I had no name for, but I saw sunflowers, lilies, and chrysanthemums. But not a single rose. I stood and walked along the cobblestone path, running my fingertips over the tops of the low shrubs. The sun shone merrily over the garden.

A large fountain stood in the middle of the path with tiny streams breaking off from it to different parts of the garden. In the fountain, little golden fish swam happily and a large toad with a top hat sat on the ledge. I blinked as it said hello.

I quickly walked away from the dapper toad and toward a huge gazebo at the end of the garden. It's marble pillars shone brilliantly in the sun. In the gazebo was a glass table with glass chairs around it. Tea and every kind of pastry on the surface. And sitting there on one glass chair was a very beautiful woman.

She appeared to be in her earlier seventies but had the most beautiful flowing black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her skin was fair but she held classic Spanish features. She had the same nose, cheekbones, and eyes as I do.

"Hola, Mija." The woman said with a kind smile.

"You! You're one of the voices that I heard!" I exclaimed as I entered the shade of the gazebo.

"Yes, that was me. I had hoped you would have heard me sooner, but I was unable to reach you…" Her thick Spanish accent sent a familiar chill down my back. A brief flash of a black haired woman smiling down at me came into my mind.

"Who are you, exactly? And what did you mean by Mija?" I knew the bare minimum of Spanish and I know that is the shortened version of my daughter in Spanish.

"I am Maria Carmen Sofia Castillos, or rather, Vasquez. After my marriage to your grandfather." She handed me a cup of tea as I sat down slowly onto the glass. I felt an odd mixture of comfort by this woman's presence but at the same time, I was wary of who she was and why I was here.

"My grandfather? So you're my-"

"Grandmother. Si, mi Amor." Maria sipped her tea delicately. But, how is she here? Or rather, how am I here?

"Did I… die? Again?" I asked hesitantly, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. She let out a laugh and set her tea down onto a saucer.

"No, my dear. However, you did come here when you had; I had simply had not spoken to you." She explained. So that's why this place feels familiar. "You were not ready to know, but seeing as how the situation has changed, I felt it was necessary to speak to you now."

I tilted my head to the side with my eyes narrowed. She folded her hands over her lap and gave me a sad smile.

"I was born to a prominent pureblood family in Spain, my parents were firm believers in segregation of muggles and magic. Growing up I was very interested in the people my parents hated so much, they didn't like that all too much." She paused to take a sip of her tea. She looked up to the sky where two birds chased each other.

"I had met a young man one day who was the son of a muggle nobleman. He was so handsome and kind. We fell in love. I was only sixteen. My parents found out of our relationship and had me married to your grandfather, who shared the same beliefs with them.

"I had five daughters with him, three of which were very big supporters of Voldemort, becoming Death Eaters. Two of them, my oldest and my youngest shared my curiosity and love for muggles. Ruby, the youngest, is you mother." I sat a little straighter at the mention of the woman who gave birth to me. Is she alive? Where is she? …Did she want me?

"Your grandfather was very strict and harsh towards you aunt and mother. Genoveva, my oldest daughter, was able to marry into a pureblooded family that was more lenient towards muggles… However, Ruby… She ran away when she was to marry a foul man who I knew to be very abusive. She was only 21… Her fiancé sent out search parties for her and eventually found her in London; they brought her back and a month later she told me she was pregnant.

"She was so terrified for her baby; she did not want her child to have the life she did. So, in order save her child and herself, she faked her death and fled. For about seventeen months, during pregnancy and the first eight months of her child's life, she cared for her most beloved daughter. Until, a friend who she thought she could trust, told her fiancé that she still lived and where she was. By this time Voldemort was high in power and nowhere was safe.

"Ruby had gone to Genoveva's home and asked for help, only to find her sister and brother-in-law dead in their home. A single note was left for Ruby in her sister's dresser, and along with it was a locket. I had died long before Ruby was found to be alive, but I knew the truth. I asked Genoveva to use a very powerful form of magic and place my soul into the locket, so I could protect my family in the next life.

"Ruby took the locket and once again fled to London and left her child with the man she had met all those months ago. And I suppose you know the rest of this story…"

By the end of my grandmother's tale, I had tears streaming down my face. I had no idea… My mother had gone through so much trouble for me, just to keep me safe. I still don't even know if she is alive or not. Did her fiancé find her?

"W-what about my mom?" I choked out, wiping my tears furiously with my sleeve.

"Lo Siento, mi Amor… I do not know what happened to your mother after she parted with you…" She placed a withered hand over mine and squeezed my fingers comfortingly.

Of course, she wouldn't know what happened… I sighed and stared emptily at the bowl of grapes. A thought occurred to me all of a sudden that had me furrow my brows together.

"So wait, if you're my grandmother, then who is the other voice I've been hearing?" I looked up to my grandma and found that she had an intense expression of concern etched onto her face. I recalled the slimy feeling that voice gave me; his smooth evil accent.

"Voldemort."

My eyes widened and I was filled with a pulse of adrenaline. V-Voldemort was in my head?

"He has somehow gotten into Hogwarts and into your mind… I suspect it was from that poison and the dream he implanted in your subconscious." Maria stood and gestured for me to follow. We walked down to the flowers and watched as honey bees flew from each flower.

"What do you mean? Why would he do that?" I was confused. What could Voldemort possibly want with me? Yes, I was there when he tried to kill Harry and came out unscathed but there is nothing special about me…

"I believe that he finds you to be an amenaza to his plans of getting to your god-brother. That poison was meant to kill you, in which it did, but it was not your time to die so I interfered. As a 'Plan B', if you will, he implanted a sueño, a delusion, into your mind that would weaken your bond with your friends and plant a seed of doubt in your mind."

"How does that act as a Plan B? I understand that isolation makes a person feel hopeless, I was there, too…" I trailed off as I remember that god-awful feeling.

"He needed to get into your mind; he needed to control you. That necklace you received is how he is doing it." She pointed towards my neck and I noticed that the necklace was gone. "Your friend, Fred, removed it when you passed out because it began to burn your skin.

"Your mind is strong, Mija. Voldemort had a hard time getting into your mind; I had a hard time trying to speak to you as well. But the moment your mind was weak enough, he wasted no time in trying to break you, but he did not expect there to be another waiting for the perfect moment as well. Hijo de puta." She spoke the last part in a dark voice. I smirked a little at her words. I may not know much, but I know what that means… My grandma's a BAMF.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Now that I know what's really happening, I need to find a way to stop Voldemort from fulfilling his plans. I need to protect Harry, and I need to be in the right mind in order to do that.

"For now, you must assist Harry and stay strong, Mija. I know you can. You are my blood and I've seen how your daddy can be. You will do marvelously." She cupped my cheeks with her hands and pressed her lips to my forehead.

"Keep your friends close, my dear."

The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to find myself in the hospital wing with Snape, Dumbledore, Quirrell and Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall hanging over me.

"Voldemort. He's the one who poisoned me."


	13. Chapter 13

"Voldemort. He's the one who poisoned me." I stated with clenched fists and red eyes. Everyone was silent as I made my statement and looked around at their worried faces. Dumbledore stepped forward and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He questioned in a quiet voice. My eyes flickered over to Quirrell who wore a stiff look on his normally nervous face. I nodded and looked back to Dumbledore.

"Yes. I'm not sure how but he had someone slip a poison into my hot chocolate mix." My mouth tasted bitter as I recalled my previous distrust and fear of George. How could I have been so foolish? It is absolutely ridiculous with the way I acted towards my best friend. I must have made him feel so horrible.

"But why would he want to poison a thirteen-year-old girl?" McGonagall asked, wringing her hands together.

"Why would he want to kill a one-year-old baby?" I countered. "I know for a fact that he finds me as a threat. If I were him, I would be too. He wants to get to Harry, but I'm in his way somehow…" I glared down at my hands in my lap. I know Quirrell must have something to do with. I just know it… The way he's been acting ever since the Quidditch game is far too suspicious. I looked up once again to Quirrell's face; just under the stony mask, I could see his well-hidden rage.

"And how, pray tell, do you know this?" Snape drawled, stepping closer with his hands folded together. What should I tell them? That my dead grandmother, who's soul is in my locket, told me? Ha. Not likely. I merely shrugged and gave Snape a flat look.

"I just know," I said in the same tone he had spoken in. "I mean, who else would have done this? And why else?" Snape did not respond.

"Well, I think that is enough for one night. Let us leave Madam Pomfrey to tend to Miss Black." Dumbledore gestured towards the others and herded them out of the room, pausing to look back at me from the doorway. "Miss Black, I would suggest you speak to Mr. Weasley. He's been a bit down lately." He gave me a grandfatherly smile and exited the room. I sighed as I sat back onto the pillows.

Madam Pomfrey had me do a few physical tests then released me from the Hospital Wing back to the common room. It was now seven in the morning and everyone should be getting up for breakfast. When I got up to the dorm room, Katie was already awake and getting ready. She didn't say anything so I assumed that she didn't know what happened last night. I decided that I'll keep it that way for as long as possible. But knowing Fred, everyone will know at breakfast.

I changed my robes and ran a brush through my normal purple hair. I noticed Katie sulking past me out of the room so I chased after her.

"Katie! Katie, wait up!" I grabbed her arm and stopped her halfway down the stairs. I pressed against the wall as some sixth years passed us. She refused to look at me, so I guess her just being there is the best I'm gonna get.

"Katie, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting for the past few weeks… I wasn't myself and had no right to treat any of you guys the way I did… Is it selfish of me to ask for your forgiveness?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of what her response will be. I honestly don't even know how I would respond if this happened to me.

"Willow," Katie spoke slowly. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "You're such an idiot!" She punched my arm, rather hardly… "Why couldn't you just tell us what was going on? We all had to find out from Fred what had happened!" She yelled.

"So Fred did tell you, then?"

"Yeah, he told us after McGonagall and Snape took you to the Hospital Wing. I had come down because I heard Fred yelling for help after you passed out."

"Snape? He helped?"

"Mm-hm, it was weird, he actually looked pretty concerned." She led the way down the stairs and into the common room, where we found Angelina and Alicia standing there, waiting.

Angie had her arms crossed across her chest and her hip was popped out to the side. Her eyebrow was raised and her lips were drawn down into a disapproving pout. Alicia looked a lot more reserved, only having a sad look in her eyes. I instantly felt 100x guiltier than I had before.

"Angie-" She already knew I was sorry, she wouldn't be standing here if she didn't. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Save it, Willow." She dropped her arms down to her sides, shaking her head sadly. "Why didn't you just tell us?" She pleaded. Her brown eyes showed the hurt and anger I had put her and the others through for the past few weeks. I wanted to look down at my feet so badly, but I kept eye contact with the older girl.

"I know that I should have told you… I messed up, Ang. I pushed you guys away, and I probably lost my best friend." I cursed the stinging behind my eyes. "I'm so sorry." My throat burned and a lump formed. Angie sighed and pulled me toward her, wrapping her arms around me.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again, Black." She mumbled into my shoulder. "You had us all worried sick! Especially George!" She released me and held me at arm's length. "And now he has that cow hanging off his arm." I choked laughed and patted her arm.

"Don't worry, I won't. And what's up with this _cow_ business?" I chuckled as well all made our way down to the Great Hall. They told me of how Cassidy had started going out with George a few days ago after some hardcore flirting on her part. Alicia supposes that he only got with her because he needed a distraction. My guilt only increased at this. Apparently, Cassidy has been taking up all of George's time and won't even let the girls talk to him. And in the dorm, she will not shut up about how amazing George is.

I cringed at this girl's behavior and heard her stuffed-nose voice in my head calling George's name from the few practices she attended until Oliver kicked her out. I cackled internally at that. I just hoped she didn't show up to today's practice. The sky has been pouring down rain for the past few days already and I don't need some squealing pig rolling in the mud around me. An image of Cassidy with a pig snout, rolling in the mud and snorting out George's name came to mind.

We entered the Great Hall and I immediately heard the nasal laughter of Cassidy. Fred caught my eyes as he rolled his at his twin's girlfriend. He broke out into a grin and waved me over enthusiastically. I grinned awkwardly and sat between him and Angelina with Oliver across from me.

"So I see everyone's friends again." Oliver smiled. Though, I could see an odd tenseness around his eyes. I nodded and mentally thanked Oliver for all that he's done for me. "Well, that great to hear. Especially since practices were getting awkward."

Everyone laughed and we all ate and chatted happily. I hadn't noticed that George hadn't said a word and that Cassidy was clinging rather possessively to George's arm. The day went smoothly and I shocked most of my Professors when I told them I had finished the missing work from my time in the Hospital. In fact, I was the only one finished with anything; most needed more time or hadn't even started. I received our next assignment while everyone else worked on the last assignment.

By the time lunch rolled around I had decided that I will confront George and finally talk to him. As the bell rang to let us out of class, I gathered my books and made my way to the common room to start my search for the ginger twin.

I bumped into Alicia and asked if she knew where he'd gone after class. She shrugged and said she'd keep an eye out for him. I thanked her and ran down the hall. I turned a corner and saw a brief flash of fire red hair.

"George!" I called. I ran down the hall and called after him a few more times. I slowed to a walk just shy of the corner he turned down when I heard a girlish giggle. Cassidy.

"Say it one more time, George!" She cooed. I pressed up against the wall and held my breath.

"You're better than some purple-haired freak." He mumbled. My blood ran cold as if replaced with ice. A twisted grin and the sensation of falling came over me and I suddenly felt the urge to vomit. I know now that it was all a dream, but this isn't… Tears slipped down my cheeks and I ran back the way I came, not caring of how loud I was being.

I felt sick. And betrayed. All my friends said how worried George has been over the past few weeks. But what I just heard… He doesn't seem to care at all. And there's no way I misunderstood what he meant; no one else walked around with purple hair but me… I had already pushed him away but the moment I wanted to apologize – everything goes to shit even more than it already had…

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going but I slammed right into a solid chest. I stumbled back but was caught by my upper arm by a strong hand. I looked up at who I had run into with wide, gray eyes. Oliver stared back at me with concern etched onto his face.

"Willow? What's happened? Are you okay?" I couldn't answer so I just wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest. I sobbed as he stroked my hair and tried to get some answers from me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I heard Fred's voice come from my left. Oliver shrugged and continued to pet my hair.

"Is she okay? She didn't get hurt again, did she?" Angelina's voice piped in. I began to calm down as I felt Fred rub a hand soothingly up and down my back.

"Come on, Will. Let's go to the Common Room and you can tell us what happened." Fred offered. I nodded and let Oliver lead the way to the Common Room with his arm wrapped securely around my shoulders.

We arrived and picked an empty spot and I composed myself long enough to tell them of what I heard. Everyone was shocked at this, Fred and Oliver looked angrier than anything, however.

"I can't believe that he'd say that! After all that worrying over you and he goes and does this? What's wrong with him!" Everyone shouted their parts and looked like they'd tear into him when they saw him next.

"Maybe he didn't mean it… Maybe Cassidy made him say it…?" Alicia supplied. Angelina seemed to consider this.

"I mean, George did start acting all moody and distant when he started dating Cassidy. And he never really talks to us anymore either…"

I shook my head and snuggled deeper into Oliver's side. "Either way, it still really hurt to hear him say that… But I guess I deserve it after the way I treated him…" I mumbled the last part sadly. Oliver's grip on me tightened and one of his hands came up to my chin and forced me to look at him.

"No! Don't ever say that. You don't deserve to be spoken about like that! And he doesn't deserve your tears." He said firmly and wiped away a few stray tears. I smiled weakly and thanked him. I feel so safe with Oliver's arms around me. I wouldn't mind staying this way for a while longer.

At that moment, however, the bell rang for the end of lunch and everyone groaned. With a few hugs and goodbyes, they all went our separate ways, only me and Oliver remaining. I had a free period as did he so we moved to a couch and I sat on his lap as he ran a hand through my hair. I glowered at the purple strands.

"You don't think that me being a Metamorphmagus is freaky… Right?" Normally, I am extremely proud of my abilities but hearing from someone I had considered as my best friend and brother that I was a freak… Well, it does a number on one's self-esteem…

"Oh Willow, no!" Oliver hugged me close to him. "You're incredible no matter how you appear! You're so unique and so confident about it that it's blinding." He whispered into my hair. I blushed at his words and smiled a little to myself. I really do feel the best when I'm with Oliver. He's been there for me during this whole thing and even before. He was always there, complimenting and teasing at the same time, asking me what was wrong even when I hardly knew.

Oliver grew silent and pulled away from me. I grew anxious as he just stared at me, his brown eyes revealing nothing. Despite my anxiety, I took this chance to scan his features. His strong chin and chiseled jaw. And eyes that could hold so much passion but could still switch to emotionless in a split second. My eyes drifted down to his lips and I found myself wanting to know if they were as soft as they looked. I looked back up to his eyes and saw that same fiery passion from before.

I licked my lips and he leaned in closer, his eyes questioning and pleading. I closed my own eyes and met him halfway. Good Godric. His lips were as soft as they looked. The kiss deepened when he threaded his fingers into my hair. Eventually, we had to part when our lungs screamed for air.

As soon as we parted the weight of what just happened came crashing down on me. Oh, Godric! Merlin's beard, did that just happen!? Did I kiss Oliver Wood? Fifth-year Quidditch Captain hottie?! My pink eyes now matched both my hair and my cheeks. He seemed to find this funny for he broke out into a grin and let out a chuckle. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Don't laugh!" I basically screeched. He stifled his chuckles and pried my hands from my face.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed. But it is cute when your hair turns pink like that." He flicked up a lock of my hair with a smirk. I was unable to remain embarrassed or angry when he smirked at me like that. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So, what did that mean?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"I mean, the kiss – was it just heat of the moment… or do you – you know…" I trailed off, beginning to think that it was just heat of the moment. He chuckled and stroked my cheek.

"You tell me." He said before pressing his lips to mine once more, this time a little bit more fervent than the last. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I like you, Willow – so much, for so long… I want you to be my girlfriend." He confessed, looking deeply into my eyes.

I smiled broadly and kissed him again. When I pulled away, he looked like he just won the Quidditch Cup.

"So you will?" He asked giddily. I laughed and nodded.

* * *

I was in a pretty good mood for the rest of the day, but George's words still hung in the back of my mind. Katie was confused by my cheery mood and asked what was up during our last class of the day. I shrugged and skipped out of the room to change into my Quidditch robes for practice. Katie just shook her head and followed after.

"You might as well tell me; I'll find out later." She grumbled as she struggled to pull her shirt on. I laughed and relented.

"Okay, fine!" I paused just to get her riled up. She was about to shout at me before I blurted out my little secret. "Oliver asked me to be his girlfriend." Her jaw dropped.

"What!? Oh, I knew it! I knew something was up with you two! Ugh, you both made it so obvious you were into each other!" Katie ranted as she put her boots on. I shook my head and donned my cloak as it was raining outside.

"Oh, please. It wasn't that obvious." I retorted with an eye roll.

"Uh, yeah it was!" Katie scoffed as we left the common room.

"What was what?" Fred asked as he joined us with Angelina and Alicia. Harry not too far behind them.

"Oh, just how obvious it is that Miss Black here and Mister Wood have the hots for each other. He just asked her out." Katie said conversationally. I smack her in the arm.

"Jeez, Katie! Just tell everyone why don'tcha!?"

"Okay." She shrugged and walked up to the nearest person. "Hey, did you know that Willow is-" I cut Katie off by ripping her away from the confused Ravenclaw. She gave me an innocent look while I just glared at her. The girls and I talked about boys and my relationship with Oliver. Fred just awkwardly walked behind us. I felt bad for him. His twin and his best friend are being taken away from him, and I'm sure he's still angry with George for what he said about me.

I had been hoping that I could make up with George and everyone would no longer have to pick sides. But with how Cassidy has been dragging George away… Our chances of that are very slim now. I just wonder how she even got George to stray away from his family and friends…

We arrived at the locker rooms after a mad dash from the castle to the pitch. Just inside the door was the diabolic duo themselves. Cassidy was wrapped around George's arm as they flirted unabashedly. We all walked by them without a word. However, I did catch Cassidy's eye and she sent me a triumphant grin. So this is how she wants to play? Well, two can play this game. I spotted Oliver and sauntered over to him. I felt both Cassidy's and now George's eyes on my back.

Oliver's scowl eased into a smile as he saw me and he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my lips sweetly. I heard a huff from behind me; Oliver and I turned to see Cassidy lip locked with George. We made identical looks of disgust.

"Alright, let's get practice started. Cassidy, practices are restricted to team members only. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Oliver said coolly, but from the tight grip of his hand on my hip, I could tell he was just keeping his rage in.

Cassidy huffed again and stomped out of the locker room and into the rain. George sent us a narrowed eyed look and went to get his broom. Once he was gone, Oliver let out an exhausted sigh and dropped his head onto my shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I asked, carding my fingers through his hair.

"On top of everything that's happening with George and you being poisoned… Snape's refereeing this upcoming match." He lamented.

"What!?" I jumped when Fred shouted from just to my right. "Snape's going to be the ref? That's it, we've already lost!" Fred threw his arms up in the air. Soon complaints from everyone filled the air, everyone cornering Oliver. I slipped from his arms so I wouldn't be caught in the middle.

"It's not my fault! We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us." Oliver defended. He then had everyone going out on the pitch to being practice, which was a bit tense with George being there but we made it through without indecent.

After practice, we all took our time getting back to the castle and spoke of all the recent events and what to do about it. We all want to find out who slipped me the poison and to know what was up with George.

"Maybe Cassidy slipped you the poison?" Katie suggested, covering her head with her cloak as we all made for the castle. I shook my head.

"No. She's nasty, but not evil." I rejected the idea. Up ahead I noticed Harry just slipping into the castle. He seemed worried about something. "Hey, I'll see you all at the castle." I waved them off and sprinted up to the school. I finally caught up to Harry in the common room as he was telling Ron and Hermione about Snape.

"Don't play." Hermione was saying.

"Say you're ill." Added Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg."

"Really break your leg."

"I can't," Harry replied.

"Why not?" I broke in. "If you don't want to play this game, I can just tell Oliver that I'll play for you." Hermione nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Willo-" Harry began, already having that look that he was going to reject my proposal. I cut him off right away with my hands on my hips.

"Honestly, Harry. I'd rather play and keep you safe than have you out there again. I'm still worried about what happened at your last game." I put my hands on his shoulders, looking pleadingly into his green eyes. "Please, Harry. And plus, I haven't played for real in quite some time." I smiled as he thought about it.

"I guess… But, are you – ugh. Fine…" He struggled over his words and slumped his shoulders. I grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, thank you!" I flung my arms around him this time, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Now he won't be in danger of his broom being bewitched like last time. Now I can protect him.

Now I just have to tell Oliver… Lovely. I'm sure it will be fine, I'm just a good of a seeker as Harry, so he has no reason to reject the idea.

The three first-years were whispering furiously as I watched the portrait hole opened and Neville entered with his legs bound together magically. Everyone began laughing at the poor boy's misfortune. I glared at the group of boys that had been laughing and they instantly sobered up and shamefacedly returned to what they were doing before. I moved from my spot next to Harry to wave my wand at Neville's legs.

"Was it Draco?" I asked as we walked back over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Neville nodded.

"I met him outside the library. Said he was looking for someone to practice that on." Neville explained, wringing his hands together nervously. With Neville being raised by his grandmother, he knew which families are related to which and it was common knowledge to purebloods that the Malfoys were related to the Blacks. Neville was probably thinking I would take my cousin's side, but he is very wrong. I loathe the slimy git.

"Don't worry, Neville. I'll get him back for you. But you need to start standing up for yourself." I said, putting a hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor; Malfoy's already done that." Neville sulked, shaking my hand off his shoulder. His head was hung and his eyes were watery.

"I wasn't saying you were not brave, Neville. If you were not the Sorting Hat wouldn't have put you in this House." I said. "And you know what? The only reason Malfoy's in Slytherin is because he's a mean, unintelligent coward who wouldn't fit into the other Houses. So consider yourself worth more than what Malfoy thinks he's worth."

Neville sniffled but looked up at me with a cute grateful smile. "Thanks, Willow. I think I'll head off to bed now." We waved as he walked off and my pleasant smile morphed into a deep scowl.

"I swear I'm going to prank that nasty git so hard he won't know which ways up." I hissed as I sat down. The other three just watched on. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, inhaling deeply to calm myself. Once calm I looked up to Harry.

"So what were you guys talking about just now, before Neville came in?" They exchanged some heated looks before Hermione finally huffed and addressed me in a rather serious tone.

"Do you know who Nicholas Flamel is? We've been trying to look for him but we can't find anything about him." The dark skinned girl asked. I blinked and rose a brow. A tiny disbelieving smile on my lips.

"Seriously? Where are you looking?" I grabbed the book she currently had in front of her. Something about famous dead wizards. "Well, of course, you wouldn't find anything in there! He's not dead." They waited with baited breath as I wracked my brain for all the information I knew of the wizard.

"He's a famous wizard who specialized in alchemy, his partner was Dumbledore for a little bit. And… He created the Philosopher's stone, of which can be used to make the Elixir of Life and turn things into pure gold. He's fairly old now, around six hundred sixty-something."

Hermione made a sound of recognition. "That's right! I had gotten a book from the Library and I thought I had read something about that! I knew it!" The three of them began chatting excitedly about this latest discovery of theirs. I cleared my throat to gain their attention.

"So why is this so important?" I asked, looking at each of them in turn. Then it clicked. "You don't think this has anything to do with what that big dog is guarding, do you?" I accused. If that's what they're thinking, the I know that they'll try something to prevent Snape from stealing it. But I don't think Snape's the one doing it. I'm not too sure of who is doing it but Quirrell seems a little more sketchy than normal.

"You told her!" Ron whispered furiously to Harry. "Now she's going to tell Percy or worse, my mum." His face went pale as he looked sharply towards me.

"Oh, please Ron. I've known about this for a while now; if I wanted to tell, I would have by now. But just because I'm not telling Mum, doesn't mean I won't be watching you." I threaten, pointing a finger at him. He paled and audibly swallowed.

I pressed my palms into my eyes. Feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. I just need everything to slow down and for all this crazy shit to stop. But, I have the feeling that this is just the tip of the iceberg.


	14. Chapter 14

This entire week has been a nightmare. George has completely lost his mind and refuses to speak to anyone but Cassidy and occasionally the Professors and even then, it's filled with more sarcasm than usual or necessary. As if anything that isn't Cassidy was boring or annoying. Oliver was hardly keeping his temper with the redhead, only a few more tactless comments from kicking George off the team. But he knew he couldn't because nobody had his skill and could keep up with Fred.

I sighed as I pulled on my Quidditch robes. Today was the match against Hufflepuff and Snape was refereeing. That was another thing that had our minds rattled with stress. He hates Harry but he hates me even more. The only good thing coming out of this was that Harry would be safe from someone jinxing his broom. However, whoever had had also tried to kill me so I'm not as safe as I would have liked, but I'd rather fall fifty feet than have Harry do it.

"Ready to go?" Oliver appeared behind me with both my broom and his own in his grasp. I took a deep breath before turning to face him, drawing in all my false confidence to form a laid-back smile.

"Yeah, I was born ready!" I exclaimed and claimed my Nimbus from my boyfriend. I slung the wood over my shoulders, balancing it on the back of my neck. I grinned up at Oliver who wore a tense smile.

"Well, at least you're confident. Just catch the snitch before Hufflepuff scores." He pleaded, leading the way from the locker rooms to the entrance to the pitch where the rest of the team were waiting, George standing off to the side with an unimpressed look on his face. My eyes flashed as I breezed past him to the front of the pack with Oliver.

"I'll catch that snitch before the game even starts." I bit out. With that, we all walked out onto the pitch.

With a sudden panic, I realized that this is my first real game and practically everyone was here. Even Dumbledore sat in the teacher's section, his long silver beard brought my attention to him. He gave me a grandfatherly smile which I returned.

On Snape's mark, we all mounted our brooms and flew up into the air, I rose a bit higher than everyone else. I faced off with the Hufflepuff seeker, a cute seventh year with brown hair and blue eyes. It's her last year so I heard that Cedric Diggory, the reserve Hufflepuff seeker, will be taking over next year. The girl and I exchanged a nod of respect as Snape released the Quaffle. The chasers and beaters underneath us began shooting around the pitch, fighting for possession of the large, red ball. I circled around the pitch high above everyone with my green eyes peeled for any glint of gold.

Just down under the Hufflepuff goal posts on the other side of the pitch, I saw the tiniest glint of silver wings catch the sunlight. Not even thinking about it for a second more I shot forward at top speed, target locked on the snitch. I weaved in and out of the throng of chasers and bludgers, nearly losing my head from the deadly spheres.

Though I may not have lost my head, just as I was reaching the Snitch with my hand outstretched a bludger came out of nowhere and smashed into the front of my broom. My entire body spun out of control and collided with the Hufflepuff seeker, both of us crashing down to the ground in a jumbled heap.

A loud Twee sounded as Snape called a time-out. The stoic professor flew over and landed just in front of our still forms. The audience was deathly silent as they leaned over the railings, trying to get a better view.

"Willow!" I vaguely heard my voice being called by multiple voices as Snape shook my shoulder. I rolled my eyes around in their sockets as I opened them, trying to expel the dizziness that came over me. I heard a groan from next to me and I struggled to prop myself up. The Hufflepuff seeker, whose name was Christina, was just sitting up, untangling her legs from mine.

With some help from our teams, we were able to sit up properly as we regained our bearings. I held my head in my hands in between my knees for a few seconds before finally grabbing my broom from next to me.

"Hey, you okay? Can you still play? Do you need to sub? Harry can pla-" I held up a hand to Oliver as he helped me stand with a hand on my lower back for support. I took a deep breath to clear the final fog over my head and shook out my aching limbs.

"I'm good," I said. Turning toward Christina, who was still on the ground, I extended my hand to her with an encouraging smile. "C'mon, we have a match to continue, don't we?"

"Yeah." She grinned and clamped her hand around mine and allowed me to pulled her up. As soon as she was upright the entire stadium erupted into loud cheers.

"BLACK! OWENS! BLACK! OWENS!" Our names were called as Lee shouted over the mic incoherent words due to his sobbing. Only a few words got through like, 'beautiful', 'inspiration', and 'true sportsmanship'. I waved at everyone as I remounted my broom and took off into the air as the game began again.

This time when I saw the snitch I got there before any bludgers and wrapped my fingers around the golden ball. Everyone screamed as Gryffindor won. The teams landed and I shook hands with Christina, who seemed pretty happy after losing. She just patted my back and congratulated the team.

Just off from the crowd quickly forming around the team I saw Snape looking especially bitter. His eye planted at something in the distance. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tore my eyes from Snape to see Dumbledore standing next to me.

"Congratulations on a splendid game, Miss Black. How are you feeling after such a nasty fall?" His voice was raised slightly to be heard over the crowd but still held that gentleness that only he could possess. I smiled up at the man with a thumb up.

"All right, professor!" I cheered. He smiled back with a nod and left me to be crowded by my fellow Gryffindors. Oliver lifted me up onto his shoulder, cheering loudly. After our little celebration, the team headed back to the locker rooms, where George already was, just closing up the locker after changing. He hardly looked at us as he tried to brush passed to exit the room. However, Oliver had other plans.

"Hey." He bit out, stopping George with a hand on the younger boy's chest. "You could have gotten to that bludger that hit Willow." He stated. Everyone was wide-eyed and silent as George regarded his Captain coolly. The ginger shrugged.

"Didn't notice it." Was all he said before smacking Oliver's hand away and leaving, thumping Fred on the shoulder as he left. The twin left behind looked extremely hurt and had a sadness in his eyes that had no business being there. I clenched my fists, coming to the conclusion to find out just exactly what Cassidy has done to my best friend.

* * *

I changed and told everyone I would meet up with them when Harry came into the room with a big smile on his face. I pulled him into a hug as we talked about the game, Harry continuously asking if I was fine. I brushed him off each time because, to be honest, my hip and shoulder hurt like the bloody devil, but I wasn't going to say anything.

My broom was held firmly in my fingers as I tried not to limp too badly as Harry and I walked to the broom shed. I was just about to stow away the Nimbus when Harry hissed my name. Turning slightly, I saw what had Harry whispering. Just across the field, a hooded person whisked across the grounds into the Forest, the long, hooked nose looking like a certain Potions Master. Rather than putting my broom away, I grabbed Harry's and stuffed it into his hands.

I pressed a finger to my lips, signaling for the younger boy to stay quiet; he nodded in response. Mounting our brooms, we took off after Snape as silently as possible. Our toes barely brushed the blades of grass of the lawn. What was Snape doing out here? And why did it look like he was hiding something? For a while we had lost Snape, deciding to fly up in the trees' foliage so in case we ran into Snape he wouldn't see us.

"S-Se-Severus…" I heard the faintest stutter over the sound of the leaves blowing in the slight breeze. I nudged Harry in that direction, staying high in the trees.

"…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…" My eyes narrowed as they landed on Quirrell, he wrung his hands nervously and shook as he looked to the side. The aforementioned Potions' Master stalked out from behind a tree.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private." Snape's voice was cold and cutting like razors. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all." I shared a glance with Harry as Snape spoke. Sorcerer's Stone…? I looked back to the scene before me, straining to hear as they spoke in hushed voices.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." The black-haired man hissed after the DADA teacher refused to answer Snape's questions.

"I d-don't know what yo-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

At the hoot of an owl, Harry jumped and nearly fell off his broom. My hand shot out to steady him while I gave him an exasperated look. He sheepishly shrugged. By the time, Harry and I looked back to the two professors, they were already finished and Snape was walking away.

I frowned as I thought about what we had heard. Snape said something about Fluffy and the stone… What would Quirrell know about it? But maybe that's the same question Snape's asking… I may not like Snape, but I trust him a lot more than Quirrell.

Harry and I exited the forest after a bit and returned the brooms.

"What do you suppose Snape meant? 'Little bit of hocus-pocus...?'" Harry questioned as we trudged back up to the castle. I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly don't know what to believe… Everything seems to just be going upside down. Maybe Snape was referring to Quirrell jinxing Harry's broom? No…

"Whatever he means… I don't think we should trust Quirrell." I pushed open the Entry Hall door, slipping in quietly.

"Why Quirrell? Snape looks like the dodgier one here."

"Trust me, Harry, not everything is as it seems." Peering around a corner I checked for any teachers. I turned back to Harry once I was sure the coast was clear. "Quirrell may seem like a stuttering fool who can't stand up for himself, but I have a feeling there's more to him than we all know." I clenched my fist, recalling the stony look on his face when he visited me with the other Professors when I was in the Hospital.

"I do trust you, but Snape could also be up to something," Harry said. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Okay, then you keep an eye on Snape and I'll keep an eye on Quirrell. Deal?" I figured that I would compromise with the boy rather than wasting my breath trying to convince him. The raven-haired boy smiled and agreed.

We finally made it into the common room and I was immediately pounced on by our fellow Gryffindors.

"Willow!"

"We won!"

I laughed, not noticing Harry slip away towards Ron and Hermione. Oliver picked me up and spun me around. Apparently, Fred had convinced George to go down to the Kitchens and nick some food, because a butterbeer was stuffed into my hands by Angie and Katie handed me a cupcake. We partied well into the night until Percy sent everyone to bed. With a little persuasion from Oliver, the team was allowed to remain in the common room to "study."

I sat on the couch next to Oliver with our hands intertwined. His thumb rubbed the back of my hand, causing a bright blush to crawl up my neck and my stomach fluttered. I thanked Godric the fire cast red and orange colors across the room and our faces.

"So where were you after the game?" Fred asked, plopping down on my other side.

"O-oh… Um, I and Harry were just talking about the past few attempts to kill us and how lucky we are that we're still alive." I partly lied. I would have just said we were talking and lost track of time but my friends are a lot smarter than that. I had to come up with something a little more believable. And I was lucky I was alive, I could have died. I did die. But because of the people who love me, I am still here.

"Still have no idea who poisoned you?" Lee questioned, popping a Bertie Bot's bean into his mouth. His face scrunched up in disgust. I chuckled lowly.

"I have an idea, but I don't want to say until I'm sure," I replied. Now that was a lie. I know it was Quirrell. But I don't want any of them getting involved and potentially harmed because they were trying to protect me.

* * *

After the game and what Harry and I saw in the Forest, things were getting weird. George was still alienating himself from us and sticking to Cassidy. But even the blonde girl seemed a little put out by how George was acting. I still thought something was unnatural about their relationship.

Oliver has been preoccupied with studying for his O.W.L.s. I hardly ever see him apart from breakfast and practice.

Fred has been really down. In the first few days of George not speaking to us, Fred acted as though everything was fine. I think he believed that George would come around soon, but as the days dragged on and George showed no sign of returning to earth, Fred began to lose hope.

The girls were my only source of entertainment for the last few days. We would stay up in my dorm talking until late at night or hang out by the lake. It was great and all, hanging out with them, but all I really want is to be with the twins… Like the way, we were before… I can't help but feel like it's my fault that my friends are drifting apart. If only I had just trusted them before when I was poisoned…

I gloomily stirred my potion as my thoughts consumed me. I was so lost in thought that I stirred too many times clockwise to the point my potion exploded, blue liquid spraying everywhere and landing on anyone nearby. Instantly, their hair and skin changed into a vibrant orange. My own face was entirely yellow as was my fringe. A depressed sigh left my lips as a shadow fell over me. I just stuck out my hand without looking up at Snape, and a detention slip was placed in my hand.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled and picked up my bag and left the room to McGonagall's classroom.

Entering the room, eyes were instantly on me, giggles erupting from the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. The only ones not laughing was Oliver and Percy who were seated side by side at the front of the room. Both of them had turned in their seats to look at my yellow visage. Oliver looked like he was holding in laughter. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. No, he doesn't know why I'm yellow, he probably thinks I did this a part of a prank. I shouldn't be mad at him…

"Miss Black, why are you yellow?" McGonagall sounded exasperated.

"My potion exploded," I stated blankly, handing her the slip.

I left the classroom and decided to just go up to the dorms. I already have detention so going back to class just seems pointless. Besides, all I really want to do is curl up in my bed.

* * *

I sat on the floor of the common room in a secluded corner with a book in my lap. Potions had ended and it was now lunch. Surprisingly, the common room was empty aside from myself.

A nasal giggle sounded from the portrait hole. I spoke too soon… Peeking up around the couch I was seated next to I saw George and Cassidy walking in with their hands entwined. I felt a nasty clench in my gut as I watched them.

Cassidy left up to the girls' dorms while George sat at a table. He stared up the stairs after Cassidy with a lovesick look on his face. I cringed at expression. Cassidy returned with two bottles of butterbeer. She handed on off to George, the lid already had been popped off. I raised a brow as she popped hers open and held the bottle lip to her mouth, but not really taking a drink. George smiled at her and took a swig of his own. Only when he did this, did Cassidy take a drink of hers.

What was that all about?

They finished their drinks after much love-dovey crap, they stood and left the common room. I breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone, slumping against the side of the couch. Godric, I'm pathetic… A ring sounded throughout the castle, signaling the end of lunch. Guess I should head out to herbology.

* * *

You have got to be kidding me. First, my potion explodes then George and Cassidy show up and act all gross and now… I'm covered in Bubotuber pus. Tears sprang up in my eyes as Sprout rushed to help me. I had been carrying a bucket of the stuff and tripped. All because I was thinking about George.

Katie was asked by Sprout to take me up to the Hospital wing. Ugh, how many trips to the Hospital Wing is that now this year? Too many, if you ask me. With Katie's hand on my elbow, we rushed up to the Hospital Wing.

"Are you okay Willow?" Katie was looking at me with a concerned look. "Tripping with Bubotuber pus is one this, but blowing up a potion? You're not acting like yourself."

She's right. I'm not acting like myself… All because of some girl and my once best friend. I sighed and glared down at my boil-covered hands. I'm sure my face looked similar…

"I just don't know what to do, Katie. He's acting like some obsessed freak under a love potion… He doesn't even talk to Fred anymore…" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Not talking to me is one thing, but ignoring your twin, your best friend, is just wrong…"

"Yeah, I unde- wait. Did you say love potion?" Katie sudden stopped and spun to face me.

"Y-yeah, but Cassidy isn't nearly smart enough to make a love potion that would make George turn against his friends…" I sniffled. If only it were that simple…

"No, but I heard that this Ravenclaw seventh year is making Love potions and selling them for three galleons!" Katie looked like she had solved the secret of the universe.

"N-no way!?" I guess it was that simple! This whole situation doesn't seem as bleak, it fills me with… determination. "Katie, who's the seventh year? I can't just accuse Cassidy of doing this without evidence."

"I think her names… Bailey… S-Sadie? No, Bailey Sadic!"

Well, Bailey, I hope you can help me because I'm out for blood.


	15. Chapter 15

"This is stupid…" I muttered to myself as is snuck up the stairs to the third-year boys' dormitory on my hands and knees. "I don't even know why I'm sneaking… It's not like I haven't been up here many times before…" I fell silent as I heard boisterous laughter from further up the stairs. The laughter was followed by loud stomps and shouts, then all went eerily silent. Ugh, boys. Rolling my eyes, I continued up the stairs, stepping lightly.

It was just after breakfast the day after I got covered in bubotuber pus and my hands and cheeks were covered in bandages. They weren't necessary for the boils, as they were no longer there, but they did leave behind some nasty scars that'll take a while to heal. Now I was gingerly making my way up the stairs to the twins' dorm so I can nick the Marauders' map. Normally, I would have just asked Fred for it, however, according to the older twin, George had taken it and won't give it back.

So here I am on a suicide mission to steal it back and find Bailey Sadic. It would be easier to just look for her at the Ravenclaw common room but I also wanted to get the map for Fred. I didn't feel like George deserved to have it right now, even if he was under a love potion.

Drawing my wand, I pressed my ear to the wooden door of the third-years' room. It was silent. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open slowly. I crawled forward with my wand in between my teeth towards George's trunk. No one was in the room currently, probably heading to class or still eating breakfast.

I really didn't plan any of this well enough because just as I popped the trunk open I heard a throat being cleared behind me. I froze instantly and slowly turned around, eyes wide and white. Standing there in the door with his arms crossed was…

Percy?

Thank Godric, it wasn't George…

"H-he-hey~ Percy~ Bro~ Awesome Prefect guy…" I laughed nervously as I stood. He gave me a disapproving look, not even saying a word. "Um, Fred stole my textbook that I need for my next class so I was just stealing it back."

"Just hurry up and get to class before I report you for skipping class." He said before moving up the stairs, most likely to scold the boys who were still up there. I watched his retreating back until it was out of sight before flicking my wand, the door closing and locking tightly. No more of that…

Turning back to the trunk, I dug through the mounds of fireworks and dung bombs, pushing past Quidditch gear and a dirty magazine. A groan of frustration ripped through my throat when I couldn't find the map. I checked the drawers in the nightstand, under the bed, the small shelf on the wall above the bed. Where is it!?

I flopped down onto his bed face first. It's weird, after not talking for so many weeks, I found myself not only missing him but his scent. His laughter, and the way he always knew how to make me laugh. He was my best friend. How could I have been so stupid to think that he would ever harm me? It was all Voldemort's fault. He had someone poison me and plant a seed of doubt in my mind. For some reason, he wants me to break, he wants me weak. Well, as the muggle saying goes, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

If I can survive being poisoned them I can find some damn piece of parchment! I slammed my fist down onto the pillow, hearing a crunch. Are. You. Kidding. Me? I ripped the pillow to the side and there it was. Under the fricking PILLOW!? Bloody hell! I snatched the paper and shot out of the room and to Transfiguration. The only class I had with the third years.

I had left my bag next to the portrait hole so I grabbed that before heading to class.

* * *

"Miss Black, why are you late?"

"Fred stole my book for this class and turned off my alarm so I overslept," I said smoothly, not skipping a beat. Fred's head shot up and he looked up at me with a confused face. I sat down next to him, slipping the map into his lap. His eyes widened before looking up smugly at McGonagall.

"Yeah, figured she could use the beauty sleep, I mean have you seen those bags!" Fred exclaimed, playing into my excuse. A little too well. Rude. He made a small yelp of pain as my heel stomped down on his foot.

"Detention, Weasley." The stern teacher said before resuming the lesson. Fred was instantly scribbling down onto a piece of parchment, then passed it to me.

 _How'd you get it?_

Grabbing the paper, I wrote my response, waiting for McGonagall to look away to pass it.

 **Snuck up to your dorm, he didn't hide it too well.**

 _Where was it?_

 **Under his pillow**

 _I had checked there! Git._

The paper was stuffed into my lap as McGonagall turned to the class, her eyes landing on the pair of us as if she knew what we were doing. I kept my expression passive as to not seem suspicious. Once she turned away I looked around the room, my eyes landing on George just as he looked away from me. My brows furrowed in confusion. He hasn't been even breathing in my direction for the past three weeks, so what's with that? And me easily finding the map in a place Fred had already looked?

Something's up…

Class ended and I said bye to Fred and the others as I headed to the dungeons for Potions. Stopping on the way in a small alcove behind a tapestry I unfolded the map. Tapping the yellowing parchment with the tip of my wand I whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Dots of ink blossomed to life on the paper and spread to show Hogwarts. Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Lee Jordan, nope… No Bailey… Wait! There, heading to the Divination tower. If I book it there after class, then I may be able to catch her!

Potions went by quickly, without me making any mistakes this time, much to Snape's annoyance. He still deducted five points for me finishing first. I didn't care. I'm going to get my best friend back so nothing can bring me down right now.

My books were haphazardly stuffed into my bag and I shot out of the room and up the stairs as fast as possible towards the Divination tower. I didn't know Bailey, seeing as she's a seventh year in a different house, but I knew that she was blonde and had green eyes. And she apparently always wore a pendant with a crystal star on it.

I shoved through the crowd of seventh years, scanning their faces for Bailey. My search went on longer than I had wanted, I had even stopped a few to ask if they've seen her. No one had. Did she just disappear? The hallway had cleared so I pulled out the map and scanned the castle layout. Ugh, she had passed me and was already on her way to her next class. This is turning out to be a lot more difficult than I had anticipated… I trudged down the stairs and out to herbology, planning to get her at lunch.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with chatter as everyone poured in and ate their meals. Angie and Katie sat on either side of me, looking for the seventh-year girl as well. Fred also sat across from us looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Last night after I had gotten back from the Hospital Wing, Katie and I explained to the others our theory. They all agreed and said they would help. Oliver, however, looked the most skeptical. When I had asked him about it, he just said that he was worried that if was wrong that I'd be hurt even more.

I guess I should be happy that Oliver seems to care so much, but I can't help but wish that he was as optimistic about this as me. Granted, I as well have my doubts about this theory being correct, but if there is even the slightest chance then I'll take it to get my best friend back. And I kind of live in the same house as him so it'd be odd to Mum and Arthur if we came home with George ignoring everyone…

A sharp elbow jabbed my side. I looked up at Angie and saw her nodding at a very short girl walk in to the Great hall. She had the same description that Katie had told me, but I didn't expect her to be so short… I'm 5'2", shorter than Angie and the other girls but this girl was tiny. Probably standing at 4'11" at most.

"No wonder you missed her this morning!" Fred exclaimed, looking at the small blonde as she passed by.

"Well, it's now or never. Want one of us to come with you?" Katie asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and stood. My lips spread into a reassuring small that was sent to Fred.

"I'll get him back, Freddie," I spoke quietly. He returned my smile shakily and nodded. I spun away from my friends and headed toward Bailey. She sat with other seventh years I didn't know, but I walked up to them with confidence. Soon all their eyes were planted on me as I came to a stop just behind Bailey.

She turned when she noticed her friends' eyes on me.

"Oh, hey, you're Willow, right? Can I help you with something?" She asked sweetly. I don't blame her for what happened to George because she didn't really know what she was doing but, she was a part of breaking a family apart.

"Yeah, can I talk to you in private for a moment? It's important." I motioned to the door of the Great Hall, waiting impatiently for her reply. She shared a look with her friends before looking at me cautiously.

"Um, yeah, sure." She stood and together we walked out of the Hall and down to an empty hallway. We faced each other in a tense silence. She seems to have read my attitude, maybe from the way I walked or from the red tips of my hair, I don't know.

"So, I heard you sell love potions." I started, and she seemed to deflate a little in relief.

"Oh, yeah, I do! But I don't see why you need it… Aren't you dating Oliver Wood?" She tilted her head with her blonde brows furrowed.

"I am but that's not why I'm asking," I said while crossing my arms. "Did you sell a potion to a Gryffindor named Cassidy?"

"Oh, yeah! She said her cousin had this guy at work that he really liked and she told him about me." Bailey explained. My theory was confirmed about her buying a love potion but a new question arose. I looked at the older girl in confusion.

"That can't be right. Angelina Johnson, my friend, is roommates with Cassidy and she's always telling Angie how she wished she had siblings or even cousins…"

"Well, that's what she told me…" Bailey's face instantly became very guarded. "I never sold any potions to anyone who intended to use it on a student. I'm not stupid." She paused to pull a book from her bag. "This is all the people I sold to, all of them in their sixth or seventh year, they all bought them as gifts or pranks. I was cautious about selling to Cassidy because she's a third-year but she was very convincing when she talked about her cousin… I didn't think it would be that bad… Who did she use it on?"

"George Weasley. My best friend," I answered. "Ever since she gave him that potion you sold her, George has been very hateful and won't talk to any of his friends, not even Fred. It's like all that matters is Cassidy. And we just want our friend back." I grabbed Bailey's hand. "I just need you to help me. When did you last give her the potion? How long does it last?"

"A-ah… We-well, it normally – the potion – normally lasts about a week, then it wears off… I gave her enough to last about three weeks… She probably already gave him the last dose." Bailey shook her head and looked at her feet. "I-I'm so sorry… I didn't know that this was happening."

"It's alright, but please stop selling love potions. There's a reason they're banned in Hogwarts." I released her hands and stepped back. "Thank you for your help." I bowed my head slightly and began to walk away.

"W-wait!" Bailey called. I turned to face her. "You won't tell anyone about this, right?"

"I have to tell Dumbledore that Cassidy has put George under a love spell but I will not tell him of who gave it to her," I promised. This girl was in her last year of school, about to take her N.E.W.T.s, and as wrong as it was for her to sell love potions, it would still be wrong of me to rat her out and risk her getting expelled so close to the end. She didn't know what she was doing. Cassidy is just a great liar.

"Th-Thanks, Willow." She offered a smile. "I hope you can get George back… I won't sell anymore love potions."

I returned the smile and went on my way.

* * *

"So, did she sell to Cassidy?" Fred asked as I sat down next to him in the common room after all classes had ended.

I nodded my head bitterly, a frown etched deep onto my face. "Cassidy told Bailey that she had a cousin who wanted the potion. Bailey wouldn't sell to anyone wanting to use it on a student." Disgust twisted in my gut. How can anyone do such a thing to another? I was not angry because she took George from us, but because she took someone's freedom. He is nothing but a prisoner under her control from a silly potion.

"What!? She doesn't have any cousins! She's such a liar!" Angie shouted, drawing the attention the other Gryffindors in the room. Good thing Cassidy and George were not in the room… Angie instantly quieted her voice and slouched in her seat.

"Why would she lie about something like this?" Lee asked, resting his chin on his fist, glaring into the fire.

"Maybe she's lonely…?" Alicia supplied.

"Aly, you're too nice." Katie rolled her eyes.

But maybe she's right… Nobody can be so nasty without something happening to them as equally as nasty. She has no siblings… And from what I have seen, she has no real friends at Hogwarts. Perhaps she is just lonely…? But still, that is no excuse for alienating someone from their friends as well.

"No matter the reason, we need to tell Dumbledore," I said. "I saw her give the last dose to George just yesterday. So, he'll be affected for about five more days."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Fred jumped up, eager to get his twin back. We all decided that only Fred and I will go to Dumbledore, seeing as we are the closest to George.

* * *

"Is this really happening…?" Fred asked as we walked to Dumbledore's office.

"It does seem unbelievable, doesn't it?" My heart hammered in my chest. "I almost feel bad. She may get expelled for this…"

"Well, she should have thought about that before she did," Fred replied. "It's not our fault she chose to do this."

"I know… But she must have done this because she was lonely…"

"Then she should have tried to make friends with us like a normal person."

"Yes… You're right… I just don't want someone to be expelled for something a petty as this."

"I know, Wil; you're just too nice." Fred shook his head with a benign smile.

We fell into silence as we walked, only our footsteps making a sound in the abandoned halls. Our thoughts consumed us. What if Dumbledore does not believe us? What is the word of two thirteen-year-olds? And how do I prevent Cassidy from being expelled for her naïve mistake? We are young and we all make mistakes, so she should not be expelled for being lonely. I can only imagine what her home life is like that would lead her to be this way. I can't really say I relate with her fully because I grew up in a large family, but I do know the loneliness of not knowing you mother and living without your father…

I silently made a vow to myself and to Cassidy that I will not allow her to be punished too harshly. Everyone deserves a second chance. I will not decide for my friends whether or not to give her mercy but I will choose to forgive, despite the pain she has caused.

"Miss Black, Mr. Weasley, to what do I owe the pleasure?" We turned to see Dumbledore standing down the corridor, next to the entrance to his office.

"He would know that we were coming," Fred whispered. I smacked his arm.

"Sir, we have something important to tell you." I stepped forward. The silver-haired wizard nodded and beckoned us to follow him. He spoke the password to his office and the gargoyle jumped to the side, allowing the stairs to be revealed. We followed him up the stairs into the extravagant office. A phoenix sat on a perch next to Dumbledore's desk. Large portraits hung on the walls of past headmasters of Hogwarts. The sorting hat sat on a shelf, looking like an ordinary tattered hat.

I had never been in Dumbledore's office before, only constant visitations to Filch's and McGonagall's offices with the twins. McGonagall's office was standard, books and files and the occasional magical item. Filch's was dark and stuffy with mold growing in the corner. But, Dumbledore's office was just… Magnificent. I made eye contact with the phoenix, to which I bowed my head slightly. The bird returned the gesture.

"Fawkes is his name," Dumbledore said upon noticing the staring contest between me and his companion. "Quite rare that he would bow his head to someone. He must see great potential in you, Miss Black."

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh, heh… Thank you, then, Fawkes." I smiled at the phoenix. It blinked in return.

"Professor, we have a problem." Fred drew us back to the subject at hand. I nodded solemnly.

"Ah, yes. But first, would you two care for a Lemon Drop? I have taken a particular liking to them." The old wizard grabbed a yellow hard candy from the crystalline bowl on his desk.

"No thank you… Professor Dumbledore, we have reason to believe that George is under a love potion." I declined the candy before explaining our worries. Dumbledore listened intently a small frown took over his wizened face the more I described.

I chose to leave out the part of Bailey selling love potions. I already made her promise to not sell any more potions. I am not worried that she would break our promise seeing as she was the cause of someone losing their friends and she didn't seem to like that.

"I see… And do you have any proof that Miss Carter has done what you are accusing her of?"

"Yes, sir." I pulled a heart shaped vial from my robe. I handed it to Dumbledore. It was nearly empty, only a few drops at the bottom. "She gave him the last dose yesterday, so he is still under the effects. But I'm positive that what's in that bottle is the love potion."

Dumbledore seemed to think about what I was saying before uncorking the vial and bringing it up to his long nose. He inhaled and nodded. "Indeed, this is a powerful love potion, but not Amortentia. In any case, it is against the rule to give a fellow student a love potion."

"Will she be expelled?" I wrung my hands together nervously.

"Perhaps, if that is what the decision is after I met with her and the other teachers."

"Please, Sir, don't punish her too severely," I begged. Fred sent me a bemused look. "I know what she did was against the rules but I think she only did it because she was lonely… I don't know much about her but I know she doesn't have many friends and doesn't have a great relationship with her parents… She is young and naïve and we all make mistakes. I may not be able to completely change your mind, but please consider my words." I bowed my head.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before speaking. "I will take your words into consideration when I speak with the other teachers. For now, if you can find Professor McGonagall and informed her of what is going on and find Mr. Weasley and Miss Carter? I shall take this to Madam Pomfrey." He held up the vial.

Fred and I nodded and ran out of the room to McGonagall's office. The woman looked up from grading papers when we entered.

"Weasley, Black? It is nearly dinner, shouldn't you be heading to the Great Hall?" She asked, setting down her quill. We quickly explained the situation and that we were to find the two people in question. She stood up and stormed out of her office with us hot on her tail.

She seemed to know exactly where they were at for we found the in no time in an empty hallway.

"Weasley, Carter." Her voice wasn't raised but still seemed to boom through the hallway. The two jumped and looked over to us. Their eyes widening, Cassidy looked even more panicked that she ever had.

"Come with me." The female professor ordered. Fred and I looked on solemnly at George as he followed in confusion. The two of us brought up the rear as we went up to the Hospital Wing were Dumbledore, Snape, Quirrell and Madam Pomfrey were waiting.

"What's going on and why are they here?" Cassidy asked, looking pointedly at me and Fred.

"Is this familiar, Miss Carter?" Snape's dull voice asked as he produced the heart vial. Her face paled and her hands clenching into a fist. Her blue eyes locked onto me balefully. I gave her a tight-lipped grimace.

"No." She bit out. I sighed. She wasn't making it easier on herself.

"Miss Carter, this will work a lot better in your favor if you tell the truth," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Fine, yes it's mine." She admitted. Her voice was shaky and tears pooled in her eyes. I felt bad that she was going through this but really, she did it to herself.

"What was in it?" Snape interrogated her. She hesitated before mumbling her answer, nearly inaudible. "Again?" Snape looked down his hooked nose at her.

"A love potion." She said louder this time for all of us to hear. George had gone rigid and was looking at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Did you use it on a student?"

She nodded.

"Who was that student?"

She swallowed thickly and looked like she would break any second. I looked down guiltily. No matter how many times I told myself that she did this to herself, I still felt like I was the one at fault. I didn't have to tell Dumbledore. I knew the potion to cure George. I could have handled this myself…

Cassidy's hand shook violently as she pointed at George. The ginger's eyes were the size of dinner plates now and he was as pale as the moon shining outside the large windows. Oh, Georgie.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would take a seat." Pomfrey gestured to the bed. George didn't look away from Cassidy, seeming to deny that he was under a love potion. But he sat down anyway. Pomfrey handed him a cup with a deep green potion in it. He tossed it back and grimaced at the taste.

Fred and I exchanged an anxious look. George started coughing violently, almost like he was hacking up a lung. I went to step forward but Dumbledore rested a hand on my shoulder. I watched on worriedly as his coughing died down.

He gave off a great shudder and a cloud seemed to lift from his eyes. I held my breath as he looked up and locked eyes with me, rather than Cassidy as I was dreading he would.

His jaw dropped when his gaze looked over my form. I must've looked horrible… I haven't been sleeping well and food lost its appeal over these last few weeks. And my cheek and arm were still bruised from the last game.

"Willow…" His voice was pain and he looked like he was holding back tears. "Oh Godric, Willow, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I-I'm so so sorry!" He turned to Fred. "And Freddie, mate, I can't believe I acted that way… Merlin, I'm such an idiot!" He clenched his fist and looked down at his lap.

"George, it's not your fault!" I cried.

"She's right, mate. Yeah, you were a prat – sorry professors – but you weren't yourself." Fred said, sitting next to his twin. They looked complete now. It was so strange seeing them without the other but now they found each other again.

"As touching of a reunion as this is, a decision must be made whether or not to expel Miss Carter." Snape's voice cuts in. I frowned at him when he turned to Cassidy, who was crying ugly tears.

George looked up to her and leveled her with a flat look. "She doesn't need to be expelled." He said in a monotone voice. I looked at him in shock, as did everyone else.

"George, what're you saying? She gave you a love potion and tore you away from your family." Fred whispered angrily. George shook his head.

"I know, but I still remember what she told me when I was under the potion…" He trailed off and locked eyes with her. "She's just a lonely little girl who made a mistake. I may not forgive her, but I'd feel bad if she were expelled on my account." He shrugged. I smiled and sat down next to him. He offered a small, apologetic smile.

"Well, we think about this tonight, for now, it is time for dinner." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and we were dismissed. Cassidy left with the teachers and the three of us made our way to the Great Hall, where loud chatter could be heard.

"Guys, I'm sorry…" George said for the tenth time that night. I groaned and punched his arm roughly. He yelped and rubbed the spot I hit.

"Bloody hell, woman…" He mumbled.

"There, that's your payment for being a prat, now stop apologizing! It wasn't your fault." I gripped his hand, squeezing earnestly. Fred nodded from next to him and threw his arm around his twin's shoulder.

"But you might want to expect for punches thrown at you from the others. Especially Willow's boyfriend!" Fred teased. I shot a glare at him, he grinned impishly.

"Oh yeah, you and Wood are dating now…" George muttered. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but lately he's been too busy with his studies and his older friends… Hardly feels like we're dating anymore." I said. I still really liked Oliver but he seemed to be growing distant. I didn't know if we would last through the summer…

And honestly, with the way things were going, I don't think we'll last until the end of the school year… I sighed heavily. And if we did break up, I don't know if I'd want to stay on the Quidditch team. But things might work out so I wasn't worrying it too much.

For now, I was just happy to have my best friend back.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything went back to normal in the next few weeks. Somewhat… Harry seems to have a knack for getting himself into trouble. Hagrid had won a dragon egg in a game of cards or whatever and he had to get rid of it before anyone suspected him of anything. Dragons were illegal to own without the proper licensing.

Ron thought it a good idea to write up Charlie if he could take the baby dragon. Charlie, of course, was all too eager to take the reptile.

Fred and George thought it hilarious. I smacked both of them over the head with my potion's book.

Speaking of which; things were the best they could ever be with me and George. It was as if those torturous months had never even happened. We fell back into our normal routine of pranks and getting detention. The teachers must regret ever getting us all back together.

Quidditch was easier with George finally cooperating with everyone, to who he apologized profusely. They all forgave him after having him bring them snacks from the kitchens.

Only two people were not so happy with this new development. Cassidy had managed to escape being expelled, but she had to serve detention with Snape every day for the next five months. Which meant she would still be in detention next term. But she would send us baleful glares from down the table. We, or rather, I tried to make peace with her, but she just screamed at me…

"I don't need your pity! Stop trying to act like you care! You just want everyone to think you're oh so perfect. But I know that you're not. You're just a selfish girl that wants to take everyone away from me!" She had stormed off before I could say anything in return.

Ever since then she had been glaring at me non-stop. Perhaps I am selfish, but I never meant to take anyone from her… I don't think I had anyway, she was the one who took George from his friends. She is seriously messed up.

The other person who didn't like that George and I were back to being buddies again, was Oliver. I knew he was jealous of our relationship. I was constantly trying to reassure the fifth-year that I only liked him and nobody else. He would sigh and apologize for his behavior. Still, even though he said sorry, he didn't act any better toward George. The only reason Quidditch practice was going smoothly was because Oliver wanted to win more than beat up his girlfriend's best friend. Smart.

Now, I was walking with Harry, Hermione, and Neville to detention with Hagrid. I didn't help them in the dragon escapade, but I did turn the floor of Filch's office into quicksand. I may or may not have done it so Harry wouldn't be the only one being harassed for losing points for Gryffindor…

Filch was once again lamenting the ban on the old punishments, I stood behind him mocking him because I've heard the same words many times. The others tried to hold back their laughter.

We got to Hagrid's hut and the half-giant greeted us. Draco, who was already at the hut, looked even paler - if it were possible - at the mention of us going into the forest.

"The forest? We can't go in there at night – there are all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard."

"Oh please, Malfoy. The twins and I have been in the forest many times and never saw a werewolf." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I smirked, "But if you're too afraid, I'll be here to protect you~" He scowled at me. I chuckled.

We got to it and ventured into the forest. Soon we came across a silvery liquid.

"Unicorn's blood," Hagrid informed solemnly. "Summat has bin huntin' these poor things. We're gonna try an' find this one. Migh' have ter put it out of its misery." He paused and looked to me, "I'm expectin' yeh ter help me keep an eye on this lot, Willow."

"Don't worry, Hagrid, I'll protect them!" Draco swatted my hand away as I patted him on the head and looked like he was going to say something offensive until I cut him off. "Unless they annoy me, then I'll leave them to the Chimera I saw here a few nights ago," I said. Hagrid obviously knew there wasn't really a Chimera here but Draco didn't. The boy was practically green at the thought. He snapped his mouth shut and looked away with his arms crossed over his chest.

Neville, Draco, and I separated from the others. We trudged through the undergrowth silently. Or at least I was… Neville and Draco were trumping along like a pair of newborn elephants. I sighed irritably.

"Seriously, if you guys don't walk quieter then whatever is hurting these unicorns is going to have an appetite for eleven-year-olds." I hissed. They were instantly moving as quietly as possible, which would have been great if they weren't walking like slugs now. I groaned.

I led the way through the forest with my eyes and ears peeled for anything that might lead us to the injured unicorn. I jumped when I heard a shout behind me and tiny explosions like fireworks. I spun around to find Draco laughing at Neville's panicked face. Malfoy had snuck up on the poor, unsuspecting boy and caused him to send red sparked up into the sky; our signal if anything bad happened.

My fist was immediately gripped onto the front of Draco's robes, pulling him face-to-face with me. My eyes burned red and I growled in his face.

"You idiot! We're not the only ones in this forest, you know!? Maybe I'll leave you to the thing that's killing the Unicorns, you prissy little daddy's boy!"

"Daddy's boy!?" Draco shrieked. "That's rich coming from you, blood traitor!"

"Please, why don't you have your daddy buy you some new insults!" I rolled my eyes at the petty insult. Not like I haven't heard that one before.

"U-uh, guys – what's that?" Neville stuttered, pointing a finger at the giant figure rushing towards us through the foliage. My heart stopped and I pulled Neville behind me along with Draco. I drew my wand and raised it defensively to the figure. As it grew nearer, both First Years clutched onto my robe in fear. Then it spoke.

"Willow!? What 'appened!?" Hagrid shouted as he burst from the trees, his crossbow ready to shoot down any enemy. He paused when he saw no threat. "Is erryone alrigh'?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, we're all fine," I said while lowering my wand with a sigh.

"What were the sparks fer?"

"Oh, I don't know; let's ask Draco." My tone was dripping with sarcasm as I turned to face the pale first year. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Longbottom here just can't take a joke." He bit out. I growled.

"Draco, here, though it would be funny to scare Neville. Well, it wasn't. Neville was so scared he sent up the sparks." I explained.

"What!? Are yeh mad!? Boy, yer lucky if I don' tell Professor Snape and get you another detention!" Hagrid bellowed. His nearly hidden face was red and rage poured off him in stifling waves.

Without another word, the half-giant led us back to the other two who were hidden behind a large tree. I stomped up to Harry and hugged the younger boy. He hesitated before patting my back awkwardly. I rested my chin on the top of his head and sighed heavily. Draco just pisses me off. He's such a snot-nosed brat who has no respect for others besides himself. He's just like his family. My family… I'm glad I was raised by who I was raised by because I don't think my dad or mother would be proud if I turned out like Draco. At least, I hoped they wouldn't have been…

"Right, we'll be changing groups now. Harry, you'll be with Willow and Draco and Neville with come with me and Hermione." He instructed; I held back a groan. "Sorry, but you two don't scare easily and we need to get this done." He whispered to the two of us. We nodded and split off down another path.

We walked for quite a while, looking for the unicorn. I'm sure with how thick the blood was getting the further we went; the poor thing was certainly dead. My heart ached for the pure creature. How could anyone or anything be so evil? Unicorns were such beautiful and peaceful creatures… It's unbelievable.

The blood came it larger puddles now and I had a feeling just in this next clearing we'll find what we've been looking for. And just as I thought. There, on the ground, was a creature like none I'd ever seen before. But, it was also devastating. Its body was bent oddly and blood poured from its wounds.

Harry was about to step forward when a slithering sound came from the other end of the clearing. All three of us froze in our spots as a creature, no. A hooded person scuttled, yes scuttled, across the ground towards the dead unicorn. It crawled along the ground as if were one of those monsters from a muggle horror film.

It stopped at the unicorn's body. I held my breath, hoping it wasn't going to do what I thought it would. And it did. It lowered its head to the largest cut on the flank of the unicorn and drank the shimmering blood.

Draco let out a mighty shriek and bolted out of there. Harry and I stared, transfixed by the horrendous act. The cloaked head whipped up to look directly at us. I began scrabbling back, pulling Harry along with me. My chest burned as it advanced upon us. I'd never felt a pain like this; like my insides were on fire. Harry didn't seem to be doing so well either as he was clutching his head, stumbling backward.

I vaguely registered a horse jumping overhead and charging the hooded figure. It fled with a yell and was gone like it was never there. The pain cleared in my chest and I looked up to see a centaur. He was young looking with pale blonde hair and a slightly tan body. He turned to face us and offered me a hand as I had fallen over a raised tree branch. I gratefully accepted and let him pull me up. Harry was just coming out of the stupor he had been in.

"Are you alright?" The centaur asked us. I nodded numbly. And stared in the direction the creature went.

"Yes – thank you – what was that?" Harry asked while brushing off his clothes. The centaur's gaze was locked on Harry's forehead, his scar.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "And you are the Daughter of Black." I raised a brow at his words. I mean, I was there with Harry, but I'm normally overlooked as a survivor of that night… "You two had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time – especially for you two. Can you ride? It will be faster this way." He knelt for us to climb on his back, Harry in front. "My name is Firenze."

"Thank you, Firenze," I said. "We were sure to have died had you not come."

"You are very important, it was nothing."

We were about to take off when the sound of more hooves approached. Two more centaurs came bursting into the clearing. One was a chestnut with red hair and the other was black haired and bodied.

"Firenze!" The black centaur boomed. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Two no less! Have you now shame!?" I felt a little offended at his words. I'm not dirty or anything… Rude.

"Do you know who this is? This is the Potter boy and the Daughter of Black." Firenze replied coolly. "The quicker they leave the forest, the better."

They all argued with Bane seeming the angriest. I had to hold onto Harry when he held Firenze as he reared up, kicking his front legs.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" A chill went down my back at the furious tone. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

Firenze suddenly turned, and we were off into the trees, away from the other two centaurs. We ran for a few moments until we came to a stop when Harry began asking what that thing was and why Bane was so angry.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" The centaur asked. Harry shook his head. Explaining that we only used its horn in potions and tail in wands.

"It can be drunk to gain a longer life… but your soul is torn apart because of it… To kill an innocent and pure creature… It's just pure evil." I muttered. I could only think of one being evil enough to do this… I sincerely hoped my gut feeling was wrong. It couldn't have been him… But then again, he did have someone slip me poison in order to get me out of his way to Harry. And my gut feelings were never wrong.

"Yes, truly horrible for one to do such a thing," Firenze said mournfully.

"But if your soul is torn apart, who would be that desperate for a longer life? Wouldn't be better to die than live a cursed life?" Harry asked, still confused as to what we were saying. Harry was lucky. Growing up not knowing of the dark wizard who wanted him dead. Sure, he had to live with his early life with his negligent muggle relatives, but at least he didn't have to have a hoard of witches and wizards gawking at him whenever he entered a shop. I may not be as well-known as Harry, but I was certainly recognizable to a good handful of people.

All my life I received varying looks of pity, awe, or disgust. Not only was I known for surviving alongside Harry Potter, but I was also known as the mass murderer Sirius Black's daughter. More often than not I was seen as just another member of the Black Family, dark and evil. Molly always gave the offending wizards a piece of her mind, always claiming that I was just a child. However, even as a child, I could comprehend the saddened look in Molly's eyes or the anger in Arthur's.

I never wanted to be the reason to cause my adoptive parents pain, however, they always seemed to be criticized for taking me in. I often thought of what my life would have been like had Voldemort never existed. My dad would have never been sent to Azkaban, Harry's parents would have never died. Perhaps my mother would have never left. I always dreamed of a big, happy family gathering with Mum and Dad, the Weasleys and Potters. Oh, what bliss.

"It would be better." Firenze's voice brought me back to reality from my wishful dreaming. "Unless all you're waiting for is something stronger – something that will give you power. Something that will revive you completely, and you will never die."

"He wants to use the Elixir of Life to gain eternal life… And he needs the Philosopher's Stone to do it," I said darkly. I will not allow it. Whether Dumbledore acknowledges it or not. I'm certain the hooded figure had been Voldemort – I didn't want it to be, but life is full of disappointments.

"You are correct, once again, Miss Black."

"But who needs it?" Harry asked, but I knew he already knows the answer to his question.

"Who do you think is evil and desperate enough to do this?" I answered his question with a question. His eyes darkened and he looked down at his hands.

"Voldemort."

* * *

We finally we parted ways with Firenze. He wished us luck and was back off into the forest. Both Harry and I were silent as we trekked back to Hagrid's hut. Even when we were all on our way back to the common room, Harry and I were lost in thought.

Ron had waited up for the other three first-years. They spoke briefly, then all went up to their dorms. Another figure was seated next to the fire. For a second, the flames made the person's hair appear ginger. I thought it was George or Fred. But when his head turned, the ginger hair returned to the original brown hair and pensive brown eyes locked onto my own fuchsia ones. Oliver had stayed up waiting for me.

"Oliver, what're you doing up?" I asked, plopping down next to him. He bit his lip and remained silent. I quirked an eyebrow at his odd behavior. "Um, is everything alright?" I asked nervously. A nasty feeling settled in my gut the longer he was silent. No. Why do I have to feel like I did something wrong? Like I'm the problem here? The nasty feeling was replaced with anger.

I stood and glowered down at the silent boy. "Fine, don't answer. I'm going to bed." I made to turn but his fingers wrapped around my wrist.

"No! No, I'm sorry… I was just trying to think of what to say to you…" Oliver pulled me back down onto the couch, holding my hand. I stared stonily back at him.

"What? What do you need to say? Going to explain why you've been ignoring me? Why we never see each other outside of Quidditch practice?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from letting out the sob that was bubbling up in my throat. I honestly didn't need this right now… I just learned Voldemort was drinking unicorn blood to keep him alive long enough for him to get the Philosopher's Stone and make the Elixir of Life.

"Willow, I'm so sorry… I know I haven't been the best boyfriend this last two weeks…" Oliver began.

"No, you haven't." I crossed my arms.

"I know…" Oliver looked down at his now empty hand. "I'm not going to make any excuses for my vile behavior, but Willow – Merlin, I'm such a wuss." He scrubbed a hand over his face. I furrowed my brows.

"If you're breaking up with me, then just do it…" My voice cracked in the middle of my sentence.

"No, Willow! I don't want to break up!" Oliver insisted. I breathed a sigh, but a sob cut through. He immediately pulled me into his arms and pet my dull purple hair. This was all just becoming too much for me… Dealing with Voldemort, nearly dying by one of my teacher's hands and trying to protect Harry while keeping up my relationships… It's too much! I can't do this anymore… I don't know how long this relationship will last if I accept his apology.

I don't want to give up, but for Godric's sake, I'm only thirteen! I shouldn't have to worry about half the things I'm worried about! I need to think about this… Just think rationally, Black. Think of the pros and cons of fixing this relationship…

Pros – I have a boyfriend. Okay, but I could survive without one… But at least I'd have someone to support me… But I already have a whole family behind me. The twins being my biggest supporters. Do I even really like Oliver? I mean, sure, he's nice in the moment but he's not the most sensitive… He's demonstrated that on many occasions. And who's to say he won't start ignoring me, again, right away? He's a good friend, that's for sure. However, he is not a good boyfriend.

And there's the issue with George… Even though I hardly see Oliver anymore, when I do and George is around, the Captain is immediately wrapping his arms around me. Normally, I would have been just a tad bit embarrassed but his possessive behavior made me uncomfortable. It's like I'm… just a trophy. A possession. Upon this realization, I pulled away from Oliver.

"I can't… Oliver…" I pushed him away. "Oliver, you're a great friend, and I do care for you… But I'm not… I'm not in a place to be in a relationship, right now. I have too much on my plate and honestly… I don't appreciate the way you've been acting," I said, looking him in the eyes. I think this is the worst about this. I can look him in the eyes and say I don't want to be with him. I know I can survive without him. But I think of how I was without George. I couldn't eat or sleep… My nightmares were so intense I couldn't bear to sleep. But when I got him back, it was like a breath of fresh air. I could suddenly breathe again.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" Oliver stared wide-eyed up at me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, but you're just not the guy I want to date. At first, I thought you were, but I was vulnerable then."

"This is about George, isn't it!?" Oliver was suddenly standing up, towering over me. I took a step back at the angry look in his eyes. How dare he!?

"Excuse you!? You have no right to even assume that," I yelled, "and no, this isn't about him! It never was. This about me having too much to deal with and you being a possessive prick!" I shoved him away from me when he took a step closer. "And as if you have the right to question me about who I hang out with! You always ditch me for your friends, so I'm left to be with the only two boys who actually care enough to stay by my side!"

Oliver stuttered for words but couldn't seem to find any. I scoffed and shrugged my arms up.

"I was sorry, but after this blatant display of disrespect for me and my friends – my family, I don't feel sorry anymore." We stood there staring at each other. Oliver's eyes were angry but I could see regret slipping in. I'm sure my eyes were the same but I felt next to no regret. Only liberation. We both stiffened when another voice came from the boys' stairway.

"Willow? Oliver? What are you two doing up? It is well past lights out!" Percy scolded. His eyes widened when I turned to face him and he noticed my tear stained face.

"Sorry, Perc. Just sorting things out. I'm going to bed now." I took this opportunity to escape away to my room. Katie was fast asleep along with the other girls. My dirty robes were shed and I tossed them into the laundry bin to get cleaned. My favorite black jumper was thrown on and I put on some black sweatpants. I wiped at the tears still freefalling down my cheeks. My bed looked cold and didn't appeal very much.

Against my better judgment, I crept back down the stair to the common room, peeking around the corner to see if Oliver or Percy was still down there. They didn't seem to be, so I skirted along to the boys' dorms. The door creaked slightly as I pushed open the third years' door. I cringed when Lee flopped over in his sleep. The door clicked softly behind me. I tip-toed over to George's bed.

I know by doing this I wasn't helping my case in saying I wasn't breaking up with Oliver for George, but right now all I needed was to be comforted. George brought that along with his warm smile and understanding gaze. I didn't care what anyone thought. George was safe. And I needed him right now. I feel like things are just weighing down on me and I just can't take it. I wish so badly that I didn't have to deal with any of this. But I couldn't just leave Harry to this on his own.

I didn't want to wake George, so I just slid under the warm blankets without pulling them up too high. He groaned and scooted over. It wasn't the first time I had snuck into his or Fred's beds. I had been doing this since we were little. Whenever I had a nightmare, it was them I'd always go to. His eyes cracked open as I curled up into his side.

"Will?" He murmured. "You alright?"

I shook my head and sniffled, clutching his shirt. "We broke up. And Harry's in danger, and I fear I may not be able to protect him from the storm coming…" I sobbed quietly. He moved closer and pet my hair gently.

"It's okay, Will. You have me and Fred." He smiled his warm, kind smile. "And Mum, Dad, Bill, and Charlie. Even Ron and Percy can be useful. You gave so many people behind you. You can do anything with us beside you." He wrapped me up in a hug.

"Heh, thanks, Georgie…" I returned the hug and relished in the nostalgic feeling. Just like when we were younger… "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"Well, after growing up with you, I like to believe I know you pretty well." He grinned. I smiled in return and nuzzled into the pillow.

"I'm always here for you, Willow."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! So, I just went back and edited all of the previous chapters to the best of my ability. With the help of Grammarly. Anyway, if you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out politely!**

 **Thank you for reading and remember to review and favorite this story! Until next time~!**


	17. Chapter 17

Defense the Dark Arts will always be my favorite class. Always. However, ever since my revelation about Quirrell, it was becoming hard to not skip class. Even though I wanted nothing more than to stay away from the man, I walked into class and sat in my seat at the front of the class as usual.

Today was a bit different, though. I just found out that Voldemort is killing unicorns and Quirrell is most likely helping him. I couldn't help the scowl that overtook my face as I looked at the professor.

He maintained his nervous attitude and stuttered at each glare or tripped at each smirk I sent him. I wanted him to know I knew exactly what he was up to. Underneath the anxiety poring off of him, I could see the hostility in his eyes. I smirked and he ran into the desk at the front of the room. Everyone laughed at his expense and he smiled nervously.

"A-a-and th-that wil-will be all f-for toda-today." Quirrell dismissed the class. He turned and began sorting the papers on his desk with trembling hands. Everyone was out the door the moment he dismissed us, however, I stayed seated. Katie gave me a questioning look but it waved her off with a promise to meet her in History of Magic. She shrugged and left.

I leaned back in my chair and tried to calm my racing heart. This was completely stupid. Why are you still here? Just leave and go with Katie. But no, my stubborn and protective side kept me rooted in my chair. I had no idea what I was going to say to this man, but I wanted him to know that if he continues down the road he's going, then I will make sure that he is good and dead.

Quirrell finished with what he was doing and turned to me with the papers in his hands. A shriek left his mouth and the papers he just organized went flying into the air. I cackled internally. He scrambled to pick them up and chuckled anxiously.

"Sorry about that, Professor," I said with a lazy grin. He cleared his throat after he tried to speak but it only came out as a high-pitched squeak. His feeble disposition made it easier to feel confident when facing on of Voldemort's followers. "You put on a great act, Quirrell. Heh… Had me fooled for a moment there." I propped my feet up on the desk and twirled my wand between my fingers. Quirrell's eyes flashed briefly before he hid it with and scared chuckle.

"C-can't p-possibly know wh-what you're talking ab-about," He stuttered. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Cut the crap, _Professor._ " I hissed. "I know what you're up to and let me tell you… If you continue down the road you're going, then I. Will make. You. Regret it." He paused for a moment, his act crumbling around him like a wall falling. I narrowed my eyes when a sarcastic grin spread across his face. My grip tightened around my wand and I readied myself for him to attack. He chuckled and set his papers down onto the desk. He took a step forward; I shifted back.

"Really, now? And how will you do that?" He sneered. I smirked to hid my nerves but I could feel the sweat drip down my neck. "Nobody will believe a thirteen-year-old girl with a murderer for a father." My blood boiled in my veins and I severely wanted to hex him right there.

"Maybe, maybe not… But perhaps Professor Snape will?" I drawled. Fear flashed in his eyes before he could stop it and I knew I had the upper hand. "Snape knows what you're doing as well and with a second opinion, thirteen-year-old or not it will be enough for Dumbledore."

Quirrell drew his wand in a flash and pointed it to me. I raised mine defensively. My heart thumped wildly and my palms began to sweat. My mouth was dry is anticipation. But I laughed nonetheless. I won't show weakness if front of this monster.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance! You were lucky enough to live threw the poison and the dream made to separate you from your friends. But not this time!" He shouted and poised his wand to fire a curse.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I yelled. "It would cause far too much suspicion on you because if I turned up dead, all eyes would be on you. I told my friends what I was going to do and for them to warn Dumbledore should anything happen to me. And even if Dumbledore doesn't believe them, you would have lost your chance to get the Stone."

He hesitated, seeming to weigh my words. Then he lowered his wand but didn't put it away. "If you get in my way, I will kill you." He threatened. I grinned madly.

"I'm looking forward to it, Quirrell." I spun on my heel, grabbed my bag and left the room to the empty hallway I said I'd meet everyone in. My body was practically vibrating with the remains of adrenaline. I just threatened my biggest enemy and he nearly killed me. But I need to protect Harry, and if that means dying, then so be it. That boy has many things to do in the future and I cannot let him die before he gets there.

Turned into the hallway to be met with worried faces of my six friends. Fred shoved the map under his shirt. They instantly bombarded me with questions and pulled me to sit with them on the floor. I explained what happened and what was said. Little did Quirrell know, I had recorded everything on a tape, hidden in my bag. I pulled out the recorder and rewound it. Pressing play, our conversation played and everyone listened with wide eyes.

"He practically admitted that he was the one that poisoned you!" George exclaimed. "We need to take this to Dumbledore, now." He made to get up and take the tape recorder, but I pulled him back down.

"No. Not yet," I protested.

"Willow, he's dangerous! We need to take this to someone who can handle him," Angie reasoned. I shook my head, bouncing my leg up and down while glaring at the floor.

"I know, but I feel like something is still off…"

"Off?" Alicia repeated.

"Yeah… Like, whenever I'm around him, my chest hurts, just as Harry's scar hurt when Quirrell is around. And when we were in the forest and we saw You-Know-Who, I felt the exact same as I do around Quirrell…" I explained. I don't know what it could mean but something isn't right about him.

"So, maybe Quirrell is You-Know-Who?" Fred suggested. I thought about this for a moment.

"No, I don't think so… But he is certainly connected to him in some way. I just don't know how." I bit my lip. My legs wobbled a bit as I stood and faced my friends. "But, I have a feeling we will be finding out soon…" I trailed off, looking outside the window to the greenhouse where I could just see Harry in his Herbology class.

* * *

The next few days went by painfully slow. Exams were being held and I honestly wished to do nothing more than leave and find Harry. My chest burned and I knew something was up. But I had to take my exams.

Transfiguration came easily to me and I was the first to complete the written exam and turned it in and went back to my desk to wait for everyone else to finish. Fred and George sent me dirty looks for finishing like it was so easy. I shrugged. After that exam was over I separated from the third years and went to take my other exams. Potions went well, but Snape sneered when I turned my paper in. But I wasn't worried because I knew I got everything right. Charms, DADA, and History of Magic were all easy and I was finished with the written stuff.

Being in Defense Against the Dark Arts was the worst, however. Quirrell didn't even hide his hatred for me when I turned in my exam. I smirked and leaned down.

"I got everything right, so I better get an A or Dumbledore may find out of our little secret~, " I said lowly. He narrowed his eyes but marked my paper as an O. I smiled sweetly and skipped my way back to my desk.

After exams were over for the day I went to the courtyard where the twins were waiting. We arranged to practice together for the practical exams tomorrow. We began with Transfiguration, Fred turned George's hair blue and I turned Fred's electric yellow. George then attempted to turn his brother's skin green but failed after a few tries. While they figured that out, I had my own special practice to do. McGonagall was helping me with my Metamorphmagus abilities.

I could turn my body into different human body parts, but animal features were a bit more difficult. The Professor and I had the idea that if I could shift even my feet into hooves or my hands into paws, then I may be able to shift fully into an animal form. It would be like being an Animagus, but I would be able to change between different animals. Currently, I was practicing shifting my hands into lion paws. I scrunched my face in concentration. My nails elongated and thickened before snapping painfully back to normal. I groaned.

After about an hour of practice, George was able to turn Fred's skin green and back and I got fur to grow on my fingers, but they still looked human. Eh, close enough for now.

We practiced our other spells and charms for hours until a Prefect came and told us to go up to our common room. We packed up and made our way up the stairs. I stopped suddenly when I saw my least favorite professor walking briskly to the Owlery. A letter was held firmly in his hands, but he was too far to see who it was for. I raised my brow but continued to follow the twins when they called out to me.

* * *

Practical exams went by smoothly, somewhat. I felt good about all of my exams expect for Transfiguration, surprisingly. I passed the first half, the part everyone was doing, but I still was not able to turn any part of myself into an animal part. My hands hurt from the force of the fur pushing through my skin and the claws stretching my cuticles. I rubbed them soothingly as I watched the twins and Lee tickle the giant squid's tentacles.

"Hey, Willow!" George called. I looked up from my book to him. "Come on and join us! Exams are over!" He grinned and waved me over. I smiled back but held up my book. He huffed and went back to the squid. Yes, while exams are over, there is still the threat over Harry's life and I had a bad feeling in my chest all day. I looked up when I saw three figures walk over to the edge of the lake, Harry, and his friends.

I didn't make a move to go sit with them, but I did watch them closely. They were too far for me to hear, but they were having an intense conversation. Harry was rubbing his scar and looked very frustrated. Same, bro.

Suddenly he jumped up and said something, I could hear his voice but couldn't make out any words. Harry took off towards Hagrid's hut and I resisted the urge to follow them. Don't do it. Just leave it alone. They'll figure it out themselves and if they need my help, they will come to me…

After a while they left Hagrid's place and sprinted for the castle. Oh, who am I kidding!? They're going to try to do this on their own! I jumped up and stuffed my book into my bag. And grabbed the map from George's back. I opened it and tapped my wand to it, mumbling the words. I quickly found Harry and took off.

"Guys, I'll be back later, take my bag up to the common room when you're done here!" I yelled to the twins as I ran off. They called out for me but I ignored them and went to follow Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

When I got up to the castle and inside I looked down to the map again. Snape was standing with the three. I ran in their direction and cleared the map. Snape's footsteps could be heard coming toward me, so I moved back and acted like I was just walking up.

Snape stopped when he saw me.

"What are you doing, Black?"

"I'm looking for Harry," I replied coolly.

"And why would you want to do that?" He had this weird look in his eyes.

"Because, Professor, I wanted to ask him how his exams went, is that so wrong?" I asked with a raised brow. He considered me for a moment before moving aside and walking by me without another word. I rolled my eyes at his clichéd mysteriousness. I walked around the corner to see the three just taking off.

"Harry!" I called but he was gone before I could catch him. I groaned and kicked the wall.

* * *

Dinner came around and I took my usual stop between the twins. I dropped my head tiredly to George's shoulder. All day I had been trying to catch up with the trio, but even with the map, I managed to just miss them. I gave up and trudged to the Great Hall for some food. I hadn't eaten lunch. The twins piled food onto my plate and forced me to eat. But really didn't have the stomach for it right now. My chest hurt and Quirrell was staring daggers at me from the teacher's table.

"Willow, if you're going to protect Harry, then you're going to need your strength, so eat," Fred commanded while trying to stick a loaf of bread into my mouth. I swatted his hand away.

"He's right, Will." George nodded, pushing a spoonful of mashed potatoes toward my lips. "Can you imagine, fighting Quirrell and then you suddenly pass out from malnutrition!" He exclaimed. I rolled my dull gray eyes but opened my mouth anyway. He grinned in triumph and stuck the spoon into my mouth. "Now, I'm not feeding you. I have my own stomach to feed." He pulled the spoon out and placed it in my hand. I groaned and sat up properly and began eating.

I guess I was hungrier than I thought because I managed to eat the same amount at the two boys on either side of me. They don't eat like Ron, but they can put it away. And I ate the same as them. I groaned. Now I was going to be too full to protect Harry…

Dinner was finished and we moved up to the common room. I spotted Harry and waved to the twins and moved to sit next to Harry. Ron and Hermione looked up as I sat down.

"So, what're you three up to?" I asked slyly. They swallowed loudly in unison. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I want to help," I said.

"Well…" Harry began to explain how they thought Snape was the one who gave Hagrid Norbert and was going to sneak into the trapdoor under Fluffy tonight. And that he was the one that sent a letter to Dumbledore saying it was from the Ministry. They were still stuck on Snape. I shook my head when he finished.

"It's all very clever, but it's not Snape…" I explained to them my theory and they looked confused.

"But why would Quirrell…?" Hermione trailed off as she thought more about it.

"Either way, it doesn't matter who it is. Someone is going to try something tonight and we need to stop it." Harry decided. I bit my lip to keep myself from protesting. I knew he would do it anyway.

"Well, you can't do this yourself. I'll go with you." I volunteered. "And plus, mum would kill me if she found out that let you do this, Ron," I said pointedly to my adoptive brother. He chuckled nervously and nodded. With that all settled I moved to sit with the twins until everyone else left the room. The twins bid me goodnight and left up to their dorms. Lee followed after a while. And the common room was empty.

I jumped up as did the trio and we set into action. Harry brought his invisibility cloak that didn't even now he had. I gaped at it for a few seconds before moving on. Just as we were going to leave a voice called behind us.

"Where are you going?" Neville Longbottom asked, his toad clutched in his hands.

"Neville, don't worry about it," I warned. He shook his head.

"N-No! You guys are going to lose us more points!"

"Neville, please, just go back upstairs." I urged.

"I'll – I'll fight you!" He held up his fists and moved in front of the portrait hole. I groaned. We're losing time. "You told me to stand up to people, so that's what I'm doing!"

"But not to _us_." Ron groaned. I smacked him on the arm. I turned back to the younger boy.

"Look, this is important." I began but he cut me off.

"Go on then, hit me! I'm ready!" He cried. I sighed and held up my wand before stopping when he went completely rigid. Hermione had hit him with a paralyzing jinx. I gave her an impressed look before urging the three out of the common room before anyone else came.

I had the map open to check if the coast was clear. Nobody in sight. I waved them under the cloak and lead the way to the third corridor, uncovered. I'd be too big to fit under there with all three of them. Unfortunately, I didn't notice Peeves' blob on the map right on top of us when we got to the stairs of the third floor.

"OH~ An itty student is out of bed!" He cheered. I looked up at him in alarm. "Oh, and it's ickle Blackie!" He floated down to be eye level with me but his legs were up in the arm like he was laying on his stomach. "Whatcha doing out of bed? Huuuhhh?" His face curled into a smirk.

"Come on, Peeves, I'm trying to pull a prank here." I sighed. His eyes lit up and he grinned happily.

"Who? Who? I need to see this!"

"Snape, but he's in his office where I need to be, so can you cause some commotion so I can do my prank?"

"Hehe, I don't like helping others but I do enjoy seeing Snape suffer even more, so just this once!" He zoomed off in the direction of Snape's office. I sighed in relief. We set off once again, getting to the door in a matter of seconds.

"He's already gotten past Fluffy," I whispered. The big three-headed dog was fast asleep, being soothed by the music of a harp playing in the corner. "He used a harp to put it to sleep… Clever…" I mumbled. The other three gave me disbelieving looks. "What? It is… I was thinking of just singing to it."

The three brushed me off and began arguing about who was going. I was going regardless so I didn't intervene with the argument. Harry moved to open the trapdoor and Fluffy instantly began to growl in its sleep. The harp was slowing and getting quieter. Oh no. I began singing the first thing that came to mind, low and slow, like a lullaby.

" _This is a spilling of the heart,_

 _With no intent to fall apart._

 _I don't feel like I'm even here._

 _You may just watch me disappear._

 _I wonder, did they make me, right?_

 _Aren't I supposed to wanna fight for love?_

 _And life? Everything that people say is right?_

 _Am I so wrong to cry only when there's something in my eye?_

 _Am I to die alone and sublime?_ "

As I sang, Fluffy stilled and feel back into a deep sleep. I continued while we all slipped toward the trapdoor. One again they began to argue about who was to go first. I glared at them and sang out a threat to them.

"If you guys don't decide, I'll stop~!" I must have looked ridiculous. Singing a lullaby while threatening them with a glare on my face. They decided Harry would go first. I crept in after them, singing until I was sat on the edge of the door. I stopped singing and dropped into the darkness as I heard the massive dog begin to growl.

My body fell for a few moments until I landed on a soft object. My eyes adjusted to the light to notice the boy boys already struggling to free themselves from the thing we landed on. It was a plant, it seemed. I gasped and went to reach for my wand. I was met with an empty pocket. Oh no! I searched frantically for my wand. I just had it; where did it go? My gaze landed on the long piece of wood where it sat nestled in the vines. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I was falling.

"Hermione! It's devil's snare!" I shouted. "Use your wand to make light! I can't reach mine." I ordered. She nodded and fumbled with her wand before producing a bright blue flame that lit up the room. The vines recoiled and if they could, probably would have screeched. I was able to free myself and reach my wand. Harry and Ron helped me up as I had fallen closer to the center of the plant.

"Ugh, I hate Devil's snare," I muttered darkly while brushing off my pants. My sweater had a nice new tear in it already. I frowned. I liked this sweater… We continued until we reached a room with hundreds of birds. They didn't bother us while we tried to open the door on the other side of the room. I hummed and looked up to the birds.

"They can't be for decoration," Hermione said. I nodded in agreement. Suddenly Harry gasped.

"They're not birds! They're keys! Look – there are broomsticks! We need to catch them!"

"But which one?" I asked but grabbed a broom anyway.

"There!" Harry pointed out an old-looking key with a bent wing. I nodded and passed him the broom. I grabbed another and we took off after it. Ron was waiting near the door as we tried to corral the key towards him. It dodged Ron's outstretched hand but got just close enough for Harry to pin it against the wall.

We landed and unlocked the door and jogged down another passageway. This one led to a huge room with what looked like giant chess pieces. I paled. I suck at chess. But good thing we have Ron! Ron placed us in our spots, Harry as a bishop, Hermione as the rook, himself as knight and me as queen. Yas, Queen.

The game started and pieces of stone were flying everywhere as the pieces destroyed each other. Savage. Ron paused during his move, thinking over what to do.

"There's only one way to go," He nodded, "I have to be taken."

"No!" Harry, Hermione and I shouted. "You can't!" I added.

"It's the only way!" He retorted. "If you guys want to stop Snape – or Quirrell – then this is how we're going to do." I hesitated but nodded. He made his move and Harry checked the white queen. I ran over to Ron who was unconscious.

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" I patted his cheek, crying out to him. He was still breathing and he didn't seem to have any major injuries. I sighed and laid him down. "We'll be back, Ron!" I sprinted through the next door with Harry and Hermione. This room had a huge troll in it, but it was asleep already. We tiptoed past and came to hopefully the final room.

Seven potions were laid out on a table with a riddle to accompany them. We worked through the riddle until Hermione came to a final decision. There was only enough for two of us. Hermione volunteered to stay behind and Harry and I each took a drink from the black vial.

We jumped through the flames.

And came face to face with Quirrell. Behind him was a mirror. The Mirror of Erised.

"You!" Harry exclaimed. He looked at me with wide eyes. "You were right."

"Of course, she was. Because she's oh-so-perfect." Quirrell's tone was intensely sarcastic. I smirked and held up my palms in an innocent pose.

"What can I say? I have a talent for sniffing out evil!" I laughed.

"But I thought it was Snape who-"

"Severus? Yes, he does seem the type." Quirrell cut the boy off. "But he was just trying to protect you." He sneered.

"Protect me? But he tried to kill me!"

"No, _I_ tried to kill you!" I was growing impatient with this chatter. I drew my wand.

"Please, let's speed past this boring explanation," I groaned. "Harry, Quirrell jinxed your broom, he let the troll in, he poisoned me to keep me from protecting you, everything was him." I wished for this to be over now. The longer we talk with him the more likely he is to figure out where the Stone is. I pointed my wand at him, shouting my spell.

"Stupefy!" The spell hit my mark and he flew back and landed a few feet from the mirror. "Harry, the Stone, in the mirror. You need to get it. Before Quirrell. I'll hold him off!" I shoved him away as a jinx landed just where he had been. Quirrell recovered and was firing jinxes at me.

"You should have died! I should have killed you!" He shouted, firing his spell over and over again. I wasn't skilled enough to block so I dodged as best as I could. I fired my own spells from behind a pillar. Sheer terror flooded my mind and I could hardly stand. I froze when I heard a voice floated through the room.

 _"Enough of this child's play. Use the boy and get the Stone!"_ One word flashed through my mind. Voldemort. Quirrell quivered and nodded his head before firing a jinx right at me as I fired one of my own. He hit me right in the gut, making me fly back. I hit the stone wall and felt blood trickle down the back of my head. But my jinx also hit and smacked him right in the head. His turban fell off and like a switch was flipped, pain blossomed in my chest. In my dazed state, I could only focus on the pain in my chest.

I tried to stand. I needed to get to Harry… I need… to… I army crawled toward my wand that had rolled out of my hand when I had hit the ground. I didn't have the energy to move anymore. Blackness was creeping up on me, beckoning me with comforting fingers. I shook my head to clear it. Harry needs me. I can see him talking with the face on the back of Quirrell's head. So, that's what Voldemort had become. Nothing more than a parasite.

Anger surged through my body when Quirrell swung around to grab at Harry. I growled, low and guttural. I could suddenly see clearly, my legs regained feeling and I was able to pull myself up. Quirrell shrieked as his hands burned at the touch of Harry. My locket also burned from around my neck.

With one hand clasped around the golden locket, I reached forward and grabbed Quirrell's face. He shrieked even louder. Voldemort's shouts mixed with the screams of pain and the grunts from Harry and I. Quirrell's skin peeled and blistered until it became dry and began to crack. It was as if he were in a furnace. He was reduced to nothing but ash.

I dropped to my knees, suddenly drained of all strength. Harry collapsed next to me. I smiled down at him gently and fell forward, my cheek pressed into the cool stone. I reached up and brushed his hair from his scar.

"We're okay, now…" I murmured. I could feel myself slipping, but struggled to remain awake. I can't leave him unguarded. What if Voldemort came back? I need to protect him.

After a while, I heard footsteps rushing into the room. I vaguely registered being lifted and laid onto a stretcher. McGonagall's and Snape's face just in view. Tears flowed down my cheeks freely.

"Is it over? Is Harry safe?" I breathed.

"Shh. Yes." McGonagall soothed. "You were very brave, my dear." She smoothed her hand over my bloodied hair. I nodded and looked to Harry on another stretcher.

"Good…" I mumbled before allowing the darkness to finally take over my mind.

* * *

Light filtered through my eye lids and birds chirped. The familiar scent of flowers filled my nose. My eyes cracked open to find myself back in my Grandmother's garden. I was on the same bench I had woken up on last time.

"Mija, you did very well." Her voice was the most calming thing I've ever heard. After everything, all I wanted was the comfort of a loved one. She sat down on the bench next to me and pulled me into a warming hug. I sighed in contentment and returned the hug. She smelled of sugar and cocoa. But something was bothering me.

"I didn't die again, did I?" I asked. She chuckled and pulled away.

"No, mi Amor. You did not die. I simply wanted to talk with you." She explained. She plucked a daisy from the ground and placed it in my hair. "I want you to know that your mother and father would be very proud of you. You protected your friends and helped stop one of the most dangerous Dark Wizards from coming back. You did very well." She cupped my cheek and smiled tenderly.

"But this isn't the end, is it?" She looked sad as I asked my question. She sighed and took my hand in hers.

"No, Mija. It is not," She lamented. "But I have faith in you. You will prevail. As is the way of our family." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Now, I believe there are some people waiting for you to wake up. Good luck, mi Amor."

My vision faded to black and I felt as though I was laying down in something warm. My hand never lost the feeling of being held, but my other hand also felt like it was being held now. My head was throbbing and my limbs felt like lead. My eyelids didn't feel any lighter but I forced them open when I heard Harry's voice. I found myself in the hospital wing once again. The twins fast asleep in the chair on either side of me, my hands in each of theirs.

Just as I looked over Dumbledore was already at the foot of my hospital bed.

"Ah, Miss Black, I see that you are awake." He said in a cheery voice. "As I was just saying to Mr. Potter, the Stone has been destroyed and Quirrell is no longer a threat." I smiled in relief and dropped my head back into my pillows.

"How long have we've been in here?" I asked.

"Three days," he replied. I gasped.

"We missed the quidditch match!" I exclaimed. Man, Oliver must have been so angry. Ah, I sudden don't feel bad…

"Yes, well, your health is far more important," Dumbledore said wisely. He exchanged some words with Harry as I squeezed the twins' hands. They stirred and looked up groggily.

"Wow, you two look a right mess." I teased. They jolted up and two big grins spread over their lips.

"Willow! You're up!" They jumped on me in a big bear hug. I squeaked as they squeezed me. They sat back and began chattering away, catching me up on everything and how worried they were. They showed me the different things everyone left for me. I smiled happily at them as they chattered. These were the times I lived for. I looked over to Harry and gave him a big grin. He returned it and gave me a thumbs up.

We were released from the Hospital wing on the day of the end-of-term feast and were allowed to go down to join the feast. But not before Hagrid paid a visit, sobbing loudly and apologizing profusely. We waved him off, telling him it wasn't his fault. He calmed and reached into his jacket and produced two leather bound books. One was smaller than the other but was just a handsome.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos… knew yeh two didn't have any… d'yeh like em?"

I'm assuming Harry's was filled with his mother and father, his photo album was much larger than mine, but not any more special. I smiled down at my father's young face as he grinned at the camera.

I sobbed and nodded as Harry couldn't even say anything. They were perfect.

* * *

When Harry and I entered the Great Hall for the feast, everyone went quiet, looking over to us before talking loudly all at once. Harry sat with Hermione and Ron as I nestled myself in between the twins. People were standing to get a better look at me or Harry and we both sunk in our seats. The twins were a good shield, seeing as they're so tall.

Dumbledore entered and everyone finally went quiet. He gave his speech and we all listened in inventively.

"Now, I have some last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…" He cleared his throat and looked back up to us. "First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Cheers erupted from our table, Ron going purple in embarrassment as people patted his back.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor house fifty points." More cheers sounded and I could have sworn Fred cheered the loudest. She buried her face in her arms and I think she started to cry. I smiled widely at her.

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points." I jumped up out of my seat with the twins and clapped madly. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were now cheering along as Gryffindor was now tied with Slytherin for the House cup.

"Fourth – to Miss Willow Black," my eyes widened and my cheeks burned, "for loyalty unmatched and pure cunning and bravery to protect those close to her, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." I thought it was loud before, but now it was deafening. The twins lifted me out of my seat and cheered the loudest out of the three houses. We beat Slytherin! We beat them! From my new height, I could see the fourth house looking very sullen and angry.

"Now, I believe there is a need of change in decoration." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Slytherin banners shimmered and went from green and silver to red and gold. The Snake of Slytherin vanished and was replaced with the majestic Lion of Gryffindor.

* * *

Everyone was packed onto the Hogwarts express to return home for the summer. I sat with my hands in front of my face, trying to shift then into lion paws. My new photo album was open on my lap with my father and a lighter haired man with scars on his face shoving each other in the picture.

George sat next to me and Lee next to him, closest to the door. Fred was across from me and Angie, Alicia and Katie were all squished in next to him.

"Man, that was one interesting year!" Fred said loudly. Everyone laughed and nodded their heads.

"Yeah, hopefully, next year will be more peaceful!" Lee wished, holding his hands clasped over his heart.

"We can wish, but I don't think we will ever have a quiet year," I said, smiling as my hands fully shifted into paws.

"Willow, you're still not worried about You-know-who, are you?" Angie asked. I shrugged.

"I'm always worried, Ang, but you know… I think in these next few years…" I smiled widely and looked out the window. "We're going to have the time of our lives."

 **A/N: Yay! That is the end of Book One! But not the end of this fanfiction! This book will have the second book and then will end. But do not worry! There will be a sequel about the third and fourth books, then a third book about the 5** **th** **and 6** **th** **books and a final book about DH. I know this was a long chapter, but I wanted to get this book done with!**

 **If you see any mistakes in grammar or spelling and punctuation, please politely point it out and I will fix it as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you all for staying with me for the year I've been writing this. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and don't forget to continue to review and favorite! Until next time, my little Lives!**


	18. Chapter 18

I sighed as I gazed out of the window, watching my owl, Obsidian, fly off into the horizon. This has been the twelfth letter I've sent to Harry this summer. Hopefully, this time I'd actually get a reply. Ron had been sending the green-eyed boy many letters, as well. But we got no replies. Ron had written Hermione to see if she had any news about Harry, but she sent a letter saying that Harry wasn't answering her letters either. I chewed on my lip and trudged up the stair to my bedroom.

Everyone was either outside or in the kitchen helping with dinner. I'd be down helping with dinner, but past experiences with kitchen utensils have me banned from cooking. So, I flopped down on my bed and observed my locket.

Ever since June when I was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and unconscious, my grandmother has not spoken to me. I no longer hear her voice in my head nor Voldemort's. Which is good, but I can't help but miss the wizened, old woman.

She was the only person I knew from my mother's side and while I was with her I felt closer to being complete. I sighed again and dropped the locket to my chest.

"You've been sighing a lot." A voice said from my door. My head jolted up to see a smirking face. George was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his eyes locked on mine. I was about to sigh again but stopped myself. I simply rolled over to my side so I was facing my window instead of him. I didn't really want to talk about how I was feeling. It would be pointless anyway. It's not like I can just get my Dad out of Azkaban, find my Mom and live happily ever after.

The bed dipped as George sat down next to me. He poked the middle of my back. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Wanna play Quidditch with us?" Again, I shook my head. I kept my gaze locked on the boughs of the tree just outside my room. A small blue bird hopped on the branch closest to my window. "Wanna do something crazy?" He inquired after a few moments of silence. I was going to shake my head for a third time before considering it. Maybe that's what I need. To do something crazy, something normal for me, just to get out of this funk I've been in. I turned my head to look at my best friend.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

()()**()()

Why had I asked? Yeah, I wanted to do something crazy, but this is just ridiculous. Here we were, three boys and one girl in a flying car after midnight, flying on a rescue mission to Little Winging. Fred was in the driver's seat while George was the passenger. I sat in between them with Ron in the back. Ron had the suspicion that the Dursleys were keeping Harry locked up or something and Fred and George suggested taking the Ford Anglia Arthur had enchanted to get him and bring him home.

I sat forward the closer we got to Privet Drive.

"There! That one!" I pointed to the house with bars on one of its windows. No doubt, this was Harry's prison. Fred nodded and pulled up next to the window. Ron rolled down his window and tugged on the bars experimentally.

"We'll need to use the chain." He said. I reached down to the floor of the car and grabbed the chain with a hook on the end while Ron knocked on the window and bars to get Harry's attention. The boy's face appeared in the window with wide eyes and scraggly hair. I smiled widely when he threw open the window.

"Ron!" He exclaimed in a whisper. "Ron, how did you – what the -?" He blubbered. He looked over to the front seat and locked eyes with me. His mouth was agape like a fish.

"All right, Harry?" George asked. He nodded dumbly and explaining what was going on with the bars and why he had been using magic. He says it wasn't him. He and Ron bantered back and forth about using magic out of school.

"Stop gibbering!" Ron shook his head, "We've come to take you home with us." I saw something pass over Harry's expression but couldn't quite place what it was.

"But you can't magic me out either –"

"We don't need to. You forget who I've got with me." Ron jerked his head in our direction and all three of us gave him identical smirks. A trick we have perfected over the years. I passed the chain over to Ron.

"Hook that onto the bars tightly, now," I said. Ron did as he was told and nodded to Fred.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead." Harry was being dramatic. I rolled my eyes and urged Fred to move.

"Don't worry, now stand back." Fred hit the gas and the car lurched forward, straining against the bars.

"Faster, Freddie!" I said; I thought I saw something from the next window. I hoped it was just my imagination. The car gave one last pull and the bars came flying off the wall of the house. Fred pulled the car up once again so Harry could climb in.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff – my wand – my broomstick –"

"Where is it?" George asked.

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room –"

"No problem," George said. "Out of the way, Harry." He climbed out from the car through the window of Harry's room. I followed after him, grabbing his outstretched hand as support. I turned to Fred who was digging through my bag and produced a small box and tossed it to me. I caught it with ease and walked to the door, opening the box. Two little sticks of metal sat inside, one hooked up and the other bent at a right angle. Lock picks. The simplest I could get but still effective.

"Willow's the fastest at picking locks," George whispered. I smiled and began working on the lock of the door. Within a matter of seconds, the tension wrench was turning the now unlocked lock. George and I stepped out into the hallway quietly, looking toward the other doors. It was quiet aside from the snoring from the rooms. I lead the way down the hall taking Harry's warning about the last step into account. The last thing we need was for the step to creak and wake up the Dursleys.

I picked the lock on the cupboard and pulled it open. We hauled the trunk out and lifted it to carry it up the stairs. Godric, what does he have in here!? An Erumpent!? I suppressed a groan as we trudged up the stairs. I heard a cough as Harry joined us and we hurriedly got the trunk to the window. Fred had driven the car closer to the window and was helping us get the trunk into the car. He pulled as George and I slammed our shoulders against the trunk.

"One good push –" Fred grunted as the trunk flew through the window and into the back seat. I laughed at him and climbed in to the car with George behind me. Harry was about to climb in when a loud screech sounded from the room. The even louder voice followed.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!"

Harry rushed back into the room and grabbed Hedwig's cage. He passed her to Ron just as the bedroom door slammed open to reveal a large man with a purple face and no neck. I yelled as he charged forward and seized Harry by the ankle. The four of us were instantly grabbing at Harry, trying to pull him into the car.

"Petunia!" The fat man shouted. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

I growled at him just as he looked at me, my hair and eyes turning red and my canines growing in length, just to scare him. The man's eyes widened and he let out a shriek and his grip loosened on Harry. We pulled the boy into the back seat with on final tug, he slammed the door shut as soon as he was in the car.

"Go!" I yelled, smacking Fred's arm rapidly.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Ron shouted from the backseat, his voice high and panicked.

He didn't need to be told again and we were shooting off through the air. I laughed when Harry shouted out the window to the Dursleys who were watching in shock as we drove away. Ron let out Hedwig with my picks before handing them back. I smiled and laughed happily with Harry. George joined in on our celebration and slung an arm around my shoulders. I grinned up at him, happy that I came.

Harry recounted to us what had happened with the house-elf Dobby and why he didn't reply to our letters.

"First, I thought it was Errol's fault the letters weren't getting to you," Ron said.

"Who's Errol?"

"Our owl," Ron replied. "I was going to borrow Hermes –"

"Who?"

"The owl Mum and Dad got Percy when he became a prefect," Fred said from next to me.

"And Willow wouldn't let me use Obsidian!" Ron accused. I scoffed and turned in my seat to look at the boy.

"Hey! I was writing Harry, too! And I also have other friends to write!" I narrowed my eyes at him when he stuck out his tongue. "You better put that back in your mouth, if you want to keep it." His eyes widened and he pulled his tongue back into his mouth. I chuckled and turned around again. The boys continued to talk while I rested my head on George's shoulder, his arm wrapped around my shoulder's once again.

"You can go to sleep," He whispered in my ear. "I'll wake you when we get there." I nodded and yawned, curling into his side. Fred grabbed the blanket I had brought and tossed it to George. He unfolded it and wrapped it around us. I smiled and nuzzled into him. Already, with just Harry near, and George and Fred and Ron, I feel ten times better than I had been over the past few weeks. But as always, in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think that this may all be taken away from me one day…

I frowned and tried to throw the thoughts from my mind, focusing on the steady thumping of George's heartbeat.

()()**()()

I woke up suddenly when my body hit the seat of the car. I yelped and bolted up straight in shock. Sniggering came from either side of me. My head turned to the left to see George laughing at me. I glared at him and threw the blanket that was around me at his head. The gray fabric wrapped around his ginger head and sent him stumbling backward into the dirt. Fred struggled to muffle his cackling.

Jumping out of the car, I lead the way back to the house, tip-toeing as quietly as possible. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon, so everyone should still be asleep… Hopefully. Molly was known to be an early-riser…

"It's not much," Ron said to Harry.

I smiled as Harry denied Ron's comment and admired the lopsided house. I'm sure anything would be better than Privet Drive. As the boys discussed the plan I had stopped dead in my tracks when I looked back to the house from Harry. We are so dead.

The others noticed and came to a halt behind me, seemingly using me as a shield of some sort. I glared back at them but their gazes didn't leave the force marching towards us from the front door of the Burrow. I paled and stepped back a bit into the twins.

"Ah," Fred sounded.

"Oh, dear," George said.

"We're dead," I mumbled. Molly was making her way over to us like a storm and there was no stopping it. George finally manned up and stepped in front of me with a grin that would show no nervousness, had I not grown up with him. I could see the quiver on the corner of his lips and the slight twitch on his eyelid. Not to mention the way he rubbed his hands on his tan pants.

"So," Molly raised an eyebrow with her hands on her hip and her lips pressed into a thin line. I bit my lower lip and decided to let George handle this, better him than me. I'm sure if I said anything, I would get into more trouble and I'd rather not have that happen. Guess it's just the Slytherin in me…

"Morning, Mum!" George said in a jovial tone that sounded flat in my ears. I cringed at this. That was the worst way to begin. Maybe I _should have_ dealt with this to save us from the doom looming over our heads right now.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Her voice was like a promise of death, low and threatening. I was going to intervene but George continued faster than I could open my mouth.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to –"

We all tensed at the wave of rage that poured over us from the small woman. Ron was practically green and was trembling in his sneakers. If we were in any other situation, I would have laughed but I'm sure I look the same.

" _Beds empty! No note! Car gone – could have crashed – out of my mind with worry – did you care? – never, as long as I've lived – you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy –"_

"Perfect Percy," Fred said under his breath. _Oh, now you've gone and made it worse, Freddie…_ I sighed painfully. But nothing prepared me for the sudden rage from the raging woman before us. My black eyes went wide and my hair shifted to white.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAVE OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Her scolding went on for ages; I wondered if her throat was getting tired from all the yelling. Despite my ponderings, I gazed guiltily down at my beat-up Chucks and twirled a white strand of hair between my fingers.

She finally ended her rant and turned to Harry whose own eyes widened at the sudden attention after being ignored this entire time. Molly gave him a somewhat tense smile, despite trying her best to hide the settling anger.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear. Come in and have some breakfast." She turned to lead Harry to the house but not before giving the rest of us a dirty look. We all swallowed audibly but made our way after them, albeit a tad warily.

All through breakfast Molly would mumble under her breath of how worried and angry she was, even occasionally shooting us wicked looks. After breakfast was over with, our punishment was settled on de-gnoming the garden. I groaned as we trudged outside to begin our task. Harry, being the angel he was, decided to follow us out and help rid the garden of the nasty creatures.

With Harry in the house for the rest of the summer, things went smoothly. I was happy to see how much he was enjoying himself in my childhood home. Just as they had with me, the Weasleys took Harry in as though he was one of their own. It was almost like he had always been here.

But despite the joy and laughter in my life, I couldn't help the miserable thoughts that plagued my mind at night or any moment alone. After what happened in June, I couldn't shake the thought that this happiness is going to be short-lived. That something, or someone, is bound to come along and rip this away from me, just as my mother and father had been. I didn't want to get my hopes up that everything is fine. Why would they be? Voldemort's obviously trying to make a comeback; I doubt he was killed alongside Quirrell.

These thoughts haunted me into my dreams as well. Images of blood red eyes and green light… A giant snake and whispered words that wished for death. I woke up nearly every night in a cold sweat, my hair a ghostly white.

Tonight, was no different than the others. The night before we were to leave for Hogwarts, I was shooting up out of bed after the worst one yet. Ginny had been in a cavern of some sort, seemingly lifeless. Her skin pale and lips blue and blood coating her fingers. I shook violently and struggled to catch my breath. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and crept to the door. Obsidian hooted quietly at me from her potted tree in the corner of my room.

The old wood creaked slightly when I pushed the oak door open. My footsteps were as silent as possible as I made my way to the twins' room. Adrenaline pumped through me with each bump and creak the house made. I was practically sobbing by the time I reached my destination.

I didn't bother knocking on their door, instead, I just squeezed in and tip-toed over to George's bed. Both boys were sprawled out with their arms and legs nearly hanging off the beds, light snores coming from their mouths.

George always managed to kick his blankets off the bed, so I picked them up and wrapped them around my shaking body. The cloth was still warm and smelled just like him, easing my mind almost instantly.

Carefully, I lowered myself onto the mattress. The ginger stirred at the movement but didn't open his eyes.

"Nightmare?" He muttered sleepily. I hummed in confirmation. He nodded in understanding and shifted so he didn't take up as much room. I laid down next to him, my head resting on his shoulder while his other arm came up to wrap around my waist so I wouldn't fall off the bed. "I'm here… I'm here." He whispered.

I sniffled and nodded. That's right. As long as I have George and Fred and the rest of my friends and family, everything will work out. We will be fine.


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe you," George muttered from next to me as we were practically running to the platform. "You forgot your wand!"

I huffed and elbowed him in the ribs once we stopped on the other side of the barrier. "Hey, it's more important that box of fireworks, Georgie," I shot back. "Honestly, you could have just gotten another box at Zonko's; I couldn't just get another wand."

George mimicked me and crossed his arms in a huff. "Whatever…" I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior before turning my attention to the rest my family as they rushed in, not seeing Harry or Ron. I rose an eyebrow. They were right behind us… What could be taking them so long? The Barrier doesn't close until after the train has left and the shiny red engine was still sitting in the station.

"Here, go find us a compartment." I passed my trunk and owl to the twins and they left, meeting up with Lee who waved at them from a compartment window. Angie, Katie, and Alicia could be seen sitting down. I waved at them before running back to the Barrier.

Meaning to slide in without Molly noticing, I instead ran face first into the rough, red brick. My surprised yelp caught the attention of my adoptive mother. The woman rushed over to me and began fussing over the blood dribbling from my nose, but I wasn't paying any attention. Why couldn't I get back through? And what about Harry and Ron? How're they gonna get through?

"Mum, Harry and Ron didn't make it through!" My voice sounded muffled from the handkerchief Molly was pressing to my nose. "We can't get back through either!" The train let out a loud whistle, signaling it was about to leave. Oh no!

"Don't worry, dear, just get on the train! I'll send an owl to the school when we get back home to get those two back to Hogwarts." She began to push me back to the train. "Now, go! Go!" I jumped up onto the train just as the last whistle blew and the train began to move.

I looked worriedly out the window as Molly's face slowly moved out of view. Sighing, I pushed my way through the crowd of students towards my friends. I suppose they will be fine, not like it's the end of the world. But knowing them, they might do something stupid.

"Oi! Willow! Over here!" Looking up, my gaze caught one Lee Jordan's as he waved me over from a compartment door. Everyone parted for me with greetings and smiles, I returned them all half-heartedly until I was safe in the confines of the compartment. I groaned as I leaned against the glass door.

"You alright, Willow?" Fred asked. I nodded my head and plopped down in between him and George. "Really? Got a nasty nosebleed there."

"I'm fine, but Harry and Ron might not be… They didn't make it through the Barrier," I informed. The others' eyes widened. I explained what happened and they all seemed to relax.

"Well, if Mum says they'll be fine, then they will. Don't be such a worrywart, Will." George swung an arm around my shoulders.

"I know…" I turned to look out the window, hoping that they wouldn't do something irrational.

()()**()()

During the Feast, Harry nor Ron had shown up. Hermione was constantly looking over to the great doors, looking for a tall red-head or a mop of dark hair and glasses. I couldn't say I was any better off than her; my worried navy eyes ghosting over the door every two minutes. George had finally had enough and leaned forward to block my view of the doors.

I hadn't seen the two boys until after the feast when everyone was in the common room, waiting for the two 'heroes' to return. Fred, George, and Lee were beyond the moon. So impressed were they with the younger boys' illegal and dangerous act. I can't say I shared their enthusiasm, but I can't say I wasn't completely unimpressed with them either. After all, I had been a part of the rescue mission for Harry with the very same car.

However, that didn't stop me from being annoyed with them. I noticed them making their way to the stairs to the boys' dorms so I marched up to the two of them, gripping onto their shoulders tightly. They froze and slowly turned their heads to look at me.

"Might I have a word, boys?" I gave them a bright and shining smile, which I'm sure had the opposite effect than it normally would. I could hear them swallow, but they nodded and followed me to a private corner. Everyone watched with wide eyes until I sent the room a red-eyed stare. They all went on with their night.

"So. Mind explaining what went through your thick heads when you decided to take the car to school?" By their looks of shame, I can tell they already had been scolded. But obviously not well enough, as I saw the slight twitch of Ron's lips as he looked over my shoulder at Seamus. I smacked him over the head. "It's nothing to be proud about! You were seen by Muggles in that car! And the Ministry will connect this to Arthur! What if he gets fired for enchanting the car? Did you two think of that?"

They hung their heads but said nothing. I sighed and gestured up the stairs. "Off to bed." They nodded and trudged their way up to the second-year dorm. I waved to the twins before moving to my own dorm.

Sleep didn't come easy and it took a pillow to the face from Katie to finally stop me from tossing and turning.

The next morning was eventful. I was already over Harry and Ron's little stunt, but seeing them, or Ron, get ripped into by a Howler from Molly was satisfying. After breakfast, everyone broke off to head to class. Classes were as underwhelming as ever. And they were for the next few days. Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart was full of hot air and hair gel. I'm sure he was quite tired of me correcting him every time he said something completely bogus.

I don't know whether I was grateful or not that Quidditch practice started Saturday morning. On one hand, I was saved from the boredom of reading Lockhart's books and I can actually play around a bit. However, on the other hand, I have to face Oliver now, whom I haven't really spoken to since breaking up with him… and I'm being woken up at the ass crack of dawn. I groaned and flopped back down on my pillow.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Angie's voice called from the stairwell.

I groaned even louder.

()()**()()

All dressed and somewhat awake, I met up with the twins in the common room who looked just as tired as me. We all slumped over to the pitch, leaning tiredly on each other when we got there. Everyone sleepily lounging on the benches as we waited for Harry to show up. Fred was nodding off from next to Alicia, a complete mirror image of George who sat next to me.

I thanked the stars that Oliver was too absorbed in the Quidditch diagram on the board and that I was too dazed to feel any awkward tension that might have been there. However, the more I thought about it and the more my eyes drifted towards the burly sixth year, the more my mind woke up and the blood in my ears pumped harder. George dropped his head onto my shoulder, rubbing his cheek onto the red uniform. The tension building in my back instantly eased. George let out a breathy chuckle.

"There you are, Harry, what kept you?" Oliver's voice brought my attention to the tired and slightly annoyed looking twelve-year-old boy. Once he was seated, Oliver began his huge speech on the new battle plan he made, though I noticed that he made a point not to look at me or George. I bit my lip and looked down at my broom which was wedged in between my knees.

Finally, we had finished our meeting and were walking out onto the pitch. Alicia and I raced around each other a few times before slowing at the incessant clicks and snaps of a camera. I turned to see a first-year in the stands with his camera pointed straight at us, but mainly Harry.

This kid seemed to ruffle Oliver's feathers, the older boy thinking he was a Slytherin spy. George flew up next to me, nudging my arm with his. He nodded down to the figures walking up on the field when he got my attention. My maroon eyes narrowed at the dark uniforms of the Slytherin team.

"And the Slytherin's don't need a spy, Oliver," George said.

"What makes you say that?" Oliver crossed his arms, his jaw set at a defiant angle.

"Because they're here in person." George and I pointed to the other team. Oliver looked positively murderous. The Captain swept down to the ground, landing just in front of the larger captain. I swallowed nervously. There was no way this could end peacefully. I let my broom drop straight from the sky, catching myself just as my toe brushed the grass. Oliver and Flint were already deep in their argument, the Slytherin waving a paper.

"You've got a new seeker? Where?" Oliver disregarded the paper, only focusing on the 'important' thing. I nearly screamed as Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind his team. Godric, anybody but him. He gave a smug little grin to Harry and I. My face hardened into a stony glare.

"No need to be so hostile, cousin." He taunted. I gripped my Nimbus tightly, visualizing beating the blonde brat over the head with it.

"You're Lucius Malfoy's son, aren't you?" Fred narrowed his eyes to resemble my glare. Draco tilted his chin up, his arrogant grin still in place.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father." I didn't like the puffs of the other teams' chests and the superior look in their eyes. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." At his word, his team held out their broom for us to see the shining polished wood and golden lettering spelling out _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month." Flint had his nose flared in pride, neatly grooming his broom. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the Cleansweeps, sweeps the board with them."

"So essentially, Draco bought his way on the team?" I smirked at Flint and Draco. "Seems to me that your team would rather rely on speed rather the talent you seriously lack," I said smoothly.

Just as Flint was about to retort, his eyes drifted to something off to the side of the field. "Oh look, a field invasion."

Ron and Hermione were making their way over to us with looks of confusion. When they reached us, Ron was instantly glaring at Malfoy. The blonde seemed to forget about my comment and was instantly flaunting his new place on the team and the brooms his father bribed the team with. I rolled my eyes. This boy major attention issues.

"You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." Apparently, this was the funniest joke the Slytherin team has ever heard as they all doubled over in laughter. Draco looked so proud of himself.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione bit out. I snorted at the similarities of our statements. However, that seemed to be the final straw with Draco, both my and her comments seemed to break his confidence.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." The response was immediate. Fred and George were stopped from tearing the boy apart by Flint jumping in front of Malfoy. Alicia, Angie, and Katie all shouted at the boy while Ron pulled out his broken wand. I instantly brought my hand over his, stopping him from firing off a spell that will most likely backfire.

"Willow, what are you doing? You heard what he just said!" Ron shouted at me. I nodded.

"I did. But if you did anything with your wand, it would backfire." I whispered. He lowered his wand, looking away in embarrassment. "But my wand is perfectly fine!" I grinned wickedly at the Slytherin team. I knew for a fact a few of them were actually afraid of me from past experiences.

I pointed my wand at the pair, Draco's face twisting in fear. "Furnunculus!"

Draco shrieked as nasty red boils sprouted from his skin. The Gryffindor team erupted into laughter. The Slytherin team was all ready to run from the pitch, but my wand was already pointing at the rest of them. "Locomotor mortis. Levicorpus." One by one, the Slytherins were either suspended in the air upside down or flat on the ground, their legs locked together.

"Never speak to anyone that way again if you don't want a repeat of this." I hissed at Draco after stalking up to him. He stumbled back and ran along with his team when I released them from my spells. I stared at them as they ran. My team swarmed me, patting my back and cheering. I let my lips crack a smile.

I turned to Hermione with a sad smile. "Are you alright? Don't take what Malfoy said to heart, he's just full of hot air. You're ten-thousand times better than him and anyone who thinks otherwise." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to my side. She gave me a watery smile. "Now, weren't you planning to go to Hagrid's?" She nodded and I let her go to leave with Ron and Harry.

"Hey! We aren't finished with practice!" Oliver yelled after Harry.

"Oh, just leave it, Wood. I think we've all had enough excitement. And if that's who I think it is marching toward us, we won't be having practice." I looked to the figure sweeping across the field. Emerald robes and a large pointed hat gave enough sign that it was McGonagall.

"Willow Black!" She called. I flinched at her tone and sighed. She stopped halfway toward us, expecting me to follow her.

"That was fast," Fred muttered. I handed off my broom to him.

"Good Luck." George patted my shoulder as I began to walk to the fuming Professor.

"Professor." I greeted when I reached her.

"Follow me." She commanded. Turning on a head she led me back to the castle and up to her office. On the way, the Slytherin team stood in a circle with Snape talking to Flint, whose face was still red from being hung by his feet. Draco didn't seem to be with them. He was most likely up in the Hospital wing getting his boils dealt with.

The team sneered at me but I sent them all a wicked grin with eyes glowing red. They all flinched. I chuckled darkly as I passed.

McGonagall stopped at her office door and gestured me in. I stepped in and took my seat in the usual leather seat in front of her desk. The older witch took her seat and laced her fingers together. I lounged back and crossed my legs. Something flickered in her eyes but was gone as soon as it had come.

"Miss Black," her voice was strained. "Care to explain why you attacked the Slytherin team?"

"Well, Professor, I can't stand their attitudes and disrespect for others so I taught them a lesson."

"Disrespect?"

"Draco Malfoy couldn't hold his temper and called Hermione a Mudblood." I bit out. I didn't feel at all bad for what I did. "If I get detention for a month, then so be it. But I won't let someone talk to my friend like that and have them get away with it. Hermione is the best witch I've met her age and her blood status has nothing to do with it."

McGonagall sighed and smoothed a hand over her cheek. "Very well. You will serve detention tonight and tomorrow. I will speak with Professor Snape for the punishment of Mr. Malfoy."

()()**()()

For the rest of the day, I lounged about with the twins playing exploding snap or any random game we could think of. Changing my facial features was always a favorite. Currently, we were walking down a corridor, turning a corner when I nearly ran into somebody. Oh, dear God. Lockhart stood before us in the most horrendous powder blue robes.

"Ah! Miss Black! There you are!" He beamed down at me. "I was just looking for you. McGonagall told me of your detention and as a fellow fighter for justice, I must applaud your chivalry."

"U-um, thank you, Professor?" My lips pulled into a tight smile.

"Ah, and as your teacher, I requested that you and Harry help me with my fan mail, as your detention." My heart dropped down to my stomach. "Although you are not nearly as famous as me or even Harry, you are still very well-known and I thought it would be good for you to see how a real celebrity deals with fan mail."

"O-oh… That's very, uh, kind of you…" Please kill me now.

"Isn't it just? I do pride myself on thinking of others," Lockhart boasted. His head seemed to swell even larger. I can't believe I'll have to spend hours with this peacock. I can already feel a headache forming just behind my eyes. At least Harry will be there to ease my suffering.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, Professor." I grabbed the twins' hands and pulled them down the corridor, away from the alien posing as a man.

The moment we were away, the boys erupted into boisterous laughter. I groaned and smacked my forehead on the brick wall. They sure did find my pain hilarious. In less than three hours I was going to be forced to sort through fan mail for Lockhart. Crazy girls declaring their love and admiration for a crazy man. I turned my head slightly, my forehead still pressed to the brick, to glare darkly at the twins who were still laughing.

"Oh, come on, Will!" Fred chuckled, slapping my back when he caught my eye.

"I want to die. Can death be my punishment instead?" I moaned in mock agony. Well, maybe not mock agony, just real agony. "Anything. Anything else than Lockhart."

"Will, you're being too dramatic," George said while pulling me to his side.

"Yeah, who knows maybe it won't be that bad," Fred agreed, coming up on my other side.

"Seriously." I deadpanned.

"Maybe he'll teach you how to be a real celebrity!" They cheered together. I growled and shoved their arms from my person, storming off to the common room. They cackled behind me.

I can feel my impending doom.

()()**()()

My brain is melting. These girls are absolutely mental. I don't think anyone should be allowed to use 'like' or 'I love you' or 'totally' as much as these girls do. I've been sorting through these letters for nearly four hours now. Not only are there young girls obsessed with this man, many women around Molly's age send in the ridiculous mail. I prayed I wouldn't find Molly's name or handwriting in that stack.

Harry looked just at his wit's end as well when Lockhart opened his mouth again. I gave him a pitying look, tossing another letter onto the pile on my right. He just shook his head and looked back down to the paper in front of him.

Suddenly, Harry jumped in his seat knocking over the inkwell next to his hand and ink splattered onto the letter in front of him. I stiffened as well, his jump shocking me.

" _What?_ " Harry called loudly into the room. I raised a brow at him.

"Harry?"

"I know!" Lockhart must have thought Harry was talking to him. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!" The blonde man gushed over his books, a creepy wistful look in his eyes. I nearly gagged.

"No! That voice!" Harry looked panicked with his eyes wide and his gaze moving around the room. I furrowed my eyebrows at this.

"Sorry?" Lockhart was confused, just as I appeared to be.

"That – that voice that said – didn't you hear it? Willow?" Harry turned his green eyes to me. I bit my lip and rubbed my hands over my thighs under the desk.

"No. I didn't hear anything."

After Harry's outburst, Lockhart realized the time and released us back to our dorms. I took off quickly, ready to be back in my bed. Today was far too eventful and far too long…

.

.

.

.

 **Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the delay on a new update. I've been extremely busy these last few months. I just graduated from high school and college and had many things to prepare for. Finals, graduation ceremonies, etc. And now, while I am out of school, I have to prepare to move cities and find an apartment and a job. I move in August so that's very close.**


End file.
